Un voyage chez les Maraudeurs
by Megara05
Summary: Il est beau, il est célèbre, il est riche, il a une femme merveilleuse, un parrain super, des amis adorables, une amie inconnue aux yeux des autres...il a tout pour être heureux et pourtant il lui manque quelque chose: ses parents.
1. Soupçons

**Chapitre 1 : Soupçons.**

- Voyons Ginny, Harry ne ferait jamais ça, s'écria Hermione.

- Je le sais bien, mais je te jure qu'il a une attitude bizarre depuis quelque temps.

Ginny Weasley Potter, épouse du célèbre Harry Potter qui avait réussi à tuer Lord Voldemort, se trouvait dans le petit manoir de sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger Weasley, épouse de Ron Weasley.

- Et tu sais, j'ai remarqué, que, même quand on était à Poudlard, il s'absentait environ toutes les semaines pour aller je ne sais où, continua Ginny.

Elle était venue parler avec Hermione, car elle avait remarqué qu'Harry sortait toutes les semaines et qu'elle n'avait jamais su où il allait.

- Il sortait de Poudlard ??? s'écria la jeune femme abasourdie.

- Ben oui tu ne le savais pas ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Mais comment pouvait-il sortir avec tous les membres de l'Ordre qui ne faisaient que le surveiller.

- Harry n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on le surveille comme le faisait Dumbledore. Sa colère renforçait sa détermination et il sortait et revenait toujours sain et sauf. Mais je n'ai jamais su où il allait et c'est ça qui me chiffonne.

- Et donc, tu penses qu'il te trompe ?

La jeune femme ne dit rien. Elle réfléchissait. Non, songea-t-elle, elle ne pensait pas que Harry la trompait, mais elle avait un sérieux doute d'autant plus qu'il ne lui disait pas où il allait et qu'il affirmait toujours aller chez des amis. Mais y allait-il vraiment ? N'allait-il pas voir une amie ? Elle en était là à ses réflexions quand on sonna. Hermione se leva pour aller ouvrir et Ginny eut l'agréable surprise de voir Sirius pénétrer suivie d'Hermione.

Sirius, qui avait été réhabilité, avait enfin pris du recul et était maintenant un très beau jeune homme. D'ailleurs, il était en ce moment avec une jolie brune qui ne devait être que sa énième conquête. Il avait les cheveux, d'un noir peu commun, qui retombaient avec élégance devant ses yeux noirs. Il passait pour l'homme le plus beau et le plus recherché après Harry. Elle se souvint qu'il y a quelques jours, celui-ci s'était plaint de ses groupies.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles courent toutes après moi ??

- Parce que, chéri, tu es beau, célèbre, riche et en plus tu les as débarrassés du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

- Mais je m'en fous. Patmol est plus beau que moi et…

- Peut-être, mais Sirius n'est pas célèbre pour sa force.

- Quelle chance il a marmonna Harry.

Ginny sortit de ses pensées en voyant Sirius s'asseoir sur le fauteuil tandis qu'Hermione allait dans sa cuisine pour faire un thé.

Elle avait des elfes de maison, mais elle voulait absolument les ménager ce qui avait souvent agacé Ron.

- Hello Ginny, comment ça va ?

- Ca va et toi ?

- Ça va, ça va…

Elle le regarda intriguer, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

- Tu es sur ?

- ouais…enfin…mouais…oh ! Je crois que je vais rompre avec Amélie.

La jeune femme le regarda outrer :

- Mais tu es avec elle que depuis 3 jours !!

- Je sais bien, mais tu vois elle est trop possessive et j'ai l'impression qu'elle sort avec moi plus pour le montrer à ses copines que parce qu'elle a un quelconque tendre sentiment pour moi.

- oh alors n'hésite pas, rompt avec elle, lança Hermione qui venait de rentrer dans le salon.

- Ouais, mais ça va être dur, car elle est très sensible quelques fois et…

- Pour l'amour du Ciel, Sirius! J'ai vu ta petite amie et c'est un monstre !!s'écria Hermione.

Sirius lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Quand l'as-tu vue ? demanda-t-il.

- Hier au chemin de Traverse, je t'ai vue avec elle. Elle est jolie, dit-elle après un moment de silence. Mais je trouve qu'elle est vulgaire et…

- Soit coupa Sirius, parlons d'autres choses. Où est Ron, Hermione ?

- Il travaille répondit-elle.

Ron et Harry étaient tout les deux aurors du ministère de la magie, ils étaient aussi dans l'Ordre du Phénix et avaient de nombreuses missions.

- Et Harry ?

Ginny se renfrogna :

- Il est allé voir des amis, marmonna-t-elle.

À sa grande surprise, Sirius eut un sourire amusé. Ginny et Hermione le regardèrent étonner :

- Pourquoi tu souris ??? demanda Ginny.

Sirius semblait revenir de ses pensées.

- Oh ! Non rien je…je pensais à Amél…

- Sirius Black! tonna Hermione, si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite pourquoi tu souriais, ça va aller mal pour toi.

- Mais Hermione je ne souriait pas pas pour grand chose, je…

- Tu sais où Harry part toutes les semaines ? l'interrompit Ginny.

Il eut un moment de silence éloquent.

- Tu le sais s'écria-t-elle accusateur.

- Oui je sais déclara le fautif de mauvaise grâce.

Apparemment, il regretta déjà son sourire.

- Eh bien ? demanda Ginny pressante.

- Eh bien quoi ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Eh bien où il est ???s'écria Ginny impatiente.

- Ah, mais il te l'a dit non ? Chez des amis.

- Mais quels amis ?? Il n'est pas avec Neville,Ron,Luna,Katie,John ou bien ses…

- Harry a le droit d'avoir d'autres amis, tu sais, coupa Sirius sèchement.

- J'ai…je n'ai pas dit le contraire bafouilla Ginny rouge comme une tomate. Il peut bien avoir d'autres amis, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Ce qu'on veut dire, c'est que Harry ne lui a jamais présenté ses nouveaux amis alors que d'habitude il le fait, intervint alors Hermione.

Pendant un instant, Sirius semblait à court d'arguments puis il se tourna brusquement vers Ginny, furieux.

- Tu crois que Harry te trompe c'est ça ???

Le changement de ton était si inattendu que Ginny ne dit rien sur le moment.

- Eh bien si c'est le cas, laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas le cas lança-t-il froidement.

- Mais comprends-moi, s'écria Ginny désespérée. Il part sans me dire où il va et quand il revient, il a les yeux qui brillent beaucoup et à l'air de s'être beaucoup amusé avec la personne avec qui il était.

- Qui te dit qu'il est avec une seule personne ??

- Je ne sais pas, c'est une intuition, murmura la jeune fille.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis :

- Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre, vous comprenez ? chuchota-t-elle. A chaque fois qu'il sort, je le vois entouré de filles, les faisant rire, les embrassant, j'ai tellement peur qu'une de ses groupies le prenne au piège, termina-t-elle la voix remplie de sanglots.

Hermione alla à a coté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras.

Sirius semblait se radoucir :

- Ecoute, dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Je ne vais pas te le cacher, je sais où est Harry. Et je dois te dire quelque chose.

L'intonation était si grave que Ginny pâlit brusquement et se leva d'un bond, mais Sirius lui attrapa le poignet :

- Attend, écoute…Rassieds-toi s'il te plait.

Ginny se rassit et l'écouta les yeux embués de larmes :

- Ecoute, les personnes avec lesquelles Harry est ne pourront jamais casser ta relation avec lui.

Ginny le regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

- Si jamais Harry devait rompre avec toi, ce serai soit parce que tu l'as trahi soit que tu ne fasses plus confiance et que tu le fasses surveillé. Les relations qu'a Harry avec ses amis sont strictement amicales et il ne te quittera jamais pour une fille. Il me l'a dit l'autre jour. Il a dit que pour une fois qu'il avait trouvé le bonheur, il n'allait pas le gâcher pour une autre fille. Donc s'il te plait, je te le demande en tant qu'ami et parrain de ton mari, fais en sorte que Harry soit heureux et accorde-lui ta confiance. Même si dés fois il est louche, dis toi que se sera pour tout sauf pour une autre fille que toi.

Ginny le regarda boulversé. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Sirius comme ça. D'humeur joyeuse d'habitude, il avait maintenant un air grave.

Elle lui prit les mains et sourit :

- Je te promet, Sirius, que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour qu'Harry soit heureux.

- Merci.

Il se leva brusquement.

- Bien Hermione qu'as-tu de bon à manger ici ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

- Sirius je crois savoir que tu as mangé à 13 h et il n'est que 14 h tu sais.

- Eh bien ! Ça fait une heure. C'est beaucoup non ?

- Tu dois faire régime, dit-elle sévèrement ce qui était totalement faux, vu la silhouette fine du maraudeur.

- S'il te plait couina le jeune homme avec un air de chien battu.

- Non Sirius ne compte pas sur moi pour me laisser faire par ton air de « je suis abandonné » ou je ne sais quoi d'autre s'écria-t-elle en détournant ses yeux.

- Mais, se désespéra le jeune homme, tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser mourir de faim ??

- Si.

Sirius eut une exclamation indignée pendant que Ginny éclatait de rire.

- Voyons Hermione, tu ne peux pas lui refuser ta nourriture.

- Je ne le lui donnerai rien avant 16 h.

- Mais c'est trop loin s'écria Sirius abasourdi. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'auras rien tant que…

Ding Dong

- Encore, s'écria l'épouse de Ron Weasley.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte ce qui permit à Sirius de chiper un petit biscuit posé là sur la table sous le regard amusé de Ginny.

- Harry! entendirent-ils dirent. Comment ça va ??

- Ca va, Hermione, et toi ?

- Ça va. Viens au salon. Ginny et Sirius y sont.

Harry et Hermione rentrèrent dans le salon.

Harry n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis ses années à Poudlard. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi noirs, étaient en bataille, mais étaient aussi plus long ce qui lui donnait un grand charme. Quelques-unes de ses mèches tombaient avec désinvolture sur ses yeux toujours d'un vert si brillant. Le quidditch, qu'il ne négligeait pas même avec son travail, l'avait rendu plus costaud, et ses années de dure lutte l'avaient appris à ne pas faire confiance tout de suite aux gens.

- Salut Sirius ! dit il en souriant largement.

- Je savais bien que je te trouverai là, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant de Ginny et en lui donnant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je suis venue rendre visite à Hermione.

- Alors Harry, on m'a dit que tu étais chez des amis, intervint Sirius, tu t'es amusé ?

Harry se retourna lentement et regarda dans les yeux Sirius.

-Oui, dit-il avec un grand sourire et un regard malicieux. C'était génial.

Sirius eut un petit rire.

-Bien, dit-il en s'étirant, Hermione ? Harry n'a rien mangé depuis un bon bout de temps, tu pourrais peut-être lui faire un petit quelque chose. Et tant que t'y es, tu peux aussi me préparer un petit sandwich ?

Hermione poussa une exclamation d'exaspération.

-Sirius Black, vous êtes un idiot, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant néanmoins vers la cuisine.

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire.

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien. Ron arriva enfin et se fit enguirlander par Hermione qui jugeait qu'il était en retard.

Vers la fin de la soirée, Sirius réussit a prendre Harry à part et l'emmena sur le balcon.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

- Il y a que Ginny a des soupçons, Harry ! chuchota Sirius.

- Des soupsons ? Mais sur quoi ? Tu veux dire pour 'Céa ?

- Oui ! Elle croit que tu la trompes.

- Quoi ?! Mais comment peut-elle croire cela ??? Et moi qui pensais qu'elle avait confiance en moi, murmura-t-il amer.

- Attends, écoute, elle a confiance en toi, elle me l'a dit, mais elle a peur de te perdre ! Du coup elle s'imagine plein de choses.

Il eut un moment de silence.

- Tu crois que je devrais arrêter de voir 'Céa ?

- Non ! s'écria Sirius indigné. Surtout pas, il ne faut pas que vous ne voyiez plus.

- Mais alors que faire ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry. Demande à Dumbledore, on verra ce qu'il dira.

Harry eut un geste rageur :

- Dumbledore,Dumbledore ! On tourne qu'autour de lui !! C'est lui qui veut que 'Céa reste caché, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais déjà tout dit à tout le monde ! Après tout, Voldemort est mort ! Pourquoi continuer à se cacher ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je me le demande aussi. Tu devrais lui parler.

- Quand je pense que Ginny pense que j'ai une liaison avec 'Céa, ça me fait rire. Tu te rends compte ? Moi et ma propre…

Il s'arrêta net, car Ron venait d'arriver.

- Eh bien, que mijotez-vous tous les deux ?

- Rien on parlait du quidditch , dit Sirius avec un léger sourire.

- Ah ! Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir m'incruster.

Ils parlèrent un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Hermione et Ginny les appelèrent pour prendre un thé.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Coucou !! Ben voilà un premier chapitre. Je sais il est pas long du tout, mais ce sera comme ça pour les deux, trois premiers chapitres. Après ils seront plus longs !

Gros bisous en espérant que vous me laissiez une petite review.

Il est beau, il est célèbre, il est riche, il a une femme merveilleuse, un parrain super, des amis adorables, une "amie" inconnue aux yeux des autres...il a tout pour être heureux et pourtant il lui manque quelque chose: ses parents.


	2. La proposition de Albus Dumbledore

**Hello !!! vous n'êtes pas marrants hein ! je mets du suspense et vous trouvez tout de suite, mais bon vous ne savez pas tout…héhéhé**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'espère avoir beaucoup de review **

**bisous**

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**La proposition d'Albus Dumbledore. **

Tac…Tac...Tac...

Harry entendait ce bruit depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes, mais ça ne l'incita pas pour autant à sortir de son lit si chaud et à ouvrir les yeux.

Tac…Tac...Tac...

Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération et ouvrit les yeux lentement. 8h20 ! Il étouffa une exclamation de dépit et, à regret, quitta son lit douillet.

Leur chambre à coucher était baignée par le soleil et quand on allait à la fenêtre, on avait une vue superbe d'un immence lac et un magnifique jardin entretenu par les elfes de maison. Après leurs études à Poudlard, Ginny et lui avaient acheté un magnifique manoir. Celui-ci se trouvait dans la même région que Godric Hallow qu'ils avaient fait reconstruire. Harry avait voulu rebâtir le manoir de ses parents, mais il ne voulait pas habiter là-bas. Il avait engagé des elfes pour garder la maison et il y allait quelques fois soit avec ses amis soit avec sa femme.

Il se leva en soupirant et en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller sa bien-aimée et se dirigea vers la fenêtre derrière laquelle un hibou gris attendait impatiemment qu'on veuille bien daigner de le remarquer.

« J'espère que l'auteur de cette lettre en vaut la peine ou sinon gare à lui »songea-t-il.

Il prit le parchemin et le hibou partit tout de suite. Il mit le parchemin dans sa poche et entreprit de s'habiller. Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, tout comme hier d'ailleurs. Le ministère lui avait donné des jours de congé. Il se souvint de leur entrevue :

- Ha ! Monsieur Potter, vous êtes là. Je pensais que vous étiez déjà parti.

- Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur le ministre ? avait-il demandé en s'asseyant.

Ce n'était plus Cornélius Fudge, c'était Jean Detrados, qui à la surprise générale, avait recueilli plus de votes que Rufus Scrimgeour

- Oui, je voudrai vous voir prendre des congés.

- Des congés ? s'était-il écrié.

- Oui, avait déclaré le ministre, un peu surpris de l'étonnement du jeune homme qui semblait ne jamais avoir entendu ce mot. Le ministère trouve que vous travaillez trop et ce ne serait que justice si vous aviez des jours de congé vu tout ce que vous avez dû endurer seul.

Harry avait eu un sourire. Si seulement ils pouvaient l'écouter certaines fois !! Ils étaient tous persuadés qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort tout seul. Mais ce n'était pas vrai ! Et ça, seuls Dumbledore, Sirius et Rémus et Voldemort le savaient. Comment voulez tuer le plus puissant des mages noirs de tous les temps alors que vous avez pleins de blessures. Il était seul, c'est vrai, quand tout le monde est arrivé. Il était seul avec le cadavre de Voldemort, mais s'ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tôt, ils auraient pu voir une jeune fille, qui l'avait aidé à tuer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, disparaître après avoir donné un baiser sur le front d'Harry. Et s'ils étaient arrivés encore plus tôt, ils auraient pu voir que cette jeune fille était bien belle. Elle avait un pantalon noir et un pull noir, elle avait des cheveux qui viraient entre le roux et le brun foncé,elle avait aussi de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude si semblables à ceux d'Harry ! Elle avait un visage doux et portait une sorte de casquette qu'elle avait mise sur le côté. Son visage exprimait une profonde anxiété. Elle était blessée au bras, mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Elle regardait plutôt Harry, assis contre le mur, haletant, le visage recouvert de sang. Il semblait respirer difficilement ce qui était tout à fait justifié vu sa blessure à la côte, dû à un poignard lancé par Voldemort

- Je vais chez Mylèna pour soigner mes blessures, je t'en supplie viens aussi ! Tes blessures sont très sérieuses et seule la magie des fées peut te les guérir,lança-t-elle.

- Je sais Océane, mais si je disparais comme ça, Dumbledore va se demander où je suis ! Il va penser que je suis chez toi, il ira au manoir et se rendra compte qu'il n'y a personne. Il va s'inquiéter et va croire qu'on est mort. Il faut au moins que je reste pour lui dire qu'on est tous les deux vivants. J'irai chez Mylèna dès que j'aurais un moment libre

- Mais Harry…

- Céa, il y aura Pomfresh, elle me guérira, puis j'irai chez les fées- heureusement qu'on a appris la langue des créatures de la forêt- et elles me guériront encore plus ! Non, moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est ton état !

- Mon état ? Mais je vais très bien !

- Océane ! N'oublie pas que je suis ton frère. Ton frère jumeau de surcroit ! Donc je sais quand tu as mal ou pas ! De plus, tantôt, je n'arrivais pas à engager la conversation télépathique avec toi, ce qui veut dire que tu étais trop faible pour répondre.

- Je crois plutôt, mon chère, que c'est toi, qui étais trop faible pour lancer la conversation télépathique ! remarqua-t-elle sarcastique.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, s'écria le jeune homme.

- Si ! cria la jeune fille à bout de nerf. Harry, dit-elle après un moment de silence, le poignard que Tom t'a jeté est empoisonné ! Seule la magie des nymphes et des fées pourra te soigner ! Pomfresh est peut-être compétente, mais elle ne verra pas que le couteau est ensorcelé, donc elle te soignera comme un simple coup de poignard et elle te refermera ta blessure et le poison restera à l'intérieur de toi ! Et là que feras-tu ?

-J'irai à ce moment-là chez Mylèna.

-Harry ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que bien que le pouvoir des fées est puissant, il est quasiment impossible de rouvrir une blessure pour enlever le poison ! D'autant plus que celui-ci se défendra. Je te signale que quand un poison pénètre dans la chaire de quelqu'un, son but est d'y rester et de faire souffrir la personne !

Elle s'arrêta nette, elle venait d'entendre des voix.

- Harry, viens, ils arrivent tous, Dumbledore,ministère, les élèves,…

Mais elle découvrit avec horreur que le jeune homme avait du mal à bouger, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient dans l'enceinte de Poudlard donc il n'y avait pas moyen de transplaner. Elle aurait bien aimé aller par la voix des airs, mais elle n'avait pas le temps.

Elle mit sa main sur la côte ensangletée d'Harry, ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Harry ne parut pas étonné. Pendant un instant tous les deux semblaient être enveloppés d'une lumière dorée,douce et puissance. Puis tout redevint noir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle retira sa main et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry.

- Écoute, j'ai mis un sort sur ta blessure. Ça empêchera Pomfresh de fermer ta blessure. Elle sera paniquée, décrit-elle, et s'il te plait Harry, après qu'elle se soit rendue chez Dumbledore pour lui dire que ta blessure ne se refermerait pas, tu appelles Elfa ! Ok ?

Elfa était la fée personnelle d'Harry et Océane. Ils avaient vite gagné la confiance des peuples de la forêt et ceux-ci n'avaient alors pas hésité à leur apprendre leurs langues.

- D'accord Océane, t'inquiètes pas. Maintenant, pars !

- Oui.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et se dirigea vers le côté opposé de la forêt amazonienne, lieu où s'était déroulée la bataille.

- Céa !

- Oui ?

- Sois prudente. J'expliquerai tout à Dumbledore. Ne fais pas de sottises.

La jeune fille sourit et disparut dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Le jeune homme réussit avec beaucoup de difficulté à se mettre debout.

Il s'approcha du cadavre de Tom et l'examina.

Celui-ci était bien mort, cela ne valait aucun doute.

Après des innombrables recherches, ses amis et lui ( et Océane qui faisait des recherches secrètes) avaient finalement découvert l'emplacement des hocruxes et avaient réussi à les détruire. Ce soir avait été le soir du combat final et Harry avait pu survivre grâce à l'intervention d'Océane à un moment où il croyait avoir été vaincu :

- C'est fini Harry!! Tu vas mourir comme tes sales parents !! cria Voldemort à Harry qui venait de recevoir son coup de poignard.

Voldemort le regarda en souriant, le jeune homme avait été un combattant hors pair. Il l'avait plus d'une fois surpris en lançant des attaques qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait appris tout cela. Mais bon la fin était proche pour Potter, il l'avait peut-être rendu mortel en détruisant ses hocruxes, mais ce n'est pas lui qui triomphera !.

- Adieu Harry ! **_Avada keda…_**

- _Expelliarmus!_

Harry n'oubliera jamais la tête que Voldemort avait faite quand Océane, perchée sur un arbre, avait sauté devant lui baguette en main.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Voyons Voldemort , tu ne me reconnais pas ? Moi je te connais, depuis ma naissance tu sais ?

Il était impossible à Voldemort de distinguer les traits de la jeune fille vu qu'il faisait très sombre.

Océane s'était retourné vers lui et avait déclaré :

- Alors Harry ? c'est à ça que te sert tous nos entraînements ?

- Ainsi, c'est avec toi qu'il s'est entrainé ! s'écria Voldemort. Je me doutais bien que tu étais devenu plus fort.

- Merci du compliment, lança le jeune homme amusé

- Et toi, tu es ? demanda Voldemort en se retournant vers la jeune fille.

- Comme je suppose que tu vas mourir ce soir, autant te le dire. Je suppose que tu n'iras pas raconter tout ce que je vais te dire, aux morts ?

Voldemort eut un sourire amusé :

- Ainsi, tu crois vraiment que je vais mourir ?

- Bien sur.

- Et d'où vient cette assurance ?

- Hum…vois-tu, les idiots ne gagnent jamais.

Voldemort plissa les yeux :

- Insinuerais-tu que je suis un idiot ?

- Moi ? s'écria la jeune fille d'un ton théâtral. Non ! Jamais ! Jamais je n'oserai insulter le plus grand des mages idiots !

Voldemort poussa un juron :

- Dis-moi ton nom, que je sache qui je vais tuer.

- Très bien, je m'appelle Océane.

- Mais encore ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration :

- Je m'appelle Océane Potter.

Il eut un grand moment de silence.

- Océane P…Pott…Potter ?

- Exactement !

- Mais c'est impossible tu…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car à ce moment-là, Océane se mit dans un endroit lumineux et il put voir la nette ressemblance avec Harry.

Puis tout devint claire il se souvenait maintenant, cette nuit d'Halloween ! Le père qui lui crie « non ne monte pas », une première lumière verte, puis la mère qui pleure en disant « Ne **les** tue pas », une seconde lumière verte, puis le bébé garçon qui se met devant sa sœur comme pour la protéger, une troisième lumière verte, mais qui cette fois n'atteint pas son but, mais retourne vers lui. Un épais brouillard puis plus rien mis à part les pleurs de **deux **enfants.

Il se souvenait maintenant. Comment avait-il pu oublier la sœur jumelle de Potter.

- Tout simplement parce que, déclara la jeune fille comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la nuit où tu es venu, un sort a été jeté sur toutes les personnes qui savaient que j'existais. Ainsi, personne ne se souvenait de moi ce qui

- Ce qui te permettait de vivre à l'abri des dangers, continua Voldemort en murmurant.

Océane hocha la tête.

- C'est étrange parce qu'on m'a toujours dit que les Potter étaient tout sauf des lâches. N'est-ce pas une attitude de votre part ?

Harry vira au rouge :

- Tu crois vraiment que si on nous avait donné le choix, on l'aurait caché ? Non ! seulement, voilà, certaines personnes tenaient à la garder cacher pour, comment disent-ils déjà ? ah oui ! « raison de sécurité »

- Je présume que ces personnes ne sont autres qu'Albus Dumbledore ?

Le silence lui répondit.

- Bien, je suppose que vous deux contre moi c'est équilibré ?

Les jeunes gens hochèrent la tête.

- Bien alors, continuons.

Plus tard, Voldemort s'était rendu compte qu'Océane n'était pas aussi facile qu'il le croyait. D'ailleurs depuis l'arrivée de sa sœur, Harry allait mieux. Ils avaient tous les deux des techniques absolument incroyables ! Ainsi que des réflexes incroyables.

La soirée s'était prolongée et les jumeaux avaient enfin réussi à avoir raison du Lord. Celui-ci avant de mourir avait, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, vu Harry arrêter un Avada Kedavra. Au moment où il l'avait lancé, Harry avait étendu ses bras devant lui, avait fermé les yeux et avait prononcé des paroles inaudibles aux oreilles du Lord. Voldemort avait alors vu le sortilège de la mort s'arrêter devant les mains d'Harry et essayer néanmoins de passer le cap des mains du jeune homme. Mais Harry résistait, même s'il tremblait de tous ses membres par tant de force. C'est alors qu'Océane était intervenue. Elle avait posé ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry et une étrange lumière les avaient entourés. Ensuite tout était allé vite, l'Avada Kedavra etait brusquement revenu vers Voldemort qui n'eut pas le temps de se baisser. Il le reçut en pleine poitrine. Il poussa un cri puis fut projeté contre le mur et retomba inerte sur le sol. Harry et Océane étaient restés cinq bonnes minutes à le regarder, puis comprenant ce qui venait de se passer, ils poussèrent tous les deux un cri de joie.

Harry sourit à tous ses souvenirs puis secoua la tête pour s'en débarrasser et se dirigea vers le salon. Il mit le café à chauffer puis s'assit sur son fauteuil favori.

Il regarda enfin sa lettre et en regardant le dos de celle-ci., il vit qu'elle venait de Dumbledore. Plus qu'étonné qu'autre chose, il l'ouvrit et lut :

_Harry Potter._

_Manoir Potter._

_Cher Harry, _

_J'espère de tout cœur que mon hibou soit déjà repartit, ou sinon tu l'aurais tué pour t'avoir réveillé de bonne heure. Mais je voudrais te voir à Poudlard. Je dois te parler de quelque chose. Si tu pouvais venir, dès que tu reçois cette lettre, je serais amplement satisfait. Rendez-vous donc dans quelques minutes. Passe le bonjour à ta femme._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry relut la lettre deux fois pour bien mémoriser tout ce qu'il venait de lire. Ainsi, Dumbledore voulait le voir. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Peut-être allait-il lui parler d'Océane ? Lui dire qu'elle ne devait plus rester cachée ? Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai.

Il prit une feuille de papier et écrivit un mot à Ginny lui disant qu'il se rendait à Poudlard, car Dumbledore l'avait convoqué. En signant, il espérait qu'elle n'ira pas croire qu'il lui avait menti.

Il prit son manteau et sortit dans l'air chaud. On était 25 août et il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Il transplana aussitôt et se retrouva devant les grilles de Poudlard. Et quand il vit le château, toute sa mauvaise humeur s'envola. Qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien de revenir ici !

Un homme trapu et très laid vient se poster devant lui. À cote de lui , il y avait une chatte grise pas très jolie.

- C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton peu amène.

- Je viens voir le directeur.

- Le directeur ne reçoit à cette heure ! Il dort ! cria l'homme visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Harry releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Mr Rusard, j'aimerais que vous m'ouvriez ces portes, je viens de recevoir une convocation du professeur Dumbledore qui m'a demandé de venir tout de suite après la réception de la lettre.

- Mr Potter ? C'est vous ? Vous ne pouviez pas me le dire plus tôt !

Il ouvrit les grilles et laissa passer le jeune homme.

Celui-ci déambula à la recherche du bureau du directeur et une fois devant il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de mot de passe.

- Zut ! bien hum…Baguette magique à la reglise, Ballongomme du Bullard, Dragé surprise de Bertie Crochue hum….Fondant du chaudron ? Bon sang ! Je ne vais citer tous les bonbons de la planète !

A ce moment-là, la gargouille ouvrit le passage. Indecit, Harry ne bougea pas :

- Quoi, c'est ça ? Planète ?

Poussant un soupir, il monta les marches et rentra dans le bureau du directeur après que celui-ci l'ait invité à rentrer.

- Harry ! Je suis content de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci monsieur. Et vous ?

- Ma foi, je vais bien.

Il eut un moment de silence.

- Je suppose que tu voudrais savoir la raison de ta convocation ?

- Oui, assez.

- Bien. Harry j'ai pris une décision.

- Laquelle monsieur ?

- J'ai réfléchi et j'ai trouvé injuste que toi, qui a tant fait pour sauver des familles , te retrouves sans la tienne.

Harry se raidit.

- J'ai décidé qu'un voyage te fera le plus grand bien.

- Un voyage ?

_-_ Oui. Tu vas partir quelques mois. 10 en réalité.

- Je serais absent 10 mois ? Et où irais-je ? Avec qui ?

- Tu seras bien entendu avec Ginny. Quant à l'endroit où tu te rends, il se situe, ici, en Grande-Bretagne.

- Ha ! dit Harry sarcastique. Dumbledore ne l'avait pas envoyé loin !

- Oui, en fait la région où je t'envoie, est actuellement en danger, car il y a un grand fou du nom de Voldemort qui sème la terreur et je voudrai que tu le tues.

Harry se redressa d'un bond.

- Quoi? Vous plaisantez là ? Voldemort est mort !

Dumbledore éclata de rire :

- Oui Harry, Voldemort est bien mort en 1997 ! Tu l'as tué il y a 3 ans de cela. Maintenant tu as 20 ans et nous sommes en 2000. Voldemort est toujours mort, mais il ne l'est pas en 1976.

- Vous voulez dire…

- Oui Harry, je t'envoie dans le passé, pour tuer Lord Voldemort et ainsi tu pourras ressusciter toutes ces personnes qui ont été tuées aux cours des années.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

alors ca vous a plu ? n'hesitez pas à laisser une review ! bisous ! à la prochaine.


	3. Vous avez dit dans le passé

Chapitre 3 : Vous avez dit « dans le passé » ?

Une heure plus tard, Harry, plongé dans ses pensées, déambulait dans les couloirs, essayant d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

- Oui Harry, je t'envoie dans le passé, pour tuer Lord Voldemort et ainsi tu pourras ressusciter toutes ces personnes qui ont été tuées au cours des années.

Harry était plusieurs secondes sans bouger, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux ronds s'attendant à ce que Dumbledore crie tout à coup : « Je plaisante »

Mais le directeur était très sérieux.

- Qu…quoi ?

- Oui Harry, je te donne la possibilité de sauver la vie de Lily et de James.

- Mais, si je tue Voldemort là-bas, ça entrainera des conséquences dans notre monde. Tout va changer, et il y aura peut-être un nouveau mage noir ou je ne sais quoi.

- Non,attend Harry, je vais t'expliquer. Ce n'est pas un voyage temporel normal. C'est un peu particulier. Il est très difficile d'obtenir une potion pour les voyages temporels (par années) je dois quasiment dire qu'il est impossible d'en trouver, puisque qu'il n'en existe plus depuis la chute de Grindelwald. Cependant, il existe un autre moyen de voyager dans le temps. Cela consiste à jeter un sort, que moi seul connais, sur un moyen de transport. Celui-ci amènera tout de suite son voyageur au temps demandé dans la formule jetée.

Dumbledore s'arrêta pour voir si Harry allait dire quelque chose, mais celui-ci se tut.

- Je vais un peu t'expliquer. En fait, si tu vas dans le passé et que tu tues Voldemort, il n'y aura pas vraiment de conséquences…Comment te le dire ? Le fait est que si tu tues Voldemort, rien ne va changer, mis à part que Voldemort ne sera plus là. Quand tu l'auras tué, tout le monde sorcier saura que tu seras allé dans le passé et que tu leur as débarrassé du puissant mage noir de tout les temps pour refaire vivre des personnes, mais, tous auront dans leurs têtes leurs souvenirs(qu'ils soient joyeux où triste). Tu comprends ? Ce voyage permet de ressusciter des personnes, mais ne nous enlève pas tous nos souvenirs.

- Ce qui veut dire que si j'arrive à le tuer, j'aurais encore tous les souvenirs de nos rencontres ?

- Exactement.

Il eut un moment de silence.

- Je dois aussi te dire que les personnes qui reviendront à la vie auront l'âge qu'elles avaient quand elles se sont fait tuer.

- À quelle époque allez-vous m'envoyer ?

- En 1976.

- 1976…Attendez ! C'est quand mes parents avaient 16 ans !!

Dumbledore eut un sourire :

- Oui, en effet, c'est l'époque où tes parents avaient 16 ans.

- Mais, qu'irais-je faire à une époque où mes parents ont 16 ans ?

- Il se trouve, Harry, que Peter Pettigrow a commencé à faire parti des mangemorts à l'âge de 16 ans.

Harry eut une exclamation étouffée.

- Vous voulez dire que je devrais convertir ce sal rat ??!!

- Oui, il faut que tu ramènes Pettigrow à la raison, de plus, il faudrait aussi que tu arrives à gagner la confiance d'un certain Severus Rogue.

- Pardon ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

Harry et Rogue s'étaient toujours détestés. Ce dernier reprochait à Harry de ressembler trop à son père et n'arrêtait pas de l'accabler de critiques offensantes. Même après la chute de Voldemort, Harry et Rogue ne pouvaient rester dans une pièce sans s'entre-tuer. Harry ne pardonnerait jamais à Rogue d'avoir été raconter le début de la prophétie à Voldemort ce qui avait permis à celui-ci de tuer ses parents. Rogue de son côté en voulait à Harry à cause du père de celui-ci. En effet, James Potter avait été l'ennemi juré de Rogue pendant leur scolarité à Poudlard. Et après la mort de James Potter, Rogue avait décidé de reporter sa haine sur son descendant.

- Non je ne plaisante pas, Severus Rogue, avant de revenir vers nous, a quand même servi Voldemort à une certaine époque. Il faut donc que tu arrives à gagner sa confiance et à lui montrer que Voldemort n'est qu'un stupide mage noir qui veut tous nous tuer.

Harry poussa un soupir :

- Très bien, comme vous voudrez. Mais, professeur, sur quel moyen de transport, allez-vous jeter votre sort ?

- Je pensais à ta moto, dit Dumbledore,les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes.

Harry eut un sourire amusé. Lui et sa sœur avaient tous les deux reçu une moto de la part respectivement de Sirius et Rémus. Car si Sirius était le parrain d'Harry, Rémus était celui d'Océane. La moto d'Harry était d'un noir brillant tandis que celle d'Océane était d'un bleu sombre.

- Océane !s'écria-t-il brusquement. Elle va venir n'est-ce pas ?

Le professeur le regarda tristement.

- Alors ça non ! explosa Harry. Je vais avec Océane et Ginny sinon je n'irai pas !

- Ginny vient, Harry, Ginny vient, mais Oceane…

- Quoi Océane ? Vous ne trouvez pas que vous la cachez suffisamment ?? Voldemort est mort, je vous signale, et si Océane n'avait pas été là, moi aussi j'y serais passé ! Alors, donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour qu'elle ne vienne pas ?

Le directeur prit une profonde inspiration :

- Océane va y aller, Harry, seulement, elle n'ira pas en même temps que toi.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, par « pas en même temps que toi » ? Elle viendra alors et…

- Harry ! Je t'expliquerai tout ça ce soir.

- Ce soir ? demanda le jeune homme étonné.

- Eh bien, oui voyons ! As-tu donc déjà oublié que tu venais de m'inviter à diner chez toi ? lança Dumbledore les yeux pétillants de malice.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

- Très bien, professeur, mais je voudrai simplement savoir qu'elle sera mon poste là-bas ? Comment vais-je m'introduire dans Poudlard ? Est-ce que…

- Ce soir Harry, quand Sirius, Rémus, le couple Weasley et ta femme seront présents.

- Et Océane ?murmura Harry.

- Je te charge de lui annoncer tout demain, ou après que je sois venu vous dire tout ce que vous ferez.

- Tres bien, eh bien, je crois que je vais rentrer, ou sinon Ginny va se demander où je suis, déclara-t-il avec une grimace.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu venais ici ?

- Oh si ! Mais elle a des doutes concernant mes sorties avec mes « amis »

- Ah…

- Si seulement elle savait que mes « amis » ne sont autres qu'Océane et Jimmy.

Jimmy était le mari d'Océane. Il s'était rencontré à Poudlard. En effet, Océane avait fait ses études à Poudlard, mais sous un nom d'emprunt : Océane Miller. Dumbledore avait jeté un sortilège d'illusion suffisamment puissant pour que tous ceux qui voyaient Océane, voient certes sa beauté, mais ne remarquent pas la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec Harry. Océane et Harry avaient dû jouer la comédie. En effet, Poudlard se souviendra toujours des fausses disputes que jouaient Harry et sa sœur. Dumbledore leur avait demandé de faire comme s'ils se détestaient, ainsi Voldemort croyant qu'Océane n'était pas l'ami d'Harry, il ne viendra pas essayer de la capturer pour faire du chantage avec Harry. Réussir à convaincre les élèves, qu'ils se détestaient, avait été dur, mais ils avaient réussi.

Jimmy et Océane avaient été à Griffondor et Jimmy et Harry s'entendait très bien entre eux.

- Harry !

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées.

- Heu oui, professeur ?

- Cela fait la troisième fois que je t'appelle ! Je ne veux pas savoir dans quelles pensées tu étais. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Ginny doit t'attendre.

- Hein ? Heu oui, je vais y aller.

Et ainsi, il sortit sous le regard perplexe de son directeur.

Ainsi, il repensait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre et il se demandait qu'elle serait la meilleure façon de la dire son épouse. Elle sera ravie, c'est sur, mais elle sera également terrifiée à l'idée qu'Harry allait de nouveau combattre le plus grand mage de tous les temps. Il poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers le hall.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ginny se frotta les yeux, elle venait de faire un rêve particulièrement déplaisant. Elle se recoucha avec l'intention d'encercler ,avec ses mains, son mari, quand elle rencontra le vide. Surprise, elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle : aucune trace de son mari dans la chambre. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans le but d'entendre l'eau de la douche couler, mais il n'y avait aucun bruit.

- Harry ?

Silence. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et descendit les longues marches en colimaçon qui la menait au salon.

Mais là encore, aucune trace du Survivant.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller dans la cuisine, quand elle vit sur la table basse du salon, un petit mot sous un livre.

Intriguer elle le prit et lu :

_« Chérie, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore à Poudlard, je reviens quand j'ai fini. _

_Je t'adore, ne fais pas de bêtises _

_Bisous,_

_Harry »_

Ginny souffla de soulagement. Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'il lui dise qu'il était parti voir des « amis ».

Elle remonta dans sa chambre, s'habilla, fit son lit et ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce.

Elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrer. Elle devait aller travailler, elle était médicomage et bien que ces temps- ci , il n'y avait pas beaucoup de patients, le patron avait refusé de donner des congés à des « infirmières paresseuses » comme il le disait si bien. Pourtant, Ginny était beaucoup aimée là-bas. Quelques fois, de tres vieux patients lui demandaient sa main. Elle riait bien ces jours-là et elle se souviendrait toujours de l'expression boudeuse d'Harry quand il l'avait su.

Elle transpana et se retrouva devant un grand bâtiment blanc entouré d'un jardin soigneusement entretenu. Elle poussa la grande porte grise et pénétra dans un hall chaud et agréable. Il y régnait une agitation, pour pas changer, bruyante. Elle se dirigea vers le vestiaire et se changea. Elle revint 10 minutes plus tard où elle avait troqué sa jupe noire et son débardeur rouge par une blouse et une jupe blanches. À peine fit-elle un pas qu'une voix l'interpella :

- Ginny ! Oh je suis contente que tu sois là. Tu me sauves. Aujourd'hui c'est le bordel ! Les patients sont d'une humeur massacrante et tu sais bien qu'il y ait que toi pour les remettre de bonne humeur.

- Bonjour Cindy. Moi aussi je vais bien et toi ? rétorqua la jeune fille.

- Oh, s'écria la dénommer Cindy, je suis désolée, mais je suis tellement débordé que j'en oublie de te dire bonjour. Comme vas-tu ?

Cindy Koult était aussi une médicomage qui était réputée pour son exagération débordante. Elle terrorisait souvent les patients en leur disant qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir de guérison, mais c'était néanmoins une bonne médicomage. Elle avait aussi le défaut d'être très distraite. Cependant, Ginny l'aimait beaucoup et la considérait comme une seconde meilleure amie.

- Je vais bien, mais donne moi plutôt la liste des patients que je dois ausculter aujourd'hui.

Cindy la regarda comme frappé par la foudre.

- Cindy ?

- Zut ! j'ai oublié la feuille au 7e étage

- Et ?

- Et, il y a que l'ascenseur est en panne, Ginny !

Elle souffla :

- Mais ne t'en fais pas je vais aller le chercher, tout de façon, je dois aller dire à un patient du 7e d'arrêter de fumer.

- Je vais avec toi. Ici je ne sers à rien et si le patron me voit il va dire :

Dans un parfait ensemble elles s'écrièrent de la voix grave et rauque qui était celle de leur directeur :

- Madame Potter, dans mon bureau s'il vous plait.

Elles pouffèrent de rire, mais durent s'arrêter, car elle n'arrivait plus a avancer dans les escaliers..

Elles arrivèrent enfin au 7e étage tout essouflées

- Je vais chercher la feuille tout de suite après avoir dit à Mr Dutour, d'arrêter de fumer. Je te rejoins où ?

- Je serais chez Mr Pacles au 5e.

- Hé, hé, à force de te demander en mariage tu vas finir pas accepter ? Tu sais, ça ne va pas plaire à ton mari, ça. La polygamie, c'est fini hein ? C'était dans le temps, maintenant on accepte plus.

Ginny éclata de rire et prit le chemin opposé de son amie :

- Mais tu sais, continua Cindy sur sa lancée , si jamais Harry demande le divorce, il peut toujours chercher du réconfort chez moi.

- C'est ça, tu peux toujours courir, ma fille, rétorqua Ginny.

En tournant dans un couloir, elle pouvait encore entendre le rire de sa collègue.

Elle eut un sourire. Qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait l'amuser

Mr Pacles, bien qu'il la demandait toujours en mariage, était de loin son patient préféré. Il était très gentil et était le président des patients. Ce qui veut dire que quand les patients étaient satisfaits ou pas satisfaits d'une médicomage, c'était à lui d'aller le dire au directeur. Il n'hésitait jamais à aller dire des louanges sur Ginny à celui-ci.

.Elle trouva enfin la chambre 358 et pénétra dans une belle chambre aux murs blancs cassés.

Elle s'approcha du lit de son patient.

- Bonjour , Mr Pacles !

- Oh Ginny ! Comme je suis content de vous voir.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Oh, mais très bien depuis que vous êtes là.

La jeune femme eut un rire. Le vieil homme avait environ 80 ans, mais conservait toujours un air jovial.

- Bien, comme je sais que je vous ai toujours sur ma liste, je vais vous ausculter.

Elle lui fit des séries d 'examens. Il ne souffrait de rien en particulier, mais trouvait toujours le moyen de se faire mal.

- Voilà ! Vous êtes tout beau et propre maintenant. Vous allez pouvoir partir.

- Avant tout, Ginny, je vous en prie, pouvez-vous me donner un baiser ?

La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Ah ça non ! s'écria soudain une voix.

Elle se retourna brusquement.

- Harry !

- Qu'est ce que j'entends ? Je tourne le dos et mademoiselle ou plutôt madame va faire la cour à ses patients ? lança-t-il d'un air faussement indigné.

Elle éclata de rire et mit ses bras au cours du cou de son mari.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais te rendre visite avant de retourner à la maison et profiter du bon temps qu'il fait et…

- Espece d'imbécile ! Tu dis ça pour que je sois jalouse. Parce que Monsieur a congé, il va venir se moquer de moi qui suis obligé de rester ici ! lança-t-elle vexée.

Harry éclata de rire et bientôt celui de la jeune fille retentit aussi.

- Alors ? Que te voulait Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je te le dirai quand tu rentreras après, dit-il.

- S'il te plait, supplia-t-elle.

- Non, c'est trop passionnant pour te le raconter ici, dit-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Il allait enfin pouvoir gouter aux douces lèvres de sa femme qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis le matin quand…

- Hé ! Qui vous donne le droit d'embrasser MA Ginny ?

Harry releva lentement la tête.

- Votre Ginny ?

- Eh bien oui voyons. Et je ne vous permettrais pas de la toucher.

Le vieil homme se leva du lit et se plaça devant Harry.

Il avait l'air très frêle devant la carrure impressionnante d'Harry.

- Allez-vous en Mlle Ginny, je vais vous débarrassé de cet importun dit-il, les membres tremblants.

Harry lui jeta un regard faussement effarouché.

- Ginny ? Tu veux bien m'aider ? Ou sinon je crains de mourir.

- Taisez-vous, vous rentrez comme ça et vous voulez que MA Ginny vous aide ? lança le vieil homme. Je vais en donnez moi une bonne correction.

- Non ! Mr Pacles ! Attendez ! C'est mon mari !

Il eut un silence troublé par un étouffement de rire de Harry.

- Votre mari ?

- Mais oui voyons ! Je vous en avais parlé, c'est Harry !

- Ainsi, c'est à cause de cet abruti que vous n'acceptez pas de m'épouser ?

Ginny eut un rire.

- Oui, Mr Pacles, c'est à cause de cet abruti.

- He! s'écria Harry indigné.

La jeune femme eut un sourire d'excuse

- Maintenant, chéri, je suis très contente que tu sois venue, mais il faut que tu partes, car j'ai du travail.

- Mais…

- Allez, oust !

- Oh, d'accord, mais un petit bisou d'abord, j'en ai pas encore eu aujourd'hui…

Ginny eut un sourire :

- Quand je serai rentrée.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, ébahi.

- Quoi ? Mais tu rentres dans 8 heures !

- Au revoir chéri, moi aussi je t'aime.

Et elle referma la porte sur lui.

Harry eut un rire puis soupira, il allait devoir s'ennuyer jusqu'à 14 h.

Qu'est ce qu'il allait pouvoir bien faire ? Puis il eut une illumination. Il allait voir Océane bien sûr !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alors ça vous a plu ?

Si vous voulez savoir comment c'est chez Océane. Quel rôle jouera Harry dans le passé. Revenez vite. Et à la prochaine.


	4. Larmes de tristesse, larmes de joies

33

Chapitre 4: Larmes de tristesse, larmes de joies.

_Harry savait où il allait aller ! Il allait se rendre chez Océane bien sûr_.

Harry transplana et se retrouva au chemin de traverse. Comme d'habitude, le chemin était bondé par des sorciers ou des sorcières venant faire les courses, mais cette fois-ci il y avait beaucoup plus de personnes et Harry savait que l'approche de la rentrée scolaire à Poudlard était la cause de tout ce remue-ménage.

Il se fraya un passage dans la foule bondée en s'arrêtant quelque fois pour regarder les vitrines de quidditch quand il entendit soudain :

-« OH ! Par Merlin, c'est lui ! C'est Harry Potter!! »

Harry s'arrêta net et se retourna lentement et regretta bien vite d'avoir traîné à regarder les vitrines plutôt que de partir tout de suite chez Océane, car, quelques minutes plus tard, il était plaqué contre le mur, une dizaine de filles hystériques autour de lui :

- Oh est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe ?

- Je…non…je ne signe pas d'auto…

- Vous voulez prendre un verre avec nous, cher Harry ?  
- Quoi ? Non , je dois partir, j'ai à faire, je suis

- Oh ! Vous n'êtes pas avec votre femme, l'interrompit l'une particulièrement belle.

- Non, je suis seul.

Il sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas la chose à dire, car les yeux des femmes commencèrent à briller.

- Oh, alors vous allez pouvoir boire un verre avec nous.

- Non, je vous assure que ce n'est pas la peine, murmura Harry.

Il avait beau être celui qui avait tué le plus grand des mages noirs de tous les temps, il n'avait jamais su comment s'y prendre avec ses groupies.

Elles s'apprêtèrent à l'entrainer de forces quand une voix froide s'éleva :

- Mesdemoiselles, sachez que votre comportement est scandaleux.

Harry vit les jeunes filles se raidirent et pâlirent tout d'un coup.

- Oh monsieur le directeur, couina une jeune fille, celle qui lui avait demandé de venir boire un verre, la bouche tremblante, nous sommes désolés, nous…

- Ça va pour cette fois. Mais, n'oubliez pas que je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement de la part de mes employés. Vous me décevez Cindy, je vous croyais plus mature étant donné votre poste de chef des secrétaires, commenta toujours l'homme à la voix froide.

- Je suis désolée de vous décevoir, monsieur le directeur, murmura la jeune encore tremblante.

- Je sais que vous avez besoin de travail et c'est pour cette raison que je ne vous vire pas sur le champ et…

Pendant que l'homme parlait, Harry sentait quelque chose essayer de rentrer dans sa main. Il baissa la tête et vit la jeune femme particulièrement belle lui glisser un bout de papier.

- …et j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus. Ou sinon je serai dans l'obligation de vous retirer le titre « d'employé » et de plutôt mettre « chômeuses ». Et maintenant, partez !

Les jeunes filles ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. En deux temps, trois mouvements, elles étaient parties. La jeune femme belle chuchota très vite alors que les autres partaient, « C'est mon numéro de portable, appelez-moi,», ajouta-t-elle avant de partir.

Harry la regarda partir avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'elle passait devant son patron la tête hautaine.

- Faudrait que je songe à la licencier celle-là, dit le jeune homme froid en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry releva la tête et son regard se plongea dans celui gris froid de son interlocuteur.

À vingt ans, Drago Malfoy passait pour l'homme le plus froid d'Angleterre, mais Harry savait que derrière son masque d'homme froid, Drago était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il avait néanmoins eu du mal à se faire à cette idée. C'était Océane qui avait découvert qu'en fait il n'était pas méchant du tout et qu'il détestait son père. Harry se souviendrait toujours d'une des rares violentes disputes qu'il avait eues avec elle quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle faisait confiance à Drago Malfoy.

Flashback : 

_- __**Pas question**__ ! hurla Harry furieux en sortant en trombe de la salle de classe où ils s'étaient réfugiés pour se parler. _

_- Mais enfin, Harry écoute moi ! Et baisse d'un ton, on va nous entendre! s'écria-t-elle._

_- Même si on nous entendre, on risque quoi ? Une retenue ? Et si ce sont des élèves, et bien, ils diront qu'on se dispute encore, quelle importance ?_

_- Néanmoins, ils écouteront notre conversation,et ça je ne le veux pas, j'ai promis à Drago de ne rien dire et_

_- Drago ! Drago ! Maintenant tu l'appelles par son prénom ? C'est nouveau ça ?_

_- Oh Harry ! Ne joue pas à ça, tu veux ? Je te dis qu'on a commencé parler il y a quelque temps et _

_- Quand ? l'interrompit séchement Harry._

_- Un peu plus d'une semaine, pourquoi ?_

_- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis, s'écria Harry indigné et tremblant de colère. Tu fréquentes Malfoy depuis une semaine et tu me le dis maintenant ?_

_- Oui, hurla la jeune fille à bout de nerfs. Parce que je voulais être sûre qu'il est vraiment de notre côté !_

_- Et comment, maintenant, peux-tu en être sûre ?_

_Il eut un moment de silence et la jeune fille murmura :_

_- Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je suis sûre, c'est que je lui fais confiance._

_- Tu lui fais confiance ? Vraiment ? Et comment peux-tu être sûre, comme tu dis, comment tu peux être sûre donc ,qu'il n'essaye pas de te faire dire des révélations secrètes._

_- Mes quelles révélations secrètes,bon sang ! Il ne sait même pas que nous sommes de la même famille. Il me parle à moi, car, il croit qu'on se déteste !_

_- Ah ! Donc je suppose qu'il peste contre moi ?lança Harry sarcastiquement._

_- En ce moment là, tu le mériterais bien ! rétorqua la jeune fille furieuse._

_Un silence puis : _

_- Harry, je te demande simplement de l'observer, discrètement, pour voir s'il a un changement. Tu sais l'autre jour, il m'a dit qu'il regrettait que son père ne lui dise pas les plans de Voldemort pour pouvoir me les dire. Il n'a jamais dit de mal de toi ! Il dit toujours : « Bien que Potter et moi ne sommes pas amis, je ne veux pas qu'il soit tué à cause de mon père. » Son père lui a demandé de t'espionner, Harry ! Mais Drago ne veut pas le faire ! Il veut nous rejoindre. D'ailleurs, il va le dire à Dumbledore( Harry fonça les sourcils). Il ne veut pas le dire à Rogue car, il ne sait pas vraiment dans quels camps il est vraiment donc il a peur que si il est du mauvais camp, malgré les dires de Rogue à Dumbledore qu'il est du bon côté, il aille tout dire à Voldemort et celui-ci n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à sa mère !_

_La jeune fille reprit son souffle. Elle était bien jolie, en colère, ses cheveux d'une couleur si étrange étaient un peu ébouriffés, ses yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient rosies à cause de sa colère. Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que, à cause de Voldemort, il ne pouvait même pas montrer que c'était sa sœur à lui._

_- Très bien ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour devenir ami avec lui, trancha-t-il. Bien, pensons à autre chose maintenant, dit-il après un moment de silence, je vais chercher à manger, ajouta-t-il soudainement_

_Et il s'en alla pendant que la jeune fille soupirait : elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça aurait été si dur de convaincre Harry, et encore elle ne l'avait même pas convaincu. Elle soupira encore une fois quand :_

_- Est ce que je peux savoir ce que tout cela signifie, dit soudain une voix froide._

_Océane sursauta, se retourna et se figea.Drago Malfoy se tenait devant elle, grand,froid et terriblement impressionnant, néanmoins, il ne lui faisait plus peur depuis sa deuxième année à Poudlard._

_- Drago ? Que fais-tu là ?_

_- Que faisais-tu avec Potter ?_

_- Je t'ai posé la question en première._

_- Très bien, je me promenais dans le couloir et_

_- Tu ne peux pas être dans les couloirs à cette heure, l'interrompit Océane pour gagner du temps._

_- Tu peux parler ! Toi tu es préfète en chef et tu es encore dehors à 23 h 30 !, s'écria-t-il avec sarcasme._

_- Eh bien, comme je suis préfète, je suppose que je dispose de certains privilèges, dit-elle malicieusement._

_- Comme de se promener la nuit dans les couloirs ?_

_- Exactement._

_- C'est inscrit dans le règlement ça ? _

_- Hein ? Heu…non je ne crois pas…_

_- Je vois, dit-il moqueur, en gros tu as mis tout de seule cette règle._

_- Ben, oui…dit-elle contrite. Je ne crois pas que le professeur Dumbledore aurait accepté de la mettre si je lui avais demandé._

_- J'en doute aussi, dit Drago amusé_

_Puis s'apercevant que le sujet déviait il ajouta sèchement :_

_- Alors que faisais-tu avec Potter ? _

_- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu…_

_- Ah, c'est vrai, donc je le promenais et j'ai entendu des éclats de voix je me suis approché et, ( il prit un air très froid) je t'ai entendu dire ce que je t'ai dit à Potter._

_La jeune fille pâlit, ainsi comme elle l'avait craint il avait tout entendu._

_Elle le regarda :_

_- Je suppose que tu veux des explications ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse._

_- Bien plus que ça Miller, dit-il d'une voix sourde de colère froide. Je veux que tu me dises qu'elle est ta véritable relation avec Potter ! Et que… _

_- Océane ? Je suis là, j'ai apporté plein de trucs à man…_

_Il s'arrêta net en voyant Malfoy le fixer froidement et Océane qui semblait vouloir disparaître sous terre. _

_- Malfoy, salua-t-il poliment_

_- Potter._

_Il eut un silence gêné._

_- Hum, lança Harry, un de vous deux pourrait me dire ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où je suis allé chercher à manger et le moment où je suis revenu._

_Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, Océane le devança._

_- On va tout t'expliquer, Drago. Depuis le début. Et je vais te dire quelles relations j'entretiens avec Harry comme tu me l'as demandé._

_- Quoi ? s'écria Harry en la regardant avec des yeux ronds. Mais tu es folle ? Et s'il t'avait menti ? S'il était un mangemort ?_

_- Harry on vient de parler de ça et je ne suis pas d'humeur à relancer la discussion._

_- __**MAIS ENFIN CEA ! **__s'écria Harry oubliant toute prudence__**. TU T'APPRÊTES À DIRE À QUELQU'UN QUE TU CONNAIS QUE DEPUIS 1 SEMAINE CE QU'ON A CACHÉ A DES PERSONNES QUE L'ON CONNAIT DEPUIS DES ANNEES !!**_

- Peut être, mais lui je sais que je peux lui faire confiance et que même s'il va raconter ce qu'on va lui dire à Voldemort, ça m'est égale ,au moins je ne serai plus obligé de me cacher. C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Alors pourquoi tous ces cris. D'autant plus qu'il nous a entendu parler la tantôt, enfin, il a entendu la fin de notre conversation précisa-t-elle en voyant Harry la regarder d'un air effrayé. Il lança :

_- Moi je veux bien que le monde entier le sache, mais je n'ai pas envie que Dumbledore nous crie dessus parce qu'il va automatiquement savoir qu'on l'a fait de plein gré._

_- Oh ! s'écria la jeune fille d'un ton désabusé, qui s'intéresse à la colère de Dumbledore ?_

_Harry la regarda un moment exaspérer puis il eut un sourire devant la malice de sa sœur. _

_Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand ils entendirent un bruit de pas._

_- Zut ! s'écria la jeune fille, Rusart. Bravo Harry ! Tu as ta cape j'espère ? _

_- Bien sur quelles questions._

_Il sortit sa cape sous l'œil intriqué de Malfoy et la déplia._

_- Et, mais c'est…_

_- Une cape d'invisibilité, oui Malfoy, mais tu fermes ton clapet, parce que Rusard arrive._

_Il s'apprêtait à la mettre que sur Océane et lui quand un coup de coude de sa sœur lui fit comprendre qu'il devait aussi couvrir Malfoy. Il grommela tout en s'exécutant._

_- T'as intérêt à me rendre la pareille Malfoy, marmonna-t-il._

_- Chut !_

_Il eut un silence puis :_

_- Allez cherche ma belle, cherche, dit-la voix peu lointaine de Rusard._

_- Miaow ? _

_Rusard passa devant la porte de la salle où ils étaient en marmonnant :_

_- Je suis sur que Potter est dans le coup…il l'est toujours…Vient miss Teigne ! Ils ne sont pas là…_

_Et il repartit en marmonnant des trucs du genre : _

_« Comme son père ce gamin…Il arrive toujours à nous échapper, mais un jour on l'aura, tu verras, ma petite Teigne »_

_« Miaow ». _

_Quand ils furent surent que Rusard fut partit, ils enlevèrent la cape._

_- Tu as l'air d'être beaucoup aimé par Rusard Harry, dit Océane d'un ton moqueur._

_Celui-ci lui tira la langue._

_- Vous n'étiez pas censé m'expliquer ? _

_Harry et Océane se retournèrent brusquement et devinrent gênés._

_- Tu ne crois pas que ce serait mieux qu'on lui jetait un sort d'amnésie ?_

_- Tu es fou ? Ça pourrait avoir de grosse conséquence sur sa mémoire en plus c'est inégale, s'écria Océane scandalisée._si Harry avait hérité de la folie de son père Océane même si elle était comme lui, avait néanmoins plus de sagesse que lui.

_Harry haussa les épaules._

_- Merci de tant de préoccupé de ma mémoire Potter, cingla Malfoy._

_- Mais de rien, mon cher Malfoy._

_- Ne te moque pas de moi Potter d'autant plus que c'est moi qui a la balle en ce moment là._

_- Vraiment ? _

_- Exactement. Je peux très bien aller dire à toute l'école qu'en fait vous ne vous détestez pas_

_- Ose faire cela et tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, menaça Harry en s'avançant vers son ennemi de classe._

_- Ça suffit, s'écria la jeune fille. On n'aura jamais fini si ça continue comme ça. Harry, il faut lui expliquer. On ne dira rien à Dumbledore._

_Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry puis celui-ci approuva._

_- Très bien, murmura la jeune fille, vaudrai mieux que tu t'asseyes._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là, vous êtes tout d'un coup sérieux._

_Il eut un rire amer :_

_- Si on savait que je suis là en train de faire causette on me tuerait surement, mais bon, alors quel est ce lourd secret que vous partager tous les deux hein ? _

_Il était délibérément sarcastique, Océane souffla et jeta un regard à Harry. Mais celui-ci s'était approché de la fenêtre et semblait en grande admiration pour le parc._

_Voyant qu'elle ne pourra rien tirer de son frère, elle soupira et se tourna vers Malfoy._

_- Bien, que veux-tu savoir ? _

_- Quelles sont tes relations avec Potter. Pourquoi lui racontes- tu tout ce que je te dis ? Pourquoi vous faites semblant de vous disputer tous les deux ?._

_- D'accord. Mais avant tu dois me promettre de ne dire à personne ce que je vais te dire. _

_- Ok_

_- Tu peux me promettre au point de faire le serment inviolable ? _

_Il eut un silence.Harry se retourna vers eux._

_- Le serment inviolable ? Votre secret est donc si important._

_- Assez oui._

_Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il s'attendait à un Malfoy plus sarcastique que ça, mais comme ça avec Océane il semblait presque gentil. « Ma sœur a beaucoup d'influence sur lui songea-t-il ».Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Drago. « Drago ? Mais non voyons lui c'est Malfoy lui, pas Drago, se résonna Harry »_

_- Alors, j'accepte._

_- C'est vrai ? _

_- Oui, si c'est tellement important pour toi._

_- Oh merci Drago, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi._

_Le jeune homme sourit puis dit d'un ton différent :_

_- Potter ? Tu feras l'enchainer ? _

_Harry ne répondit pas et s'approcha des deux adolescents qui avaient uni leurs mains droites. Il plaça l'extrémité de sa baguette sur leurs mains jointes et entendit Océane dire :_

_- Drago, t'engages-tu à ne pas révéler un mot de la conversation que tu as entendu ? _

_- Oui._

_Une mince flamme étincelante jaillit alors de la baguette et s'enroula autour de leur main comme un fil de fer chauffé en rouge._

_- T'engages-tu à ne rien dire de la conversation que nous avons eue là maintenant, à qui que ce soit ?_

_- Oui._

_Une deuxième langue de feu fusa de la baguette d'Harry et s'entrelaça avec la première, formant comme une chaîne fine et luisante._

_- Et t'engages-tu à ne pas révéler le moindre mot de ce que tu vas entendre, à qui que ce soit ? _

_Drago resta un moment silencieux puis :_

_- Oui._

_Alors, une troisième flamme s'enroula autour de leur main jointe et les serra étroitement._

_Il eut un moment de silence puis leurs mains furent déliées et Océane murmura :_

_- Merci Drago._

_Silence._

_- Bien, heu…je vais te répondre à tes questions : Poourquoi je lui raconte tout ? Car c'est la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Alors nous faisons semblant de nous disputer parce qu'on doit cacher un lourd secret comme tu le sais _

_Harry s'approcha d'elle._

_- Et ce lourd secret c'est…_

_- …_

_- …_

_- …_

_- C'est ? demanda Malfoy._

_Océane prit une grande inspiration puis :_

_- Ce lourd secret, c'est que depuis 15 années je prends un nom d'emprunt qui dissimule mon vrai nom qui n'est autre que …Océane Potter._

_Puis tout se passa très vite, Drago sursauta, puis les regarda tout à tout puis équarcilla les yeux, puis pâlit, puis se leva d'un bond et s'en fuit vers la porte. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que celle-ci soit fermée à clé._

_Il se retourna et les regarda._

_- Tu…tu es sa sœur ?? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Ça ne peut pas ! Tu ne peux pas être sa sœur._

_- C'est le cas Drago et si tu t'asseyais je t'expliquerais comment._

_Drago la regarda avec effarement. Il était très pâle et semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Harry se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi il semblait si touché._

_-Drago, dit Océane avec douceur, viens t'asseoir._

_Comme un automate il s'assit en face d'Harry. Celui-ci d'ailleurs n'abordait pas un air sarcastique, seulement un air inquiet vis-à-vis de l'attitude de Malfoy._

_- Océane tu es sûre qu'il faut lui dire la suite ? Je veux dire, regarde comment il a réagi pour le début donc la fin…_

_- Le plus dur est passé, il s'en sortira._

_Et elle lui expliqua la même chose que des années plus tard, elle allait expliquer à Voldemort le jour de la mort de celui-ci._

_Une heure après, vers une heure du matin, Drago se leva._

_- Je…je vais me coucher. Je dois réfléchir…je …Bonne nuit._

- Bonne nuit Drago, murmura la jeune fille.

_Harry le salua d'un simple signe de tête et Drago sortit. Il entendit cependant Océane dire :_

_- J'espère qu'il ne va aller le dire à personne._

_- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant ?_

_- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il meurt, souviens-toi, il a fait le serment inviolable. Je serais plus tranquille si on l'avait pas fait._

_Drago s'écarta et s'éloigna pour aller essayer de dormir._

Fin du flashback 

Pour finir, Drago avait fini par adhéré à ce qu'ils soient de la même famille et quelque temps plus tard, Harry et lui s'entendaient à merveille. Ils veillaient, tous les trois à ce que leur amitié soit secrète sinon ils risqueraient chacun d'eux de gros problèmes.

Drago l'avait aidé dans la guerre, se faisant passer pour un mangemort pour soutirer des informations sur les plans de Voldemort. Puis, un jour où l'école était attaquée, il avait révélé sa véritable nature. C'étaient en fin de sixième et tous avaient alors su que Drago Malfoy faisait parti des « gentils ». Ron, Hermione,Ginny et le reste avaient eu un peu de mal, mais finalement l'avaient accepté. Aujourd'hui Malfoy était à la tête d'une entreprise qui consistait à financer des projets de personnes.

- Je vois que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, le balafré. Toujours autant besoin de moi pour te sortir de tes situations impossibles, dit-il sarcastique.  
- Tu peux parler la fouine !  
Ils se regardèrent un moment puis éclatèrent de rire et se donnèrent une accolade.  
- Comment ça va vieux ? demanda Drago.  
- Ça va, ça va.

- Ce sont tes employés ? demanda Harry.  
- Oui, ce sont toutes les secrétaires de mon entreprise.  
- Ah OK.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais au beau milieu du chemin de traverse, avec une cohorte de filles à tes trousses ?

- Je vais aller voir Océane.

- Encore ? s'écria le jeune Serpentard. Mais tu es y allé, hier, ta femme va finir par avoir des soupçons si ça continue.

- Oh ne t'en fait pas elle en a déjà.

- C'est vrai ? Mais depuis quand ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Écoute j'aimerai bien rester là à parler, mais je ne peux pas rester, je dois dire un truc à Océane et je repartirai chez moi après.

- Qu'as-tu de si important à lui dire ?

Harry sourit et déclara avec un regard malicieux :

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Rendez-vous chez moi ce soir pour le diner.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- A plus la fouine ! dit-il en courant pour ne plus avoir à répondre aux questions du trop curieux Drago.

- Ouais, c'est ça lache-moi ! À plus le balafré.

Harry eut un sourire puis disparut dans la foule. Enfin, il arriva dans un endroit isolé et sitôt après avoir regardé s'il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages, ce qui n'était pas le cas, il transplana.

Il arriva tout de suite dans un quartier constitué de belles maisons. Harry s'avança puis s'arrêta devant le numéro 33. Ce n'était pas vraiment une maison, c'était plutôt un manoir. Et un très joli manoir. Il était formé de pierre blanche, le jardin soigneusement entretenu était resplendissement et Harry savait que ce n'était pas les elfes, mais sa propre sœur qui l'avait fait. En effet Océane adorait tout ce qui touchait les plantes, les créatures,… Elle travaillait dans un centre où on essayait de trouver des créatures permettant de soigner des humains avec leurs sangs. Harry eut un sourire devant la plaque d'or qui avait été placée contre le mur.

Si chez Harry et Ginny, ils étaient écrits :

_ Bienvenu au Manoir Potter._

Chez Océane et Jimmy on y avait inscrit :

_ Bienvenu au Manoir Macneer._

Il poussa la grille et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois arrivé, il sonna. Il avait la clé, Océane la lui avait donnée, mais il préférait sonner.

- Jimmy tu y vas ? cria une voix féminine, je m'occupe de Lukas.

- Oui ,j'y vais, répondit une voix grave.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Jimmy Macneer apparut devant Harry.

C'était un bel homme, d'une vingtaine d'années, comme Harry et Ron, il avait les cheveux d'un brun profond qui était disposé avec un peu partout ce qui le faisait paraître très beau et ses yeux brun noisette pétillaient de malice, de bonheur et quand il vit Harry de surprise.

- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On ne t'attendait pas !

- Visite surprise, dit Harry en souriant.

- Viens rentres,il fait plus frais à l'intérieur. Il fait de cette chaleur dehors !

Et c'était vrai, la chaleur était torride ce qui expliquait la rue déserte.

- La plupart sont à la mer expliqua Jimmy en s'effaçant pour qu'il rentre,comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées

Harry rentra et comme d'habitude, il aperçut le grand hall qui donnait sur 5 portes et un grand escalier au milieu.

- Viens dans le salon, Océane y est avec Lukas.

Lukas est le fils d'Océane et Jimmy. En effet, ceux-ci n'avaient pas perdu leur temps. Alors que Ginny et Harry se tournaient encore autour, eux sortaient ensemble déjà depuis la 5e année. À la fin de leur 7e année, il l'avait demandé en mariage devant toute l'école, bien sûr il avait été mis au courant du lien de parenté qui unissait Océane et Harry. Celui-ci savait que certain garçon étaient jaloux, car Océane avait sans cesse des demandes s'il elle voulait bien sortir avec un tel ou un tels et elle était très contente qu'il veuille sortir avec elle parce qu'il l'aime bien vraiment et non parce qu'elle était célèbre. C'était un des seuls avantages qu'elle avait eus de garder son identité secrète. À 18 ans elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, et aujourd'hui son petit Lukas avait un peu plus d'un an 1 an et apprenait en ce moment à marcher à quatre pattes.

- Que fait Océane ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers le salon.

- Oh ! Je crois qu'elle essaye de lui mettre ses habits.

- Quoi, maintenant ?

- En fait, il a renversé tout son diner sur lui donc elle essaye de lui mettre d'autres vêtements.

- Essaye ?

— Oui dit Jimmy avec un rire dans la voix, il se trouve que notre fils veut se balader tout nu, car il fait « tsaud » selon le langage de mon fils bien sûr.

Harry eut un rire et ils pénétrèrent dans le salon.

- Lukas Macneer, si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis tu as intérêt à me laisser te mettre ce short ! s'égosilla une jeune femme d'à peu près 20 ans.

Elle portait elle-même un short qui révélait de belles jambes et un débardeur bleu nuit. Elle était de dos on pouvait voir ses cheveux presque auburns , qu'elle avait frisés, retomber en cascade sur ses épaules.

- Nooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn, cria le petit Lukas.

Harry se dit que s'il avait un fils, il voudrait qu'il soit aussi beau que Lukas Macneer. Celui-ci était la réplique parfaite de son père : même cheveux, même yeux. Mais il y avait dans son visage quelque chose d'Océane. Il avait un visage doux et ses yeux brillaient continuellement de malice, héritage des ses parents.

- Si !

- Nooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn.

- Mais bon sang tu veux attraper une pneumonie ou quoi ? s'écria la jeune femme.

- Il ne risque pas une pneumonie avec un temps pareil, s'amusa Harry.

La jeune femme sursauta et s'écria :

- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- charmant l'accueil, se moqua celui-ci.

- Oh, excuse-moi dit la jeune fille malicieusement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes aujourd'hui.

- Visite surprise, lança Harry pour la deuxième fois.

La jeune femme le regarda surprise, elle savait qu'il mentait, elle n'était pas sa sœur jumelle pour rien.

- Tu veux que j'essaye ?lui demanda-t-il en désignant Lukas

- Oh, vas-y ! Je ne te retiens pas. Elle se releva de par terre et laissa sa place à son frère.

- Je ne te promets rien, hein, prévint celui-ci.

La jeune femme eut un sourire gai et s'approcha de son mari pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

Harru s'approcha de son neveu qui essayait vainement d'enlever la légère chemisette que sa mère le lui avait mise.

- Hey ! Salut Lukas.

Le petit garçon releva la tête et fit un énorme sourire à son oncle.

-'Ry, dit joyeusement le petit bonhomme.

- Alors comme ça on ne veut pas mettre ses habits ? demanda Harry.

Le bébé hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Pourquoi.

- « Tsaud ! »

- Je sais bien qu'il fait chaud, mais sans vêtement, tu vas avoir froid !

Le petit enfant secoua la tête.

- Regarde, si tu acceptes de mettre tes habits, on fera un tour sur mon balai la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

- Harry ! s'écria sa sœur indignée. Non, mais ça va pas la tête ?

Mais les yeux de Lukas commencèrent à briller et il tendit son short à Harry pour qu'il le lui mette.

Harry eut un sourire et dit à sa sœur :

- Tu vois, comme c'est utile le quidditch, quelques fois.

- Ben voyons, il adore le quidditch autant que son père.

- Et tant mieux ! rétorqua Jimmy.  
Ils parlèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Puis quand ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Harry demanda où était Stinki **(ps: Qui a vu tango et cash ?).**

Stinki était leur elfe de maison, avant Stinki travaillait à Poudlard avec Dobby et Winki qui sont maintenant les elfes de maison du couple Potter.  
- Oh ! c'est son jour de congé aujourd'hui, il est parti avec une autre elfe qu'il a rencontré, répondit-elle avec du rire dans la voix, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà chéri ?

- Caudiso, non, Cauliso, heu non c'est pas ça,…  
- Ce n'était pas Claudiso ?  
- Non ça commençait pas Cau et la suite je ne m'en rappelle plus.  
- J'aime comment vous vous intéressez à la vie de votre elfe, dit Harry moqueur.  
Les deux époux rougirent gênés :  
- Oh, dis ça va!se défendit Jimmy, mais moi j'étais tellement mort de rire par la façon par laquelle il a essayés de nous expliquer qu'il avait une copine, que je n'ai pas cherché à écouter la suite.  
- Oui, et tu aurais pu te montrer un peu plus sérieux, le pauvre, il a cru qu'on se moquait de lui, reprocha son épouse.  
Jimmy ne répondit pas, trop occupé, semblait-il, à essayer d'arrêter de pouffer de rire sous l'œil rieur d'Harry. Océane leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Ah ! Les garçons !

- Quoi les garçons ? s'écrièrent en même temps Jimmy et Harry.

- Rien, soupira-t-elle.

Les deux garçons sourirent puis s'installèrent dans les confortables fauteuils rouges tandis qu'Océane se dirigeait vers la cuisine :

- Harry, tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

- Hum…oui pourquoi pas.

- Que veux-tu ? Un toast ? Une omelette ?

- Un toast s'il te plait.

La jeune fille se mit au fourneau laissant la porte de la cuisine ouverte pour à la fois surveiller Lukas qui jouait avec des petites voitures et pouvoir communiquer avec les garçons.

- Alors, dit Jimmy reprenant son sérieux. Pourquoi es-tu revenu si vite ? On te manquait ? dit-il amusé, ou il s'est passé quelque chose, ajouta-t-il plus grave.  
- Eh bien, j'opterai plutôt pour la seconde éventualité.  
Jimmy ouvrit grand les yeux et écouta avec attention.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- J'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer, il y en a une moins troublante que l'autre. Par laquelle je commence ?  
- La moins troublante, dirent en chœur les Macneer.  
- OK. Bien hum…comment vous le dire…heu…  
- Harry ne tourne pas autour du pot !  
- Bien ! Ginny a des soupçons.  
Océane laissa tomber le toast qu'elle était en train de confectionner dans un bol de lait et se retourna vers lui.  
- C'est vrai ?s'écria-t-elle.  
- Oui, c'est Sirius qui me l'a dit. Il semblerait qu'elle me soupçonne d'être avec une autre fille.  
- Mais elle ne te fait pas confiance ? demanda Océane qui avait reprit le toast et observait les dégâts.  
- En fait si, mais apparemment elle se demande pourquoi je ne lui ai jamais présenté mes nouveaux « amis ».  
- C'est vrai que si Jimmy me disait toutes les semaines qu'ils allaient voire des amis qu'il ne voulait pas me présenter, j'aurais eu des soupçons ! dit Océane en jetant le toast dans la poubelle.  
- Mouais, je ne sais pas quoi dire donc pour revenir et j'espère que vous avez des idées parce que moi je n'en ai aucune.  
- Je ne sais pas moi, ça va être dur de toujours lui cacher, dit innocemment Océane.

Jimmy et Harry se regardèrent : tous deux savaient qu'Océane en voulait vraiment à Dumbledore de la cacher comme ça.

- Oui, faudrait, murmura Harry.

Il eut un moment de silence.

- Alors Harry si tu nous disais la seconde raison de ta venue, s'écria Océane d'une voix faussement enjouée.

- Eh bien, voilà je ne suis pas sensé vous le dire maintenant. Je dois le dire demain normalement, mais bon je suppose qu'il n'y a pas trop de différence.

Il prit une inspiration et se lança :

- Voilà ce matin j'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore me disant que je devais le rejoindre immédiatement à Poudlard. J'y suis allé et il m'a annoncé qu'il avait l'intention de m'envoyer…dans le passé pour sauver les personnes qui ont été assassinées au cours de ses dernières années.

La nouvelle les laissa sans voix.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as bien entendu. Dumbledore veut que je sauve papa et maman.

- Et ….demanda Océane, …et tu y vas avec qui ?

Harry eut un moment d'hésitation, c'était le moment le plus dur.

- Dumbledore m'a dit que j'irai avec Ginny.

Il eut un très grand silence seulement troublé par le babillage de Lukas. Puis il eut un bruit de casse puis des pas précipités et un silence.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et finalement Harry se leva et déclara :

- J'y vais.

Jimmy fit mine de l'empêcher puis hocha la tête.

Harry monta les escaliers et ouvrit une porte où il était inscrit « amis. »

Il ne toqua pas et ouvrit la porte doucement.

Océane était couchée sur le lit à baldaquin et son corps était secoué de légers soubresauts.

- Céa ?

Pas de réponse.

- Céa ?

- Laisse-moi, répondit la voix étouffée de sanglots de sa sœur.

Harry n'obéit pas et s'assit à côté de sa sœur.

- Céa chérie écoute moi. Tu ne m'as même pas laissée finir.

- Ça ne sert à rien Harry ! Dumbledore souhaite que je ne fasse rien du tout, il veut me cacher pour le restant de mes jours ! dit la jeune fille en se redressant le visage ruisselant. J'en ai assez, je croyais que je serais capable de supporter, mais c'est trop dur Harry trop dur !

- Chuut, murmura son frère en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il attendit quelques instants puis murmura :

- Écoute, j'ai dit à Dumbledore que je ne partirai pas sans toi et il m'a laissé comprendre que tu viendras, mais pas en même temps que moi.

La jeune femme le regarda les yeux pleins d'espoir :

- Tu es sur ?  
- Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ferais tout pour que ça le devienne, dit-il fermement.

Il était 17 h et Harry dormait sur le canapé quand il sentit deux mains douces se poser sur son torse. Il ouvrit tout doucement les yeux et rencontra ceux replis de tendresse de sa femme.  
- Coucou toi, murmura-t-elle.

- Coucou, tu es en retard, murmura-t-il, ça fait deux heures que tu es sorti.

- Une boutique a brulé et il y avait plein de gens à l'intérieur. On a dû tous les guérir.

- Des morts ?

- Non, il y avait une porte dérobée, tous ont pu sortir. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

Mais dis-moi que te voulait Dumbledore ?

- Je t'expliquerai tout ce soir avec les autres.

- Les autres ? Quels autres ? Mais enfin Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle inquiète en voyant son regard vague.

- Il y a que ce soir, Dumbledore, Drago, Sirius, Rémus , Ron et Hermione viennent diner chez nous.

- Chez nous ? Mais enfin pourquoi ?

- Parce que, Dumby et moi avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- Une nouvelle ? Quoi comme ? Une bonne ou une mauvaise ?

- Je dirai plutôt une bonne, mais ne parlons pas de ça. Tu sais, dit-il d'un air faussement indigné, tu ne m'as pas embrassé de toute la journée !

- Oh mon dieu , s'écria la jeune femme d'un ton théâtral, comment ai-je pu oublier de t'embrasser ? Je pourrais peut-être y remédier, murmura Ginny en approchant ses lèvres du jeune homme.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, Harry gouta aux lèvres de sa femme.

Il approfondit son baiser et glissa sa main sous le débardeur de sa femme. Il l'a fit basculer sur le divan et cru entendre le chant des oiseaux en écoutant son rire cristallin.

- Harry, non ! On a des invités, il faut prépare la maison.

- La maison est tout à fait propre, souffla Harry.

- Oui, mais le diner n'est pas prêt, la table est sans couverts et tu vas me faire le plaisir de la faire, dit-elle en se levant et en lissant ses vêtements légèrement chiffonnés.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le buffet pour se rafraichir quand elle se rendit compte que Harry n'avait pas bougé et qu'il la regardait bizarrement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu es belle, murmura-t-il.

Surprise, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui.

- Merci, mais tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

- Je me rends juste compte que j'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir et que la seule chose qui me manque là maintenant c'est un enfant de toi.

Ginny en eut le souffle coupé. C'était la première fois que Harry parlait de cette manière-là.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse un bébé ?

Harry se tut un moment.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie que l'on forme une vraie famille. J'ai envie d'avoir un enfant qui te ressemblera, j'ai envie d'avoir un enfant pour lui apprendre toutes les choses que l'on a apprises, j'ai envie que…

- Harry, s'écria Ginny en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche. Je suis d'accord.

Harry se tut et la regarda avec de grands yeux.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui dit-elle en souriant, moi aussi je veux avoir un petit bébé a qui je pourrais lui montrer tout ce que je sais.

- Alors…, tu ne trouves pas ça prématuré ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas chéri, dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser. Et maintenant, debout, on a du travail ! tu as voulu inviter des personnes maintenant au boulot !

Harry grommela, mais la suivit tout de même. 

Le couple Potter,Weasley et Sirius, Rémus, Dumbledore et Drago s'étaient réunis au salon après avoir dégusté le magnifique repas confectionné par Ginny.

Il y parlèrent depuis quelques minutes quand un coup d'œil du professeur Dumbledore lui fit comprendre que c'était l'heure de la discussion.

- Bien dit-il si je vous ai tous fait venir ici c'est pour vous annoncer quelque chose.

- On t'écoute.

- Dumbledore a décidé que Ginny et moi nous nous rendrions dans le passé et que je devrai y tuer Voldemort pour sauver tous ceux qui sont morts durant toutes ces années.

Tous le regardèrent abasourdis.

- Mais c'est génial, ça s'écria, Sirius. Ainsi, tu pourras sauver Lily et James.

- Oui, c'est mon but principal.

Il se retourna vers Ginny. Celle-ci semblait complètement ailleurs.

Il s'accroupit près d'elle ;

- Chérie ? Ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Ginny ?

- Je suis tellement contente Harry. Tu vas enfin avoir un père et une mère. J'ai toujours su qu'ils te manquaient plus que tu ne le disais. Mais j'ai tellement peur, tu vas devoir encore affronter Voldemort.

Et elle fondit en larmes.

- Tout se passera bien.

Ils fêtèrent ça jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux.

- Bien, maintenant,je vais vous dire exactement où vous allez habiter, quand vous partirez, etc.

Tous le regardèrent les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

- Bien, vous vous appellerez chacun Harry et Ginny Lowter. Vous serez d'originaire des États-Unis. D'accord ?  
Les deux époux hochèrent la tête.

- Sachez que vous partez après demain.

- Si tôt ?

- Oui, il faut que vous soyez prêt pour le septembre.

- Très bien.

- Bien je dois vous dire que vous habiterez à Poudlard.

- A Poudlard, mais pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, dit le vieil homme malicieusement, tout simplement parce que vous y enseignerez.

Harry et Ginny le regardèrent abasourdis.

- Hein ?

- Mais nous n'avons jamais enseigné !

- Il vous suffira d'apprendre à des élèves de 16 ans tout ce que vous savez.

- 16 ans ?

- 16 ans.

- Mais alors, on va enseigner à mes parents ! s'écria Harry surexcité.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire.

- Mais professeur, que voulez-vous que j'enseigne à des élèves ? Je ne vois pas dans quelle matière je pourrais enseigner se lamenta Ginny.

Dumbledore eut un sourire.

- Voyons, Ginny, je suis sur que vous trouverez toute seul votre prochain travail. Peut-être devrais-je appeler Madame Pomfresh pour vous aider ?

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Infirmiere avec Madame Pomfresh ??? s'écria-t-elle.

Dumbledore la regarda malicieusesement et approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Et moi, intervint Harry, je serai quoi ?

- Tu ne le devines pas ?

- J'avoue que j'ai une petite idée, mais je préfère vous l'entendre dire.

- Très bien ! Tu seras professeur de métamorphose !

L'annonce fut accueillie par un silence. Tous regardaient Dumbledore comme s'il était fou. Tous sauf Rémus et Sirius.

- Prof…professeur de métamorphose, articula Harry. Mais je n'y connais rien en métamorphose.

Ce qui était faux vu les bonnes notes qu'il avait eues. Cependant, ce n'était pas sa matière préférée.

Silence. Étouffement de rire. Harry se retourna vers Sirius et Rémus qui se tenaient l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber tellement ils riaient.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous…

Sa voix s'évanouit. Puis son visage s'éclaira.

- Bien sur ! Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ! Alors, je vais être prof de métamorphose ? demanda-t-il d'une voix piteuse.

- Non Harry c'était une plaisanterie, tu seras bel et bien professeur de défense contre le mal.

Harry sauta de joie, puis se précipita vers Sirius et Rémus pour leur demander comment cela se passera. Est-ce qu'il sera un bon prof ? est-ce que…

- Harry nous ne nous souvenons de rien.

- Comment ça, vous ne vous souvenez de rien.

- C'est comme ça, intervint Dumbledore, ils s'en souviendront au fur et à mesure.

- Oh ! Très bien.

- C'est génial Harry, s'écria Hermione en se jetant dans ses bras. Tu vas pouvoir connaître et sauver tes parents.

- Bonne chance mon vieux, souffla Ron.

- Ouais bonne chance le balafré.

Harry les remercia avec un énorme sourire.

Ils parlèrent un moment quand Harry sans réfléchir lança :

- Qui viendra avec moi ?

Tous le regardèrent bizarrement sauf Rémus dont le visage s'éclaira quelques secondes plus tard.

Le professeur Dumbledore se tourna lentement vers lui.

- Eh bien, il y aurait Ginny.

- Personne d'autre ne viendra ? demanda Harry.

Son ton avait quelque chose de menaçant. Dumbledore choisit ses mots.

- Il se trouve que certaines personnes qui te sont proches te rejoindront plus tard.

Harry hocha la tête. Tout le monde avait perçu l'hostilité qui semblait soudain émannée des deux personnages.

- Bien dit soudain Sirius, et si on prenait un thé ?

- Toi, tu bois du thé ? s'écria Hermione, depuis quand ?

- Depuis que j'ai appris que ça s'accompagnait d'un toast dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel et la soirée se termina dans l'insouciance. 

J'espere que ca vous a plu ! Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait.

Bis à la prochaine !

33


	5. Départ, chemin de traverse

Hello ! Vraiment désolé pour le retard !! voici un nouveau chapitre J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. Je l'ai divisé en deux pour que vous puissez l'avoir plus tot. Les reviews ne sont pas de refus ! un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer mes chapitres précedents. J'ai beaucoup apprécié. Un jour je ferai un chapitre spécial reponses aux reviews. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, mon correcteur ne fonctionne plus mais bon je vais vous laisser lire mon chapitre. Bonne lecture et bonne vacances !

**_Départ, chemin de traverse._**

_26 aout 2000_

Le lendemain de la nouvelle se passa dans un folle agitation. En effet comme ils partaient dans deux jours, le 27 août, ils devaient fairent leurs adieux à leurs amis et obtenir des congés de la part de leurs directeurs.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit :

- Je vous envoie là bas le 27 comme ça vous aurez un peu de repos avant le 1e septembre.

- Et que devons nous faire une fois que vous nous auriez expédiez là-bas ?

- Vous irez tout de suite à Poudlard. Et vous demandez à me voir pour les postes de défence contre les forces du mal et aide-infirmière.

- Très bien.

- Il ne faut pas que vous disiez à qui que se soit que vous venez du futur, ca pourrait causer des troubles.

- Tout de façons on va aller là-bas pour causer des troubles donc…,avait lançé Harry avec désinvolture.

- Peut-être mais je ne désire pas que ca se sache trop vite !

- Très bien, avait répété Harry.

- Voilà, donc Harry tu as 1 ans pour essayer de tuer Voldemort. Ne fais pas quelque chose d'irréfléchis et…fais ce que tu dois faire pour Severus et Peter.

Les yeux d'Harry s'étaient assombris à la pensée qu'il devait essayer de convertir ceux qui étaient la cause de la mort de ses parents.

- Ne vous en faites pas professeur, tout ira bien.

- Je l'espère.

Harry était donc allé voir le ministre Jean Detrados, et lui avait dit qu'il prenait 1 an de congé.

- Des congés ? 1 an ?

- Oui, vous m'avez tant de fois dit que je devais prendre des grands congés et bien cette fois c'est fait, j'en prends.

- Oui bien sur, brédouilla le pauvre ministre, mais…par Merlin 1 an, …un si bon élément que vous êtes, vous allez nous manquez Harry. J'espère que vous reviendrez vite, parce que avec Béllatrix…

Harry s'assombrit.

Bien qu'ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser de la plupart des mangemorts, Bellatrix les avait toujours échappé. Et la majorité des crimes qu'il y avaient encore étaient causés par elle mais elle s'enfuyait toujours avant que les aurors ne la rattrappent.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Harry elle lui avait craché au visage :

- Je te jure que te vas payer pour avoir tuer mon Maître ! Et dis à mon chère cousin de bien faire attention à lui.

Elle avait acquis certain pouvoirs incroyables. Certains sort n'avaient aucun effet sur elle. Certain murmuraient que Voldemort lui avait légué ses pouvoirs, mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas vrai, que Bellatrix avait simplement ( simplement ! ) réussi à concocter des protections lui permettant de se protéger contre certains sorts. Il le savait car lui même savait le faire, mais il devait avouer qu'elle avait comme même réussi à éxecuté des sorts relativement difficiles.

- …d'autant plus qu'elle a une nouvelle arme maintenant.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Harry.

- Oui, pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours, un de nos auros, désespéré de voir toujours ses sorts s'arrêté sans explication devant elle , a tenté le poignard.

- Le poignard ?

- Oui, et devinez ce qui s'est passé.

- Le poignard s'est arrêté ?

- Non, il ne l'a pas lancé, ce poignard ! Il est venu jusqu'à elle et le lui a enfoncé en plein dedans !

- Et ?

- Et bien figurez-vous que notre auror est mort et que Bellatrix Lestrange s'en sort qu'avec une fine cicatrise.

Harry le regarda les yeux ronds.

- Mort ?

- Oui.

- Mais comment ?

- Cette folle se serait, Merlin sais comment, immunisé contre le poignard et quand Laurent, l'auror, l'a poignardé il a tout de suite été tué sans qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

- Mais c'est impossible !

- Il l'avait visé le cœur et c'est lui qui s'est retrouvé avec une plaie saignante dans son cœur.

- Incroyable, murmura Harry.

- Difficile à croire hein ? Mais c'est pourtant la vérité.

- Incroyable, souffla Harry. Donc si on la poignarde au coeur, c'est nous qui mourrons ?

- Vraisemblablement

- Par Merlin.

C'était vraiment incroyable,ce que lui disait le ministre. « Plus le temps passe plus elle réussi à s'immuniser contre plein de sort, et moins on a des chances de la vaincre », songea Harry.

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées.

- Hum ?

- Est ce que ça va ?

- Hein ? Heu, oui ca va, c'est horrible, il faut que vous arriviez a faire quelque chose, monsieur le ministre.

- Moi ?

- Oui.

- Mais c'est au contraire à vous de faire quelque chose ! s'écria le jeune ministre.

- A moi ?

- Mais oui, c'est sur vous que tous ont de l'espoir pas sur moi !

- Eh bien, il serait temps que ce soit aussi un peu sur vous aussi ! lança Harry determiné.

- Mais, mais..

- Parlons plutôt des congés que je désire prendre,s'empressa de dire Harry, sont-ils accordés ?

Quize minutes plus tard, il sortait avec un grand sourire. Il s'appretait à se diriger vers l'hôpital pour voir comment s'en était sorti sa femme quand il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de prévenir les nymphes de son départ.

Il transplana aussitôt au Pré-au-Lard et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers Poudlard.

Il s'apprêtait à aller vers la grille quand soudain il se dit que Rusard trouverait bizarre de le voir aller dans la forêt. Il se dirigea donc sur le côté de Poudlard. Il marcha pendant un bon kilomètre quand enfin il découvra ce qu'il cherchait.

La forêt interdite était naturellement portégé par les grille gigantesque et ensorcelées de Poudlard mais dans un petit recoin à l'abri des regards, se trouvait une petite ouverture. Si petite qu'il serait impossible à un homme d'y pénétrer et Harry le savait bien. Cependant, n'était –elle pas assez grande por laisser le passage à un guépard ? Harry sourit et se transforma. Il avait tous appris à devenir animagus vers leur 5e année. Ron était un cheval ( Harry se souvenait que Ginny avait été prise d'un fou rire quand le cheval était apparut à place de Ron. En effet le cheval avait les yeux si exagérement ouvert de surprise que cela lui donnait un air comique.) Ginny s'était transformé en une colombe, Hermione en un magnifique chat tigré, lui en guépard. En fait il avait plusieur animagus mais avait évité de le dire à ses amis. En outre il pouvait se transformer en tigre, en lion, plein d'autre félins et en…serpent. Cela l'avait dégouté et il avait fallu toute la douceur d'Océane pour le calmer. Elle-même se transformait en tigresse, et comme lui pouvait se transformé en la plupart des félins.

Il avança prudemment dans la forêt puis au bout d'un certains temps il se retransforma. Il marcha pendant 15 bonnes minutes quand il arriva devant une magnifique clairière. Il s'avança vers le plus grand des arbres puis mis la paume de sa main sur l'arbre à 25 centimètre du sol.

Aussitôt il ressentit un délicieux picotement puis il sentit attiré vers l'arbre.

Il ferma les yeux et quand il les ouvrit quelques seconde plus tard, il se retrouva devant une zone verdoyante, un magnifique lac s'étendait d'un rocher à un point dans l'horizon. Plusieurs nymphes, qui sois dit en passant étaient sublimes avec leurs courbes délicieuse et leurs lèvres tentantes, jouaient au bord de l'autre. Il y avait aussi des sortes de tentes dans lesquelles, Harry le savait, dormaient les nymphes. Il fit à peine un pas que toutes se retournèrent vers lui.

- Harry, s'écrièrent joyeusement en s'élançant vers lui.

Elle l'embrassèrent toutes sur les deux joues. Bien sur, elle parlèrent dans leurs propre langue à savoir le langage elfique. En effet celui-ci était pareil à celui des elfes, des nains et des fées. Des nymphes qui étaient présentes en Angleterre, seules Mylèna et Diona parlait la langue d'Harry. Et des fées seule la petite Elfa qui venait dès que Harry ou Océane l'appelait connaissait le francais. Elfa ne venait pas vraiment dés qu'il l'appelait, en fait elle venait quand elle sentait que la situation était désespéré ou bien qu'elle devait appelé une nymphe pour Harry ou Océane si l'un deux était très gravement souffrants. Mais cela n'arrivait pas souvent. Si ils étaient dans une situation dont ils ne voyaient pas d'issus, et que Elfa n'arrivait pas, cela voulait dire que les fées pensaient que le problème avait sa situation.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Hello, je suis venu parlé à Diona ou à Mylèna, dit-il dans leur langue.

- Comme tu as changé depuis la dernière fois !s'exclama l'une d'elle. Tu es devenu beaucoup plus beau !! Viens nous allons te conduire chez Diona, Mylèna n'est pas là.

- Ah, où est-elle ?

Tout en parlant, elle l'attirèrent vers une tente un peu plus grande que les autres.

- Elle est allée avec Calypso pour soigner une elfe gravement malade.

- Oh.

- Tiens vas-y, et puis dis nous après pourquoi tu es là.

- A plus tard Harry ! dirent-elles gaiement en disparaissant.

Harry secoua la tête d'un air amusé. Elles étaient délicieuses !Si belle mais en même temps si gentilles. Il les considérait vraiment comme ses toutes petites sœurs. Il se souvint le jour où il les avait rencontrées. A ce souvenir son visage s'assombrit et c'est la mine fermé qu'il pénétra dans la grande tente. Mais à peine fut-il rentré qu' il sentit sa mauvaise humeur s'envolé.

La tente était magnifique. Toute teintée d'un vert sombre (mais en même temps doux), elle inspirait la confiance et l'amour. Il y avait de part et d'autre des petits objets etranges qui volaient ca et là. Sur le sol vert d'herbes étaient disposées des petites roses à peine écloses. On sentait dans la pièce un parfum délicieux qu'Harry se sentit envouté comme chaque fois qu'il venait ici. Sur la couette entierement faite de feuilles se tenait une des plus belles femme qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu.

Diona était la plus agée des nymphes, à savoir, elle avait 4205 ans. Mais bien entendu elle gardait l'allure qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait 18 ans. C'était la tante de Mylèna. Diona était une des nymphes les plus puissantes. Outre le fait d'avoir des pouvoirs absolument puissants, elles arrivaient- elle et aussi Mylèna à qui elle avait tout appris- à réchauffer le corps d'une personne, que ce soit hormonal ou physique. Certes les sorciers reussissaient aussi à faire ça, mais à l'aide potions qu'il fallait prendre pendant de longs jours dont la concoctation durait assez longtemps. Diona et Mylèna les rechauffaient en tenant simplement la personne dans leur bras. Elles arrivaient aussi à faire en sorte que l'énergie revienne plus rapidement si celle-ci avait été enlevée…

Quand la jeune femme le vit, elle poussa un crie de joie.

- Oh Harry ! je savais que tu allais venir, dit-elle en francais.

Elle lui fit une bise et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbres recouvert de mousse.

- Vraiment, tu savais que j'allais venir ?

- Oui, dit elle les yeux pétillants de malice, je le sais et je sais où tu vas allé.

Harry leva les bras au ciel :

- A quoi ca sert que je vienne t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle si tu m'en gache le plaisir que j'ai à l'évoquer !!dit-il en riant.

Ils éclaterent de rire. Diona reprit son sérieux :

- Donc, tu vas allé dans le passée pour essayer d'y tuer Voldemort au temps de tes parents ?

- Oui.

- Ce serait une expérience pour toi, dit-elle pensive. Sache tout de même que Voldemort est vraiment très puissant en ce temps là et particulièrement cruel !

- Bah ! il ne peut pas être plus cruel qu'il l'a été dans notre temps.

- Attention Harry, s'inquièta Diona, Voldemort est vraiment cruel à cette époque là. Ils effectue sur ces victimes des tortures inimaginables.

- Pourquoi les a-t-il arretés alors ?

La jeune femme eut un rire :

- Parce que quelqu'un a détruit tout son repaire, ce qui veut dire toutes ces potion dégoutantes. Donc il a du toutes les refaire mais en supprimant certaine d'entre elle tant leur préparation était coompliquée et qu'il se souvenait plus des ingrédients.

- Mais ils auraient pu les recherché dans d'autre livres non ?

- Non car c'est lui qui les avait fraichement inventé, qu'il les avait inscrit sur du parchemin mais celui-ci a été détruit comme le reste.

- Et qui a tout détruit ?

- Ca, tu le seras là bas, dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

- Allez s'il te plait, supplia-t-il.

- Non Harry dit-elle en riant ! Ne me tente pas.

- Oh bon d'accord, bougonna-t-il.

La jeune femme rit encore puis reprit son serieux.

- Mais tu es venue pour une autre raison, je me trompe ?

Harry la regarda.

- Oui, admit-il, je suis venu pour autre chose.

- Et peut-on savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

- Eh bien, hésia Harry, je m'inquiète pour Océane.

Diona le regarda surprise.

- Comment cela ?

- Eh bien elle ne vient pas avec moi.

Diona le regarda abasourdie.

- Qu…Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible. Je me souviens de l'avoir vu dans le passé.

- En fait elle va venir mais pas tout de suite, Dumbledore dit qu'elle viendra à un moment donné. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle déprime un peu, parce qu'elle en a marre de se cacher.

- Oh, murmura-t-elle. Et que veux-tu que je fasse pour l'aider ?

- Je sais pas. Invite là ici. Fais lui faire des activités dans l'eau. Tu sais comme elle adore l'eau et est capable d'y rester des heures.

La plus agée des nymphes sourit :

- C'est vrai, mais je te signale qu'elle a un fils et à un mari. Et je doute qu'ils lui laissent le temps de s'amuser.

- Eh bien fais en sorte que Océane et Jimmy ont un congé. Jimmy s'occupera de Lukas tandis qu'Océane viendra ici.

- Comment veux-tu que… ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Non Harry ! Non ! je ne peux pas utiliser ma magie pour lui accorder des congés. C'est, c'est impossible voyons ! dit-elle indignée.

- S'il te plait, supplia-t-il. Seulement pour avoir quelques congés, elle est crevée.

- Non.

- Je t'en prie, je n'aurais pas la conscience tranquille si je partais en la laissant seule avec ses soucis.

- Non, Harry, Non, murmura-t-elle.

Mais il la sentait faiblir.

- S'il te plait, rien que quelques jours de détente, elle travaille sans cesse à la decouverte de nouveaux remède mais si ca continu je vais me retrouver sans sœur tant elle se tue à la tâche.

Il la regarda d'un air implorant. Elle l'observa indécise, puis soupira excédée.

- Oh ! Harry ! Je déteste quand tu me fais cet air là !…Très bien.

- C'est vrai ? Tu acceptes ? Oh par Merlin, merci Diona !

Il lui prit sa main et lui fit un baise-main en la regardant d'un air faussement seducteur.

- Je suis heureux que Votre Grace Lady Diona ait eu gré d'accepté ma faveur dit-il en s'inclinant.

Amusé, elle fit une courte révérence.

- Je suis très honoré de vous avoir porter secours, mon cher…baron ! dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Baron ? fit mine de s'offuscer Harry. Est-ce là le seul titre qui me personalise ? Ne pourrais-je pas être …hum voyons….duc ? ou peut être marquis ou…

Il fit un grand sourire.

-…prince ?

- Ca jamais mon cher s'écria Diona.

Ils rirent comme des enfants et bavardèrent pendant un bon bout de temps.

- Bon il faut que j'y aille, dit Harry en se levant. Je vais voir comment Ginny s'en ait sortit.

- Très bien.

Elle lui donna un leger baiser sur le front.

- Fais très attention Harry, ne prends le Voldemort de l'époque de tes parents à la légère.

Harry garda le silence.

- Si jamais, il y avait un grave blessé, puis-je compté sur votre aide et…c'est stupide ce que je demande là, vous ne sauriez pas venir seul Dumbledore connaît la formule pour aller dans le temps.

Diona eut un sourire malicieux.

- Il existe d'autre moyens d'aller dans le passé que Dumbledore ne connaît pas.

- Vous en connaissez un ?

- Oui si tu as vraiment besoin de nous tu nous appelleras, enfin tu appelleras Elfa qui nous appellera.

- Très bien.

- Mais si auquel cas nous n'arrivons pas à te joindre vas chez les nous du passée.

- Oui mais si elles refusent de m'aider.

- A toi de nous…de les apprivoiser.

Harry continua à la regarder d'un air un peu perdu.

- Je en vois pas comment je pourrais apprivoiser des tigresses comme vous ! dit-il d'un air théatral.

- Oh ! s'écria Diona outrée.

Elle lui lança à la figure un petit coussin en mousse, tandis qu'Harry riait en l'évitant.

Après avoir repris leurs sérieux, elle déclara d'un air très doux :

- Toi et ta sœur,…tout comme ta femme, quand j'y pense, vous avez des cœurs si purs, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, que toutes les crétures de la forêt vous accepteront tout de suite.

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Ah, au fait, j'y pense, si tu veux nous faire parvenir un message, il te suffiras de venir devant le plus grand des arbres, tu y mets ta main n'importe où, sauf à l'entrée, puis tu penses à ton message et à cette époque. L'envoie de ton message seras caractérisé par de la lumiere orange sous ta main. Compris ?

- Hum…oui. Mais ce moyen est aussi utilisé pour les sorciers ?

- Non, _celui-ci_ c'est pour les nymphes.

- Très bien, répéta Harry songeur.

- Il existe de très nombreux moyens pour voyager dans le temps Harry.

- Vraiment ? Dumbledore m'a dit que lui seul connaissait le seul moyen de voyager dans le temps.

- Oui, mais il existe d'autres moyens, si infesté de magie noir que personnes n'ose les utiliser.

Elle ajouta après un silence :

- Voldemort et ses partisans aiments ces moyens.

Elle espérait le mettre sur la voix mais Harry ne semblait pas avoir saisi ses sous-entendus. Tant pis, songea t-elle, elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus pour l'aider. Elle soupira :

- Alors, au revoir, Harry et bon voyage et…fait revenir parmis nous des personnes qui nous manque à tous, dit-elle alors qu'ils étaient au seuil de sa tente.

- Au revoir et merci beaucoup.

- Harry, dit-elle soudain, ne te tue pas !

- Je vais essayer,dit-il ses yeux pétillants de malice.

Elle le regarda pensivement.

- J'ai beau savoir que tu as tué cet homme, et que tu est préparé pour cette aventure, je sens ton cœur vulnérable…je sais pas c'est bizarre, j'ai peur pour toi Harry, murmura-t-elle.

- Bah ne t'inquiète donc pas ! Tout va bien se passer.

Mais c'est le visage songeur qu'elle le regarda traverser le grand parc. Les nymphes se tournaient vers lui en souriant et en agitant les mains en signes d'amitié et d'au revoir.

- Ciao les filles, à bientôt ! dit-il dans leur langue

- Ciao, dit-elle en cœur.

Il remit sa main à 25 centimètres du sol et ressentit l'habituel picotement, quelques secondes plus tard il se retrouvait dans la foret. Il refit le chemin inverse de l'allé et arriva au Pré-au-Lard puis transplana dans l'hopital de sa femme.

A peine était-il entré qu'il s'était retrouvé avec Cindy Koult particulièrement excitée, sur le bras.

- Oh Monsieur Potter, vous êtes là ! Vous êtes surement venu voir Ginny.

- En effet, vous seriez gentil de me dire où elle se trouve, dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Elle est au 3e étage avec Monsieur Jacsion, notre directeur, précisa t-elle. Elle est en train d'essayer de le convaincre de lui donner 1 an de congé. A mon avis c'est peine perdu, dit elle avec un rire dans la voix.

- Vous croyez ? murmura Harry amusé.

- Oh oui ! Et en plus…

Elle s'interrompit et poussa un petit cri.

- Oh ! Vous, vous avez une idée pour lui faire céder !!

Harry ne répondit pas mais son air déterminé le faisait à sa place.

Cindy continuait à papoter jusqu'au 3e étage puis s'en alla laissant Harry avec des cris qui provenait de derrière la porte.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que ce ne serait qu'un an ! Je n'ai jamais eu de congé, par Merlin ! J'ai bien le droit d'en avoir un peu !

- Non Ginny vous ne travaillez pas asser !

- Quoi ? s'écria la jeune fille outrée..

- Oui et…

- Coucou chérie, chantonna Harry en entrant gaiement dans le couloir où « s'entre-tuaient » l'employé et l'employeur.

- Harry ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et comment as-tu su que je me trouvais à cette étage ?

- Oh c'est ta très gentil collègue, Cindy, je crois, qui me l'a dit. Par ailleur vu qu'on vous entendait d'asser loin , j'aurais pu me dispenser de son aide.

Le directeur rougit violement tandis que Ginny regardait Harry exaspéré par son petit jeu.

- Donc, as-tu réglé l'affaire des congés et …Oooh ! s'écria-t-il tout d'un coup, mais tu ne me présente pas à ton directeur ? Tu me dis tellement de bien de lui, j'ai toujours rêvé de le rencontrer.

Ginny jeta à son mari un regard abasourdi, mais quand elle vit le clin d'œil de son mari et que son directur rosissait de plaisir, elle fit les présentations.

- Harry, mon directeur Mr Jacsion. Mr Jacsion, Harry mon mari.

- Ravi de vous connaitre, dit le directeur d'une voix mielleuse qu'il n'utiliserait certainement pas avec Ginny ou ses collègues.

- Moi de même monsieur Jacsion, moi de même. Je suis venu vous enlevez ma femme car vous savez nous partons un an en vacances pour nous reposer un peu, après tous ce que nous avons vécu, dit-il avec une mine faussement triste.

- Je comprends tout a fait, dit aussitôt Jacsion.

Ginny regardait son mari, c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait sa célébrité et elle commençait à avoir du mal à ne pas éclater de rire devant ses manières.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un désaccord entre vous ? demanda Harry d'une voix innocente.

- Hein ?Heu…Pardon ? Oh ! Non je ne vois aucune objection à ce que votre femme prenne des jours de congés ! Elle travaille trop,je n'arrête pas de lui dire.

Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire devant le visage figé et scandalisé de Ginny.

- Je n'en doute pas. C'est donc réglé. Monsieur Jacsion, salua t-il, ca a été un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même Monsieur Potter. Et je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à vous et à votre femme.

- Merci.

Harry prit le bras de Ginny qui regardait son directeur médusée et l'entraina dans les escaliers.

- Non mais…mais…bredouilla la jeune femme bouillante de rage, non mais quel toupet !

Harry éclata de rire.

- Du calme chérie…

- Non mais tu as vu ?? Le toupet ! Il me dit que je fais rien et quand tu viens il dit que je travaille trop ! Quel lèche bottes !

Elle semblait réellement hors d'elle. Harry dit d'un ton apaisant :

- Comme quoi, la célébrité ca sert quelque fois, au moins tu as eu ton congé.

Ginny le regarda amusé, sa colère diminuant peu à peu.

- Allez viens dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras et en sortant du grand batiment, on a nos valises et quelques courses aussi à faire.

Sa femme eut un sourire puis tous deux, main dans la main, transplanèrent au chemin de traverse .

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Deux jours plus tard ils étaient tous réunis dans le jardin d'Harry pour le départ. Tous, était en fait, les familles Potter, Weasley, Rémus, Drago et Dumbledore. Seul Sirius manquait à l'appel. Ce que Ginny remarqua tout de suite.

- Il est allé cherché la moto.

- La moto ?

- Oui, sur laquelle on va partir.

Ginny palit légerement. Elle n'avait jamais utiliser la moto d'Harry, bien que celui-ci se moquait en lui disant que si elle arrivait à monter à balai elle ne devrait pas avoir peur!

Rémus s'approcha de lui.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant une petite boites, tu en auras besoin.

Harry le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- C'est quoi ?

- Des lentilles de contacts. Pour que tu ne ressemble pas trop à James.

- Ah ok.

- Mets les maintenant, c'est plus prudent, au cas où tu arriverais au beau milieu d'un rue.

- Il y a des risques, demanda Harry inquiet.

- Dumbledore ne sait pas vraiment où tu vas attérrir donc pour plus de sécurité, mets les !

Harry hocha la tête, retira ses lunettes, les mit dans sa poche, puis regarda Rémus perdu.

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

Rémus soupira et l'entraina à l'écart.

- Viens je vais te le faire.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry revenait avec les yeux rouges gonflés, les lunettes à la la main. Furieux il lança un regard noir à Rémus.

- T'étais pas sensé savoir le faire ??

- Mais je t'assure qu'avant j'y arrivais, faut croire que j'ai perdu la main, ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence.

- Harry ! Mais qu'as-tu fait à tes yeux ? s'écria Hermione quand elle s'approcha de lui.

- Oh il a rien, bafouilla Rémus, je…j'ai…j'ai essayé de lui mettre des lentilles.

La jeune fille laissa entendre une exclamation stupéfaite.

- Et c'est toi qui lui a rendu les yeux si rouges??

Rémus rougit pendant que tous éclataient de rire.

- Ca te va bien, le rouge, Potter, lança Drago moqueur.

- J'aimerai bien t'y voir, la fouine, riposta Harry.

- Viens là je vais te le faire,dit Hermione.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul.

Elle soupira.

- Harry je suis beaucoup plus douée que Rémus sur ce jeu là puisque moi, j'ai vécu avec des moldu jusqu'a 17 ans.

Harry rassuré se mit à l'écart avec elle.

Quand il revint, ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges et il ne portait plus ses lunettes. Il avait un grand sourire et quand il s'approcha de Ginny elle lui murmura :

- Je te trouve terriblement plus sexy sans tes lunettes.

Harry la regarda avec amusement et ses lèvres se posèrent un court instant sur les siennes avant qu'un grondement d'un moteur se fit entendre et deux secondes plus tard, Sirius se tenait devant eux sur la moto qu'il avait offert à Harry. Celle-ci brillait de mille feu.

- Voilà, dit Sirius en retirant le casque. Je l'ai fait réparé.

- Elle avait un problème, s'enquit tout de suite Harry.

Il y tenait beaucoup à cette moto !

- Une simple roue plus ou moin dégonflée, dit Sirius avec une léger sourire.

- C'est l'heure les enfants, murmura Dumbledore.

Il eut un tout petit silence.

- Bon ben, bonne chance ! dit soudain Sirius en posant ses mains sur les épaules du couple.

- Merci.

- Faites bien attention à vous et Harry contentes-toi de tuer Voldemort pas de jouer avec lui.

Harry fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu

- Hmmm…

Sirius soupira d'un air mi-désésperé mi-amusé et alors commenca les embrassades, les recommandations, pricipalement d'Hermione, puis enfin le départ.

- Mais comment on va faire pour les valises, interrogea soudain Ginny.

Harry, Sirius et Rémus eurent un sourire.

- On voit que tu n'est jamais monté sur la moto Ginny, dit malicieusement Rémus.

Celle-ci rougit et Rémus s'en amusa davantage.

- Pour les valises, c'est simple.

Il s'approcha de la moto et frappa deux coups légers à un endroit précis. Aussitôt une large ouverture se forma tout d'un coup et Rémus prit la première valise et l'y engouffra. La valise disparut et tandis que les filles se récriaient, Rémus engouffra les autres valises avec l'aide de Sirius. Alors qu'il s'appretait à partir Harry s'écria :

- Attendez !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le directeur.

- Comment vas-t-on faire pour communiquer avec vous.

- Par Merlin j'ai completement oublié de vous le dire, s'exclama Dumbledore. C'est par le biais d'un phenix.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, les phenix savent voyager dans le temps et on s'enverra des lettres grâce à Fumseck. Je dois aussi vous dire qu'une fois que j'aurais jeté le sortilège sur la moto, elle sera completement capable de voyager dans le temps quand vous le voudrez.

- Comment cela, demanda Ginny.

- Cela veut dire que vous pourrez nous rendre visite quand vous le voulez, et repartir sans que j'ai tout le temps a la repeter.

- Ah d'accord, donc je peux envoyer Suntia ?

Suntia était le phénix d'Harry. Il l'avait trouvé dans la forêt où avait eu lieu la derniere bataille.

Il se souvint brusquement de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore.

_**Flash back**_

- Professeur, combien y a-t-il d' horcruxes dans le passée.

- cela va peut être de surprendre mais il y en a que deux.

- Seulement ?

- Oui, il y a le journal et nagini et bien sur Voldemort.

- D'accord.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Enfin Harry et Ginny se mirent à califourchon sur la moto et attendirent les instructions.

- Mettez vos casques c'est plus prudent.

Ils s'éxecutèrent et soudain à travers le casque noir, Harry _l'_apercut, à la frontière de leur jardin, elle le regardait, les yeux embués de larmes. Discrètement, il fit un signe de salut et sa sœur y répondit aussitôt. Puis il entendit le professeur prononcer des paroles dans une langue étrangère puis il entendit 1976 et puis une énorme bourrasque, comme une tempète. Il sentit Ginny se serrer contre lui. Puis il eut une énorme ouverture devant lui.

- Fonce vers elle, hurla le professeur Dumbledore dans le vent.

- Ne nous enlève pas trop de points Harry ! cria Sirius.

Harry eut un sourire, mit les bouchée double et fonça vers l'ouverture.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_26 aout 1976, 23h30_

Malgré le fait qu'on soit en août, il pleuvait abondemment et il n'était pas rare que certains orages apparaissent. Cela n'avait cependant pas empêcher la famille Potter de faire la fête. En effet ils célébraient la capture de 10 mangemorts. Ceux-ci étaient à la solde de nouveau mage noir, Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort avait commencé à se faire connaître voilà peu de temps. Le ministère de la magie ne parlait cependant que peu de lui malgré les insistance du professeur Dumbledore de la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. . Dumbledore disait que Voldemort représentait un grand dangé pour la communauté sorcière mais le ministre comme à son habitude ne voulait pas entendre les conseils d'une personne qu'il considérait comme un rival. D'autant plus qu'il ne voulait effrayer le peuple sorcier, avec ces histoires.

Aujourd'hui, Voldemort tuait de plus en plus de personnes. Il avait différentes manières de les tuer. Quand ses victimes lui avait causé un tort ou l'avait trahi, il les tuait en les faisant atrocement souffrir. Il connaissait beaucoup de sortilèges de douleur, entre autres : le doloris : le sortilège de douleur, le sectumsempra : sortilège qui consiste à couvrir le corps d'un ennemi de profondes coupures comme s'il avait été transpercé par des épées invisibles, et plein d'autre encore.

Les autres personnes, qu'il tuait simplement pour le plaisir, il se contentait (!) de jeter le sortilège le plus redouté au monde, celui que personne n'a jamais réussi à arrêter : le sortilège de mort : l'Avada Kedavra.

Ce soir donc, des mangemort avaient été capturés alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à envahir un village situé non loin du Pré-au-Lard. Heureusement un gourpe d'aurors, des chasseurs de mangemorts, s'y trouvaient et ont pu rapidement faire face à la situation et arrêter les mangemorts. De ce groupe, il y avait Kevin Potter, célèbre auror, ayant mis une bonne partie des mangemorts à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Le ministre lui avait donc remis une prime et Kevin le fêtait avec sa femme Erika Potter, un sorcière dont les dons en magicomage faisaient parler beaucoup de gens. En effet elle possédait une habilité et une rapidité empreint d'une grande douceur, qui faisait d'elle la sorcière la douée de la communauté en médicomagie. Leur fils, James Potter était bien entendu de la fête lui aussi. Il allait entrer en 6e année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avec ses 3 amis les plus proches : Sirius Black( son meilleur ami) Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Tous les quatres ils étaient à Griffondor, une des quatres maison, les autres étant Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. A eux quatre ils formaient ce qu'ils appelaient les maraudeurs. Leurs «°rôles°» étant de faire le plus de blagues possible aux élèves, principalement aux Serpentards, leur ennemis de toujours. James Potter était un beau jeune homme de 16 ans qui avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. Sa carrure musclée par son rôle de poursuiveur au jeu de quidditch ( un sport sorcier qui se composait de deux équipes et comprenant chacunes 7 joueurs, ce jeu consiste à marquer le plus de but en évitant deux balles endiablées qui frappes tous ce qui bouge : les cognards. Chaque équipe à 3 poursuiveurs dont le but est de marquer des buts à l'aide d'une balle que les poursuiveur se passent, celle-ci se nomme le Souaffle, 2 batteurs qui protège l'équipe en éloignant les congnards, 1 gardien qui défend les buts et 1 attrapeur dont le rôle consiste à rattraper une petite balle volant très vite et s'appellant le Vif d'Or), ses cheveux noirs en bataille, héritage de son père et ses yeux noisettes pétillants toujours de malice. Sirius Black, son meilleur ami et frère de cœur de toujours, était un peu plus grand que James, son corps était tout aussi musclé, et ses yeux était d'un noir peu commun tout comme ses cheveux dont certaines mèches retombaient avec désinvolture sur son front. Il était batteur dans l'équipe de quidditch et malgré leurs blagues puériles, il y avait une solide amitié entre eux. Ils passaient tous deux, avec Rémus pour les plus beau garçons de l'école. Rémus était un jeune homme dont les cheveux cendrés et les yeux gris-jaune faisaient ravager le cœur des filles de Poudlard Remus est un garçon courageux, loyal, qui a pour ambition de devenir professeur, il est très amical et très intelligent .

Remus est aussi un garçon très timide, il n'ose pas s'engager dans une relation sérieuse avec une fille à cause de sa condition. En effet Rémus Lupin est un loup-garou. Il a été mordu, enfant, par un loup-garou nommé Fenrir Greyback, le plus dangereux des loups-garous vivant. Il a été mordu car le père de Rémus l'avait offensé.Rémus était arrivé à Poudlard sans dire son secret à personne. Seul Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh le connaissait vraiment. Il s'était fait des amis en les personnes de James, Sirius et Peter. Il leur avait caché son secret de peur que ceux-ci le rejettent mais ses amis amis avaient tôt fait de découvrir son secret. Aussitôt ils avaient eu une conversation à quatre et ses amis lui avaient assurés qu'ils resteront malgré tout amis. James avait ajouté que même si il avait été un vampire ca n'aurait rien changé et qu'il restera leur ami quoi qu'il arrive. Quelques semaines plus tard, ses amis avaient demandé à avoir une conversation avec lui. Rémus les avait rejoint anxieu, peut-être ne voulaient-ils plus être leur amis.

- Voilà, Rémus on a pris une décision te concernant, avait déclaré James.

- Laquelle, s'enquit-il.

- Les gars et moi avons estimé, continua Sirius, que ca ne pouvait continuer comme ca.

Rémus s'était raidi.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Ces nuits de pleines lunes, où tu endures d'enormes douleurs tout seul.

Rémus les avait regardé abasourdi, mais où voulait-il en venir ?

- Tu te souviens surement du serment qu'on sait fait en 1e année ?

- Celui où on s'est juré de resté amis et de toujours s'entraider ? demanda Rémus.

- Oui, et bien ce serment a été réalisé pour que l'on le tienne. Donc…

- Donc ? s'enquit Rémus.

Il était vraiment inquiet là. Qu'avait donc mijoté ses amis. Quand Sirius ou James avait une idée, il fallait vraiment être fou pour les suivre dans leur délire.

- Donc on a décidé de t'aider.

La phrase laissa un blanc.

- M'aider ? Mais comment ? Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider !

- Oh si on peut t'aider, sourit malicieusement Sirius.

- Les gars qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ??? s'écria Rémus a bout de nerfs.

- On va devenir animagus pour te tenir compagnie !

Cette phrase, Rémus s'en souviendrai toujours. Il avait vraiment eut de la peine à le croire. Ils n'étaient qu'en 2e et ils pensaient déjà à devenir animagus ! Certes Rémus savait que James et Sirius étaient de bon élèves ( ceux-ci n'étaient pas très modeste !)mais quand même ! Animagus ! Cela était très dur ! Cependant ils avaient réussi et James était devenu un cerf, Sirius un chien et Peter un rat. Quand ils devaient aller au saule cogneur qui avait été construit pour Rémus, c'était Peter grâce à sa petite taille qui poussait sur la racine de l'arbre violent ce qui permettait à Sirius et James de passer. Peter, le quatrième maraudeurs, est un garçon de petite taille et de faible carrure si l'on compare avec celle de James Sirius, ou Rémus. Il a les cheveux fins, bruns des yeux petits et humides et sa tête ressemble à celle d'un rat. Il est un garçon grasouillet et facilement influençable. Il a rencontré James, Sirius et Rémus, alors qu'il se faisait attaqué par les Serpentards, James et Sirius étaient donc allé régler les comptes des serpents tandis que Rémus l'aidait à s'enfuir. Par la suite, les trois jeunes gens le prirent sous son aile et c'est ainsi qu'il intégra le groupe de maraudeurs.

La famille Potter était donc en train de diner et on pouvait entendre le rire grave de Kevin Potter et le cri de surprise d'Erika Potter.

- James ! comment as-tu pu faire cela à se pauvre Severus !protesta-t-elle tandis qu'ils finissaient de diner.

- Pas si pauvre que ca maman ! riposta James, lui aussi est désagréable avec nous !

- Avoue que c'est toujours toi et tes amis qui commencez ! Quand Sirius est à côté de toi, on ne peut plus vous arrêter !

- On commence peut-être, mais lui ne se gène pas pour nous insulter à chaque fois qu'il passe dans les couleurs.

- Et cela est tout à fait compréhensible, vu tous les désagrement que vous lui avez causé ! dit elle en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Elle se tut un moment.

- D'ailleurs, tu ne crois pas que vous y êtes allés un peu fort c'est fois ? Quand même, le faire paraître tout nu sans qu'il le remarque. Je devrai te punir pour avoir fait cela.

- Maman !protesta James, c'était il y a 2 ans !

- Néanmoins il n'empèche que…

Elle allait continuer quand soudain, des coups répétés se firent entendre à la porte. Surprise la famille Potter s'entreregarda puis ils entendirent le plouk caractéristique des elfes de maison lorsqu'ils apparaissaient. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre et un petit cri de la part de leur elfe. Kevin Potter se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, baguette à la main, suivi du reste de sa famille.

Un homme, ou plutôt un jeune homme, se tenait au pas de la porte. Il semblait mouillé jusqu'au os, il avait les cheveux noirs qui dégoulinaient sur son front et ses yeux noirs brillaient.

C'est alors que James le reconnut.

- Sirius ! Ca alors, mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune homme retira quelques mèches de son front dégoulinant et lança :

- Je peux entrer ?

Il portait accroché à son épaule un grand sac noir où on devinait un très grand nombre d'affaires.

- Bien sur ! intervint Erika Potter. Mais entre, tu dois être gelé. Viens.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le salon.

- Viens dépose tes affaires et allons boire un chocolat chaud. Tiposti ! s'écria-t-elle.

Un petit plouc se fit entendre et un elfe de maison apparut devant eux.

- Madame m'a appelé ?

- Tiposti, veux-tu amener un chocolat chaud pour Mr Black.

- Tout de suite, madame.

Il disparut dans un plouc sonore et réapparut 2 minutes plus tard avec un bol de café chaud fumant.

- Voici, madame.

- Merci, tiens Sirius, assis-toi. Et explique-nous qu'est-ce qui t'arrive dit-elle en s'installant près de lui alors que James et son père s'asseyait sur un fauteuil.

Sirius but une gorgée de chocolat chaud puis déclara tranquillement :

- Je me suis enfui de chez moi.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent en même temps les trois Potter.

- Mais pourquoi diable as-tu fait une chose pareille ? s'écria Kevin Potter tandis que James s'écria :

- Je le savais ! je savais que tu allais finir par le faire. Maman, Papa, s'il vous plait, permettez le de rester avec nous et…

Sirius sourit faiblement.

- Doucement Cornedrue, doucement.

Le couple Potter savait que les maraudeurs s'étaient donné un surnom. Cornedrue était celui de James, Patmol celui de Sirius, Lunard celui de Rémus , et Peter se nommait Queudver.

- Je vais vous expliquer, dit-il en se tournant vers le couple Potter.

Voilà plusieurs jours que mes parents ont une attitude bizarre envers moi. Je n'y faisait pas attention au début mais hier matin j'ai surpris une conversation entre mes parents et un homme que je n'apprécie guere, il s'appelle John, John Tetbury. Il a deux enfants : une fille, Yvone,et un garçon Tokias. Le garçon est marié depuis longtemps mais la fille est encore célibataire. Je…

- Comment as-tu oser écouter aux portes ?? s'écria scandalisée Erika.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je me rendais dans la cjuisine pour prendre un peu de nourriture avant le petit-dejeuner car je savais que ma mère allait tout faire pour que je mange le moins à table.

Les époux Potter échangèrent un regard triste et entendu. Tous deux savaient combien le jeune homme était maltraité par sa famille. En effet, né dans une fammille qui vénérait Lord Voldemort, Sirius s'était révélé très differentes de ses parents et de son frère Régulus.

Alors que sa famille ne faisait que pratiqué des sortilèges de magie noir, Sirius ne s'y interréssait guère. Il avait des idées très différentes, il détestait le mage noir,ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu des traitements immonde de la part de son père et de sa mère qui d'ailleurs ne lui cachaient pas leur haine. Quand James avait présenté Sirius à ses parents, ceux-ci l'avait tout de suite adopté, et le couvrait d'attention qu'il, hélas, n'avait pas droit de la part de sa famille.

- Donc j'était entrain de repartir quand j'ai entendu mon nom, surpris je me suis arrêté et j'ai écouté la suite.

« C'est la solution, john ! Vous avez tout a fait raison, mon fils est vraiment différent de nous et une fille aussi ferme que la votre, le menera enfin sur le bon chemin. » a dit ma mère.

« C'est ce à quoi je pensais, ma fille veut donner a votre fils des lecons sur ce qui est bien pour lui, et croyez moi elle en connaît. Croyez vous que votre fils acceptera sans faire d'histoire ? »

Ma mère a eu un rire particulierement deplaisant :

« Oh il a tout interet, il connaît le plaisir de la cravache, et je ne crois pas qu'il veuille a ce point l'endurer a nouveau »

Erika poussa un cri d'horreur :

- La cravache ? Par Merlin, Kevin, il faut aller se plaindre auprès d'eux.

- N'en faites rien, s'empressa de repondre Sirius.

- Mais enfin, Patmol s'écria James, tu ne m'avais jaamis dit qu'ils te battaient à la cravache ! comment jouais-tu donc au quidditch ?

- Elle m'a fouetté quand je ne savais pas encore bien utilisé ma baguette et….mais ne parlons pas de ca ! elle arrêté quand je lui ai menacé de dire à tous le monde que certaines personnes dans notre famille ont fait des mesalliances. Ca a porté, elle ne veut pas qu'on salisse encore plus son nom.

Donc aprè ma mère a dit : « bien mon cher john, je dirai ce soir a mon fils qu'il se mariera avec votre fille. Au revoir maintenant j'ai du travail !

Et il est partit. Je suis retourné dans ma chambre et j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était jusu'au soir. J'etait furieux a l'interieur de moi mais je me suis dit que je devais garder la tete froide. Le doir elle m'a fait appelé et m'a dit sans autre préambule que je marierai avec Yvonne.

- Qu'as-tu dit ?demanda james

Sirius sourit :

- J'ai dit que je serais vraiment très content de me marier avec elle, mais qu'elle devait attendre un peu pour respecter le deuil d'un lointain cousin.

Elle m'a regardé vraiment abasourdie puis elle a repris d'un ton sec : nous ne sommes pas obligé de faire ce deuil tu feras ta promesse demain comme ca vous serez vraiment lié !

« Oui mère lui ai-je répondit docilement. » J'ai fait expres de me rendre docile pour qu'elle se doute de rien

Je suis sortit monté dans ma chambre et j'ai pris toutes mes affaire. Bien sur j'ai tout réduit. Ensuite je suis sortit par la fenetre et je suis venu jusqu'ici en balai.

- Comment as-tu pu réduire ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser de la magie.

- J'ai emprunté la baguette d'Andromeda qui était là et qui comme vous le savez a17 ans.

Les Potter gardèrent le silence.

- Trop cool, s'écria James. T'es trop fort d'avoir pu faire tous ca ! Maman , papa , s'il vout plait permettez lui de venir habiter ici.

- Nous, nous voulons bien mais ses parents risquent de porter plainte.

- Aucun crainte de ce coté là. Ma mère en constatant ma disparition, va d'abord faire des recherches puis va se contenter de m'envoyer un papier me disant que je suis renier.

- Et ca ne te dérange pas plus que ca ? interrogea Kevin.

Sirius haussa les épaules :

- Pas du tout, ca me ferait grand plaisir au contraire !

- Bien, lança alors Erika, alors c'est d'accord, tu peux venir habiter chez nous.

Ls deux maraudeurs sautèrent de joies.

- Mais, maintenant, vous allez tous les deux aller au lit car que je sache vous devez aller au chemin de traverse demain pour acheter tous ce que vous n'avez pas encore acheter pour la rentrée.

- Ok, dirent les deux jeunes gens.

- Vous y allez avec Rémus ?

- Oui et avec les filles aussi, dit James d'un ton rêveur.

- Très bien, allez dormir maintenant, dit madame Potter tout en regardant son fils avec exaspération.

Les filles en question étaient en fait Lily Evans, Kelly Miston et Aurélia Vanbower. Elles étaient amies avec les maraudeurs depuis leurs 1e années. Enfin…amies…si on peut dire cela. En effet si on excluait le fait que James, fou amoureux de Lily, lui demandait toujours de sortir avec lui, mais qu'elle, le détestant, le giflait toujours, que Kelly et Sirius se cherchaient toujours des noises et que Rémus et Aurélia se tournaient autour sans s'avouer leur sentiments…on pouvait dire, sans tout cela bien sur, qu'ils étaient amis.

Les garçons montèrent se changer et partagèrent la même chambre. Après avoir bavarder pendant deux bonnes heures et apres que madame Potter fut venue leur menacer que si ils ne dormaient pas immédiatement elle les reveillerait à 6 h, ils s'endormirent enfin.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_27 aout 1976 _

James regardait Lily qui dormait contre lui : elle était si paisible ainsi. Lily avait enfin accepté de sortir avec lui et il avait pu lui montrer qu'il n'était pas aussi crétin qu'elle le pensait.

Il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et gouter au…

- ALLEZ JAMES DEBOUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IL EST 8H !!!!!!!!!! ON DOIT ALLER AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE !!!!!!!!!!

James se reveilla en sursaut, chercha aveuglement quelque chose à jeter contre Sirius qui éclata de rire et se précipita vers la sortie.

- Tu ne perd rien pour attendre Sirius ! Je revais de Lily !!!!!!!!!!!!!!Espèce d'idiot !!

- Pour changer !!

Sirius éclata de rire pendant qu'un coussin atterissait a l'endroit où Sirius était si il n'avait pas fait un bond vers le couloir.

- Allez viens manger Jamesie !! dit il en s'élancant vers l'escalier.

James grogna et mis ses lunettes posées sur sa commode. Il soupira, il allait voir Lily…il sourit à cette pensée mais ce remobrunit aussitôt en pensant à ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Elle le trouvait crétin, prétentieux , vaniteux, la tete trop gonflés, les chevilles trop enflées, et par dessus tout elle détestait qu'il sorte avec les filles de l'ecole…pour ensuite les rejeter apres quelques jours. En somme elle le detestait.

Il saura du lit etalla dans la salle de bains. Une demi-heure plus tard il en ressortait tout propre et tout frais, et toute sa mauvaise humeur envolée. Il descendit en sifflotant.

- Tiens James, dis Sirius d'un ton moqueur, t'es tombé de ton lit.

James lui adressa un coup d'œil meurtrier avant de s'installer pour prendre son petit dejeuner.

- Qu'a t-il fait encore ? le coup du reveil glacé ? demanda Erika d'un ton amusé.

- Nan, grogna James, il m'a simplement hurlé dans les oreilles !!

Erika etouffa un rire pendant que Sirius n'y tenant plus éclata de rire devant la mine renfrognée de son meilleur ami.

Il mangèrent en bavardant et bientôt fut l'heure de partir. Ils prirent la poudre de cheminette et un à un arrivèrent au chemin de traverse.

- Où vous êtes vous donnez rendez-vous avec vos amis ?

- Chez madame de Guipure.

Madame Guipure est la propriétaire de la boutique "prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers", située sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve.

Ils marchèrent et bientôt se retrouvèrent devant la boutique de madame de Guipure.

- James ! Sirius ! On est là !! cria la voix d'u garçon.

Ces derniers se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

- Rémus !! crièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Et tous trois se donnèrent une grande accolade tandis que derrière eux trois jeunes filles se regardèrent d'un air à la fois amusé et exaspéré.

- comment tu vas ?

- Tu a passé de bonne vacances ?

- Tu te rend compte ! On est en 6e !

- Par quel moyen es-tu venu ici,Rémus ?

- Par…

- BONJOUR HEIN !!!

Les trois garçons arretèrent brusquement leur bavardages et tournèrent la tete d'un air confus vers les jeunes filles.

- Je sais que tu es impatiente que je te dise bonjour ma Lily mais je n'ai pas revu Rémus depuis un bon bout de temps et…ah au fait as-tu passée de bonnes vacances ?

- Ne rêve pas trop Potter ! Et comment veux tu que je passe de bonne vacances si tu n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des lettres !!

Tous éclatèrent de rire tandis que James rougit violemment.

Lily Evans était une jeune et jolie fille au cheveux auburns et aux yeux d'un vert emeraude. C'était une élève studieuse qui avait toujours les meilleurs points de l'école et que l'idée d'enfreidre le règlement ( qui était la spécialité des maraudeurs) ne lui effleurait même pas l'esprit

Ce que James aimait par dessus tout chez Lily c'etait ses yeux verts, il ne se lassait pas d'y plonger son regard… quand elle ne lui criait pas dessus.

Kelly Miston, elle, était une brune aux yeux noirs pétillants de malice. Elle était assez rebelle et n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait des autres. Aurélia Vanbower, par contre était une jeune fille blonde au reflet chatain, très douce, elle était l'amie de tous. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu très clair et avait toujour un mot pour faire sourire.

Finalement ils décidèrent de se séparer et James, Sirius et Kelly avec Erika et le reste avec Kevin.

Ils firent les boutiques, achetant choses utiles et inutiles, bavardant ensembles…

James, Sirius et Kelly avait presque fini quand James se rappella soudain qu'il devait acheter à manger pour son hiboux, Derek.

- Très bien vous y allez tous les trois, moi je vais vous achetez vos livres chez Fleury et Bott.

Vous restez devant le magasin ! Compris ??

- Oui maman, dit James tandis que Sirius et Kelly disait :

- Oui m'dame.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite boutique où un vieil homme se tenait derrière le comptoire.

- Bonjour jeune gens, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- j'aimerais, s'il vous plais, deux gros paquet de Miamhibou.

- Bien sur, jeune homme, et pour vous rien ? demanda le vieil homme d'un air bienveillant.

- Heu…si moi je voudrai aussi un paquet, dit Sirius. je l'ai laissé chez moi.

Kelly et le vendeur le regardèrent surpris tandis que James et lui echangeait un regard complice.

Ils payèrent et sortirent dehors attendre Erika Potter. Il y avait pas mal de gens donc ils restèrent collé à la vitrine de la boutique.

- Je ne comprend pas Sirius. Tu as des Miamhibou chez toi et tu en réachète ? Peux-tu nous…

Une terrible explosion l'interrompit. Des cris fusèrent de partout, et un homme hurla :

- ILS SONT LA !!!!!! LES MANGEMORTS !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il eut des hurlements de terreurs et les élèves de Poudlard virent avec horreurs des sorts fusés de partout.

James vit alors sa mère essayer de se frayer un chemin vers la boutique.

- Maman !! cria James, on est là !

Mais à peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase que sa mère disparut dans la foulé.

- Merde, s'écria James, il faut absolument qu'on s'enfuient sinon on va se faire tuer !

- C'est vrai et vaut mieux qu'on…

Il s'abaissa brusquement car un sort venait vers lui. Sans se consulter ils coururent tous dans la même direction.

Sirius se retourna un moment et découvrit avec horreur que 5 mangemorts les suivaient. Ils couraient à perdre haleine. Un sort fusa à quelques centimetre de Kelly. Sirius n'en pouvant plus se retourna tout en courant et cria :

- Expelliarmus.

Le sort rata le mangemort visé mais que pouvait faire d'autre Sirius. c'etait à peu près un des seul sort qu'il connaissait. Et c'était tou à fait justifié vu le nombre de professeur de défence contre le mal différent ils avaient eu. En effet ceux-ci ne restaient jamais plus de quelques mois. Certaines murmuraient qu'une malédiction avait été jeté sur ce poste.

Il se heurta brusquement à James qui s'était arrêté brutalement.

- M'enfin James ! continue ils vont nous rattraper, haleta t-il.

James ne répondit pas et Sirius regarda devant lui pour voir…une masse. Une masse de mangemorts les entourait. Ils avaient tous des espressions sinistres et moqueuse.

- Alors, ricana un mangemort, on essaye de s'enfuir Potter ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va laisser echapper le fils d'un des ennemis de notre maitre ??

Tous ricanèrent.

- Pourquoi avoir attaquer le chemin de traverse ? hurla James.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir Potter ? fit l'un méprisant.

- Oui, murmura James qui n'ecoutait que d'une oreille distraite et cherchait le moyen de sortir de ce guépier

- Nous sommes venu car nous voulons te ramenez à notre maitre, Potter. Pour qu'il puisse te tuer, ainsi faire souffrir ton père. Mais d'abord nous tuerons tes amis pour que tu puisses les voir mourir, ensuite ….et bien tu mourras de la main de notre maitre, dit il en éclatant de rire.

James frissonna.

- Vous ne les toucherez pas, murmura t-il d'une voix faible.

Les jeunes gens se ressererent.

- Y a peut-être un moyen, si tu viens sans faire d'histoire nous epargnerons tes amis. Nous vous laissons un moment réflechir, très cher ajouta t-il en éclatant de rire. Un rire remplit de dérision, de moquerie.

James hésita.

- James s'écria Sirius, ne me dit pas que tu songes à accepter.

- Mais il va vous tuer !

- Peu importe,s'écria Kelly, si on meurt on mourra ensemble mais pas séparement !

Comme James hésitait encore, Sirius lança :

- Te souviens-tu de ce que nous nous etions promis ?? Toujours amis, toujours s'entraider !

James resta silencieux.

- J'ai pas envie que vous mourrez à cause de moi.

Sirius ne l'écouta pas, il déclara tout haut :

- Il a fait son choix. Vous devrez nous passez sur le corps pour le prendre avec vous.

- Vraiment , dit le mangemort qui semblait être le chef. Tres bien.

Il leva sa baguette vers Sirius :

- Avada Keda…

Un grondement sourd se fit soudain entendre et une panache de fumée rouge apparut.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà :) vraiment désolé pour cet immence retard. J'éspère neanmoins que vous apprecierez ce chapitre. Les reviews ne sont pas de refus :p


	6. Premiers soucis

Chapitre 6: Premiers soucis.

Le mangemort s'interrompit brusquement, ébahi.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ca, cria un autre non sans des tremblements dans la voix.

Soudain, derrière la fumée rouge on entendit des voix.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe !! Tu m'avais dis que c'était sans danger !! dit une voix de femme.

Un rire retentit :

- Admets que c'était plutôt amusant toutes ces bousculades ! déclara une voix d'homme.

- Amusant !?? Harry, c'est la dernière fois que je monte sur cette…cet..ce truc.

Le rire du dénommé Harry retentit à nouveau :

- Bien sur que tu vas remonter sur ce « truc » comme tu dis… si tu veux qu'on rentre chez nous. Attends,je vais essayer de …_Finite incantatem ! _Voilà !

La fumée disparût instantanément et James, Sirius et Kelly et les mangemorts, virent apparaître un homme aux cheveux noirs d'un désordre inimaginable, et une femme d'une étonnante beauté, avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux bleus foncés.

Ces derniers s' époussetaient les vêtements sans regarder autour d'eux, la femme leva alors les yeux et pâlit en voyant trois jeunes enfants entourés de mangemorts les menaçant. Elle pâlit encore plus- si c'était possible- en voyant que l'un d'eux ressemblait énormement à Harry. Pas de doute, c'était bien James Potter, le père de son mari, qui était en train de se faire menacer par une vingtaine de mangemorts..

- Harry, murmura t-elle alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux baissé sur sa robe de sorcier Harry, pressa t-elle alors que celui-ci ne répondait pas

- Qu'y a t-il, Ginny ? demanda t-il en relevant la tête.

Il se figea à son tour.

- Oh, Non…déjà, dit-il en feignant l'ennui. Et …oh ! laissa t-il échapper en voyant deux garçons qu'il reconnut aussitôt. C'est pas vrai, grommela t-il furieux

Ginny lui jeta un regard inquiet. Il avait l'air très en colère. Et quoi de plus etonnant ? Son père et son parrain,(qu'il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître soit dit en passant), se faisait menacés dés son arrivé.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda séchement le chef des mangemorts en pointant sa baguette vers eux.

- Hum…je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est vous qui devriez poser cette question en premier. Qui êtes vous, vous ?

- Vous croyez peut –être que je vais gentiment vous donnez mon prénom pour que vous le donniez à vos amis les aurors ?

- Ma foi, je l'ai cru un instant, vu la réputation d'idiot que vous faites ! De plus vous allez aller à Azkaban, donc on connaitra quand même votre nom.

Il eut un silence.

- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ! hurla le mangemort. Tu vas le regretter

- Oh ! s'exclama Harry avec ennui. C'est toujours la même chose ! Indignation feinte, menace, faudrais peut-être changer de disque …non ?

- Espèce de…, il eut un sourire sadique. Ha, tu joues à ca, petit malin,

- Jouer à quoi ?

Le mangemort l'observa en avec hauteur.

- Tu n'a pas l'air de savoir à qui tu parles !

- Vraiment ? J'aurais pourtant cru que c'était à des voyous portants des masques pour cacher la laideur de leur traits et étant obligé d'être 20 pour vaincre trois jeunes adolescents de …6e année je suppose ?

Tous sursautèrent et regardèrent Harry avec les yeux ronds, tandis que les mangemorts devaient sûrement rougir sur leur masques.

De leurs côtés les élèves de Poudlard, se disaient que cet homme ne connaissait vraiment pas l'étendue du danger pour ainsi parler avec 20 mangemorts alors que lui-même était seul avec une femme. James quant à lui, pensait que l'homme ressemblait vraiment à son père côté physique, mais il chassa cette idée. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Sirius, par contre semblait être en parfait admiration devant Harry.

- Ouais ! Il a raison, déclara Sirius, vous êtes que des bandes de peureux,vous êtes venus à 20 pour une seule personne !!! Vous n'êtes même pas capables de conbattre seul contre James!!

- Ainsi, c'est à cause de ce jeune homme, toute cette armée ? Eh bien, dit il en s'inclinant théatralement devant James, je vois qu'on à affaire à une personne important ? Je me trompe ?

- Non, dit Sirius avant que James ne répondit, c'est James Potter, et ils veulent le tuer car son père est l'ennemi de Voldemort, et cette bande de plouk viennent executer ses ordres à sa place.

- Je crois qu'il te faudrait une bonne correction à toi !! hurla le mangemort.

Il dirigea une nouvelle fois sa baguette vers Sirius . Harry souffla à Ginny :

- Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire…

- Ne sois pas trop dur…

- Oh, Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Fais attention.

- _Avada keda…_

_- Expelliarmus !_

Le sort qu'Harry jeta balança non seulement la baguette et son propriétaire en direction du mur mais aussi une bonne dizaine d'autre mangemorts.

Le reste des mangemorts commenca à hurler de colère et se dirigèrent tous vers Harry.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser nous insulter comme cela !!hurla un autre mangemort qui semblait gigantesque.

Pendant ce temps Ginny, s'était faufilée dans la foule et avait réussi à entrainé James, Sirius et Kelly eberlués de voir un sort aussi puissant sortir de la baguette d'un seul homme.

- Venez ! Vite, courrez murmura t-elle.

Au moment où ils couraient, James entendit le dénommé Harry dire froidement :

- _Incarcerem !_

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir que la plupart des mangemorts s'était retrouvé ligoté.

Elle les fit courir pendant un bon quart d'heure dans les rues deserte. Elle ne cessait de jetter des regards vers l'arrière pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de mangemorts qui suivaient.

Soudain, un mangemort apparu devant eux, il leva sa baguette.

-_Stupé…_

_- Expelliarmus !_s'écria Ginny.

Le mangemort fut violemment rejeté en arrière et retomba sur le sol, inerte.

Ils coururent encore jusqu'à ce que tout à coup Ginny s'arrêta et les poussa dans une boutique sur leurs droite avant de les rejoindre et fermer la porte sur eux.

- Mais…s'écria Kelly débousselée mais Sirius lui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

Dehors, un groupe de mangemorts avançait à pas précipité à l'endroit où se trouvait Harry et les mangemorts.

- Merlin, faites qu'Harry s'en sorte, murmura t-elle tout bas.

Une fois les mangemorts partis, Kelly se dégagea de la main de Sirius en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Merci ! Mais tu sais un simple « chut » aurait pu me faire taire !! déclara t-elle férocement.

- Tu m'aurais ensuite demandé « pourquoi » et tu nous aurait fait remarqué !! rétorqua brutalement Sirius..

- Ce n'est pas vrai et…

- Stop ! Est ce que vous êtes accompagné par un adulte ? interrompit Ginny.

- Mes parents, déclara James.

- Qui sont ? demanda Ginny, bien qu'elle s'en doutait.

- Kevin et Erika Potter. Je suis James Potter et voici mon meilleur ami, Sirius Black, et Kelly Miston, une amie.

- Ainsi, c'est à toi qu'ils en veulent ? Pourquoi ?

- Car mon père est un auror que Voldemort deteste.

- Bien je vais vous…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Ils se cachèrent tous derrière une énorme armoire garnie de livres. Apparement ils avaient atterri dans une librairie.

- Y a quelqu'un ? cria la voix d'un homme.

Pas de réponse.

- Hé ??

- Mais….je reconnais cette voix, murmura Kelly.

- Chuut ! grommela Sirius.

- Qui est là, cria une fois encore l'homme.

- Mais c'est… PAPA !!s'écria t-elle.

- Kelly ?

Alors que la jeune fille bondissait de sa cachette, un homme d'une trentaine d'années se retournait vers elle.

- Kelly ! Dieu merci tu es vivante.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu es seule ?

- Non, il y a Black et Potter et aussi une femme qui nous a sauvé la vie avec l'homme qui était avec elle.

- Une femme ?

Ginny sortit à son tour de sa cachette suivie des deux garçons.

- Bonjour, je me nomme Ginny, Ginny Lowter.

- Ah, heu… j'ai cru comprendre que vous avez sauvé ces jeunes gens ?

Ginny eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Sauver serait trop dire. Enfait nous sommes arrivé à un moment précis et

- Ce n'est pas vrai, lança James, son …son…ami ?

- Mari, dit Ginny en souriant.

- Et bien son mari à neutraliser 10 mangemorts en un simple coup de baguette.

Mr Miston le regarda stupéfait.

- Est ce vrai ?, demanda t-il à Ginny.

- Heu…Mr Potter exagère surement, affirma t-elle.

- Mais non je n'exagère pas, s'écria James, vous pouvez demandez à

- Là n'est pas la question, interrompit à nouveau Ginny.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'on commence déjà à jaser sur Harry.

- J'aimerai que vous envoyer des aurors vers la ruelle qui se trouve en face de l'Allée des Embrumes. Je viens de voir un groupe de mangemort s'y diriger et mon mari y est, seul et je suis sur qu'il va vouloir d'un peu d'aide, dit-elle bien qu'elle en doutait fortement

- Très bien.

Il donna des ordres à ses hommes.

- Venez, dit-il à Ginny et aux élèves, je vais vous reconduire au cœur du chemin de traverse.

- Non, je dois rejoindre mon mari, il a besoin de moi.

- C'est trop dangereux Mme Lowter. Venez avec moi.

- Mais…

- Une vingtaine d'aurors sont partis l'aider, votre mari les laissera faire s'il est raisonnable.

- Justement il n'est pas raisonnaible ! s'écria t-elle.

Mr Miston eut un sourire.

Pendant que Ginny se rongeait les ongles d'angoisse, James et ses amis se renseignaient :

- Les mangemorts sont-ils partis ?

- Oui, notre arrivé les a fait peur de plus ils n'étaient pas très nombreux.

- Est-ce que vous avez vu ma mère ?

- Oui, elle n'a rien, elle est près des autres personnes blessés. Elle les soigne sur place en attendant que les autres médicomages arrivent. Elle est très inquiète.

- On devait la retrouver devant la boutique où ils vendent des Miamhibou quand l'attaque a eu lieu.

Il marchèrent tout en bavardant et s'arrêtèrent devant un attroupement de personnes qui s'animaient.

- James ! Sirius ! Kelly !, Merlin Merci!

James eut à peine le temps de dire ouf que sa mère l'étreigna.

- Oh ! Mon chéri, j'ai eu si peur si tu savais !!

- Heu…Maman tu m'étouffe.

- Oh suis désolé, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour vous, murmura Erika.

- Calmez-vous Erika, déclara Mr Miston, ils vont bien.

- Oui mais c'est ma faute ! Je n'aurais jamais vous laisser seul, je le savais !!

Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux.

- Vous n'avez rien ? On vous a rien fait ?

- Nan, ne t'inquiète pas, on a rien eu.

Elle le regarda etrangement :

- James ? Que vous êtes t-il arrivés ?

- Rien je t'assure…Papa est là ?

- Non, se lamanta-t-elle ! Il n'est toujours pas revenu et c'est ca qui m'inquiète.

Elle remarqua soudain Ginny.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Heu…

Erika se tourna vers James :

- Toi tu as des explications à me donner !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kevin Potter, suivi de Rémus, Aurelia, et Lily se dirigeait vers Fortarôme Florian, le marchand de glace. Ils avaient bien mérité une glace après tous ces magasins qu'ils avaient faits.

Kevin prit un cornet avec au moins cinque boules dessus. Rémus le regarda amusé :

- On sait d'où tient James , maintenant !

Il eut un sourire confus :

- Mais personner n'arrivera jamais à battre Sirius ! Lui en prend une bonne dizaine à chaque fois qu'il vient ici ! Ah si…Peut-être que Peter arrivera à le battre.

- Peter ? Tiens à ce propos, où est-il ?

- Encore en vacance au Québec avec sa famille.

- Encore en vacances ??? Mais quand revient-il ?

- Surement le jour de la rentrée comme d'habitude.

Kevin se tourna vers les filles :

- Alors dites moi, les filles avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Oh ! Oui c'etait génial s'écria Rose ! Nous sommes partis en Hongrie !!

- L'Hongrie ?? s'écrièrent Rémus et Kevin éberlués.

- Oui ! Si vous saviez comme c'est beau là bas !!J'ai appris à faire du cheval !!Les chevaux hongrois sont très fougueux vous savez, mais grâce à un petit tour de passe passe de la part de mes parents, j'ai eu le droit de participer aux cours.

Tous comme James, Sirius, Peter et Kelly , Rose était la fille de deux sorciers. Seul Lily était fille de moldus, personnes ne possédant aucun pouvoir magique. Elle avait une sœur qui la detestait depuis qu'elle avait su que Lily était une sorcière. Elle s'appelait Pétunia et était devenu plus jalouse que jamais en voyant l'admiration que ses parents portaient sur « leur Lily adorée ».

- Et toi Lily as-tu passé de bonnes vacances chez tes parents ?

Avant qu'elle ait pu repondre une explosion retentit.

Kevin se leva d'un bond.

- Non …Les mangemorts, souffla t-il. Venez.

Rémus prit la main d'Aurelia et Kevin , celle de Lily.

- Suivez moi.

Ils coururent à travers les gens qui hurlaient de peur. Kevin ouvrit la porte de madame de Guipure.

Celle-ci était affolé.

- Mr Potter ! Vous…vous avez vu ? Ce sont eux ?

Kevin approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Par Merlin, souffla t-elle au bord de l'évanoissement.

- Madame de Guipure, je voudrais que vous les cachiez jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Je dois aller aider les autres. Vous savez où les mettre bien sur ?

- Oui, comme la dernière fois.

- Merci, faites bien attention à eux ! Je ramènerai ici toute les personnes que j'arrive à sauver.

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas et puis, les sorts de protections sur ma porte sont toujours là.

- Merci beaucoup.

Il se tourna vers les jeunes gens attérés.

- Vous allez rester là pendant que j'irais aider les autres à s'en sortir. D'accord ?

- Je veux venir avec vous, déclara Rémus.

Kevin sourit :

- J'en serai ravi mais crois moi il ne vaut mieux pas, de plus je ne tiens pas à ce que James et Sirius me trucide s'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Il dit tout bas :

- J'éspère qu'ils ne leurs aient rien arrivés.

- Très bien Mr Potter, faites attention mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ferais attention à vos amis.

Il partit sans un mot.

Madame de guipure se tourna vers les élèves :

- Venez, il existe ici une petite cachette pour vous trois. Elle les entraina dans l'arrière boutique, et se dirigea vers un énorme rideau.

Lily pensa tout d'abord que c'est derrière ce rideau qu'ils allaient se cacher, et était en train de se demander si le père de Potter n'avait pas sur-estimé la vendeuse, niveau protection.

Madame de Guipure ouvrit le rideau. Derrière celui-ci se trouvaient des centaines de robes de sorcier pas encore retouchées. Elle sortit sa baguette :

_Afin que ces enfants soient protégés,_

_des mangemorts voulant les tuer,_

_qu'apparaisse devant moi,_

_une porte qui les dissimulera._

Elle agita sa baguette et une porte se matérialisa devant eux.

- Allez entrer et n'y sorter pas tant qu'on vient pas vous chercher !

Elle les poussa à l'interieur et referma la porte sur eux.

Après que Madame de Guipure les aient poussés à l'interieur, Rémus, Lily et Aurelia observèrent la salle dans laquelle ils venaient d'atterir.

Celle-ci était vide. Toute vide. Il n'y avait rien du tout, ni fenetre, ni meuble et ni porte. Comment madame de Guipure voulait-elle qu'ils essayent de sortir d'ici ?

- C'est vide, fit remarquer inutilement Rémus.

Ils s'assirent en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard…

- J'espère qu'il n'ai rien arrivé à Sirius et James.

- Je ne savais pas que chez les maraudeurs, vous vous inquiétez les uns pour les autres, fit observer Lily moqueuse.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle le regretta devant le regard noir et déçu que lui lança Rémus. De plus Rémus était le seul garçon qu'elle appréciait dans leur bande.

- Excuse moi Rémus, murmura t-elle confuse.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Moi je crois qu'ils n'ont rien, déclara Aurelia.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Bien… ils sont avec la mère de James ? Et tout le monde sait qu'elle sait bien se battre !

- Mouais…fit Rémus peu convaincu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Rémus ! Tous se passera bien tu verras, murmura t-elle en lui prenant la main. De plus, James et Sirius sont les meilleurs elèves de l'école ! Je suis sur qu'il s'en sortiront et qu'il parviendront à protéger Kelly dit elle tout bas.

Ils echangèrent un regard et Rémus sourit. Puis tous retombèrent dans le mutisme en attendant les nouvelles de l'extérieur.

Finalement Harry reussit à tous les neutraliser. Il ne les avait pas tuer bien sur, ils étaient tous stupéfixés ou ligotés et le regardés avec de grands yeux effrayés. En effet Harry leur avait enlevé leur masque et il avait retrouvé les « papas »de ses ennemis à Poudlard au temps où il était encore jeune. Enfin, ce n'etait pas qu'il était vieux mais bon…

Harry sourit :

- Bien, comme je ne peux pas vous porter tous seul, je vais aller demander aux aurors de venir m'aider à vous transporter à Azkaban.

Ceux qui étaient ligotés remuèrent de désespoire.

- A moins que vous n'ayez quelques choses à me dire ?

Il s'aggrenouilla près du chef des mangemorts qu'il avait baillonné et lui retira son baillon.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous prendre ce gosse ?

Le mangemort le regarda moqueur

- Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te le dire ?

- Oui.

- Et bien tu te trompes ! Je préfererais mourir plutôt que te le dire.

- Très bien, dit Harry en se levant.

Il leva sa baguette et ouvrit la bouche.

- Attends ! s'écria le mangemort.

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- Mais…que vas-tu faire ? demanda le mangemort paniqué.

Il s'averait que ce mangemort était le père d'Alecto et d'Amycus Carrow : Adrien Carrow.

- Bien…dit Harry feignant la surprise, je vous ai demandé quelque chose et vous m'avez répondu que vous préfereriez mourir plutôt que de me dire la réponse…et bien… je vous prend au mot.

Il releva sa baguette qu'il avait baissé et réouvrit la bouche mais le mangemort l'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

- Qu'y a t-il encore ? Ne vous êtes donc jamais retrouvé dans une situation pareille ?

Le mangemort ne répondit pas .

- Ah…je comprends dit Harry faussement compatissant. Vous êtes nouveau ?

Le mangemort hocha la tête.

- C'est etrange l'autorité que vous avez sur les autres alors que vous êtes nouveau.

- Faut bien se faire respecter ! dit froidement Adrien Carrow.

- Oh je n'en doute pas dit Harry moqueur mais…

Il se baissa soudain. Un sort venait de lui frolé le nez. Il se tourna et se retrouvera devant des mangemorts, bien entendu, le contraire l'eut étonné, songea t-il tout en se levant.

- Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? demanda Adrien sarcastique.

Harry soupira. Ginny allait le tuer…

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, lorsque au loin une femme hurla, ce fut le signal de la bataille entre la vingtaine de mangemort et l'homme qui avait remonté le temps pour sauver ses parents.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils attendaient, mais ils n'étaient plus trois. Ils étaient maintenant une trentaine de personne.

Rémus en avait marre. Il en avait marre de rester là à rien faire alors que d'autre risquait leur vie pour les sauver eux. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ?

Il laissa glisser son regard vers Lily. Celle-ci essayait de calmer une femme agée qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Il avait été déçu par ce qu'avait dit Lily. Elle pensait vraisemblablement qu'entre eux, les maraudeurs, il n'y avait pas de véritable d'amitié. Il était étonné d'une telle remarque de sa part. il savait qu'elle détestait James, enfin c'est ce qu'elle disait, mais de là à dire que leur amitié était égal à pacotille. Il y avait quand même des limites. Il regarda Aurélia.

Celle-ci avait posé sa tête contre le mur et semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Il eut un sourire attendrissant. Merlin, qu'il aimait cette fille ! Elle était si douce, si belle si fragile…mais jamais il ne lui proposerait de sortir avec lui. Pourquoi ? La réponse était simple, il était un loup-garou, un monstre, trop dangereux pour elle.

Il en était là à ses réflexion quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain et Kevin Potter apparut.

- Messieurs, dames, vous pouvez sortir d'ici, nous avons réussi à chasser les mangemorts.

- Vous en êtes sur ? demanda la vieille dame.

- Absolument, madame. Encore maintenant, des aurors vérifient pour la énième fois les environs. Vous pouvez sortir sans danger. Nous allons conduire ceux qui recherchent quelqu'un, au centre de chemin de traverse.

Il eut des exclamations enjouées et tous voulurent sortirent en même temps.

Lily, Rémus et Aurelia, s'approchèrent de Mr Potter.

- Vevez, dit-il en souriant, nous allons rejoindre les autres.

- Vous les avez retrouvez ?

Le visage de Kevin s'assombrit.

- Non, mais un message a été lancé à tous les aurors comme quoi dés qu'ils trouvent quelqu'un, ils le ramèneront au centre.

Ils partirent donc en direction du lieu de rassemblement, s'efforcant de ne pas faire attention aux magasins quelques fois brulés, ou détruits.

Il arrivèrent enfin et Kevin laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en même temps que les trois adolescents quand ils virent Mme Potter accompagnée de James, Sirius et Kelly.

- James ! Erika, vous êtes sain et sauf ?

- Kevin ! Merlin Merci !!

- Erika tu vas bien, vous allez tous bien ? demanda t-il à la ronde.

- Kelly est ce que ça va ?

- Lily, Aurelia ! Nous ca va ! Et vous ?

- Rémus, vous n'avez rien eu ??? demanda Sirius exité. Nous, nous avons passé un moment, tu sais pas comment !! C'était génial.

- Génial ???

Tous le regardèrent abasourdi.

- Oui, lança Sirius ravi d'être le centre d'attention, grâce à Ginny Lowter et à son mari.

- Ginny Lowter ?

Tous se retournèrent vers Ginny, mais celle-ci ne les regardait pas. Le dos tourné, elle cherchait des yeux Harry, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas être en vu.

- Oui, dit Erika avec un sourire. Elle et son mari les aurait apparemment sauvés d'une vingtaine de mangemort qui en voulait à ton fils, dit elle en le regardant d'un air appuyé.

Kevin eu une mine furieuse.

- C'est pas vrai, Ils n'oseront quand même pas…

Il regarda Ginny, celle-ci, les yeux voilé, recherchait en vain Harry.

- Madame Lowter ?

- …

- Madame Lowter??

Ginny sursauta :

- Hein? Je veux dire …Oui ?

- Je suis Kevin Potter, un des aurors du ministre de la magie, pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Ginny Lowter dit-elle distraitement tout en cherchant encore Harry.des yeux

- Et…d'où venez –vous ?

- Etats-Unis.

- Ha, dit Kevin décontenancé.

Cette femme ne répondait que par monosyllabes.

- Et puis-je savoir ce que vous venez faire ici et quel rôle vous avez eu dans la protection de ces jeunes gens ic…

La jeune femme l'interrompit d'un petit cri :

- Harry !!

Celui-ci essayait de se frayer dans la foule un passage. A première vu il ne semblait pas blesser mais quand il arriva près d'elle elle remarqua son teint très légerement pâle.

Il releva à peine la tête qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Ginny !dit-il en souriant. Comment vas-tu chérie ? demanda t-il innocemment.

- Ne fais pas ton air innocent !Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais, Par Merlin ! Ca fait plus d'une heure que je t'attends !!Tu n'es pas blessé ?ajouta t-elle inquiète. Et…tu as encore laisser echapper ta magie, mumura t-elle furieuse, très bas de sorte que les autres n'entendirent rien.

- Comprends moi ! Ils étaient une cinquantaine. J'étais bien obligé de la laisser passée !

- Il n'y avait pas d'aurors ?

- Quels aurors ?

- Mais…ils étaient sensés te rejoindre pour t'aider.

- Ils se sont surement trompés de chemin,…ou bien ils n'ont pas voulu trouver le chemin, dit Harry sarcastique.

- Harry, j'ai rencontré ton…

- Mr Lowter ? intervint Kevin Potter.

Harry se tourna vers lui et tous deux eurent un choc à la vue de l'autre.

Son grand-père, il en était sur c'était lui, était son portrait craché. « Dieu merci, j'ai enlevé les lunettes. »songea t-il.

- Oui, dit-il en souriant.

Kevin Potter était médusé. Qui était cet homme qui le ressemblait tant? Il le regarda d'un air méfiant.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez sauvez ces jeunes gens, dit il en désignant les élèves.

- Heu…pas vraiment vous savez…

- Avouez, Mr Lowter, s'ecria Sirius. Vous nous avez débarasser d'une dizaine de mangemort en un simple coup de baguette.

Harry eut l'air embarassé.

- Mr…Mr.. ? il regarda Sirius d'un air interrogateur.

- Black, répondit à sa place Kevin.

- Mr Black exagère sûrement !

- Mais non! On vous a vu.

- Vous avez du mal voir, je n'en ai pas ligoté 10 en un simple coup de baguette, voyons ! C'est absurde.

Sirius, James et Kelly s'appretaient à protester vigoureusement, quand ils surprirent le regard désespéré que Ginny et Harry leur lançaient.

Leurs visages s'éclairèrent. Ils avaient compris.

- A la rigueur, dit Kelly, votre femme nous a si vite entrainé pour nous sortir de ce guépier qu'on a peut être…mal vu ?

- Tu crois ? demanda Sirius. Ma foi peut être. En fait je dois le reconnaître je vous ai vu en ligoté que 2, mais j'étais tellement content que vous nous aviez sorti de ce mauvais pas que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vous donner l'air d'un super héros venu d'une autre planètes.

Harry et Ginny leur lança un regard reconnaissant et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Un auror arriva :

- On a trouvé une quarantaine de mangemort stupéfixé dans la rue en face de l'allée des Embrumes.

- L'allée des Embrumes ? répéta Miston. Mais c'est où vous êtiez !! s'écria t-il en désignant Harry.

Kevin Potter se retourna brusquement vers lui :

- Vous les avez donc combattus seul et vous vous en êtes sortis sans une egratinure ?

- Non voyons, improvisa Harry, des gens m'ont aidés !

- Des gens ? Quel gens ?

- Je n'en sais rien, déclara Harry jouant la carte de l'innocence. Ils sont venus m'aidés, ils sont sortit de nulle part comme ca…

- Etaient- ce des aurors ? demanda Mr Miston.

- Mais …comment pourrais-je le savoir ? s'écria Harry.

- Comment étaient-ils habillés ? Etaient-ils en robe sorcier rouge ?

Harry fit mine de réfléchir :

- Non je ne pense pas, ils avaient des vêtements normaux.

Kevin ne répondit pas.

- Des vêtements normaux ? Qu'entendez vous par là ?

- Ben des pantalons et des T-shirt, sous les robes de sorciers noirs ou grise, qu'importe…

- Puis-je savoir où vous allez habitez ?

- Nous ne le savons pas encore, intervint Ginny. Mais si cela ne vous dérangerait pas et si vous n'avez plus besoin de nous, nous allons partir à la recherche d'un appartement et d'un travail. Il se fait tard nous ne trouverons rien après.

- Bien entendu, dit Erika avant que son mari ne proteste pour leur poser d'autres questions, et merci encore d'avoir sauvé mon fils et ses amis.

- Le plaisir est pour nous madame, dit il en s'inclinant.

- En tout cas vous êtes trop fort d'avoir reussi à nous débarrasser de ses quelques mangemorts, dit Sirius avec enthousiasme.

- Merci, Mr Black dit-il avec sourire un peu ému. Au revoir !

Et ils partirent dans la foulée.

- Je les trouve...bizarres, déclara Kevin.

- Voyons Kevin , ces jeunes gens ont sauvés ton fils, tu pourrais au moins leur être reconnaissant !

- Mouais…fit-il peu convaincu. Bien, je suppose qu'on a besoin de toi à l'hopital ?

- Non, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de blessés.

- Très bien, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici non plus moi. John, dit-il en regardant Mr Miston, veux tu dire que je viendrai faire mon rapport demain ? Je dois ramener tous ce petit monde chez eux. Moi je rentre avec James et Sirius. Kelly reste avec vous, je suppose. Lily ? Rémus et Aurelia ? Vos parents sont ils là ?

- Non, déclara Rémus mais je peux rentrer seul.

- Bien sur, déclara Kevin sarcastique. Tu viens avec nous. Lily Aurélia ?

- J'ai dit à ma mère que je la retrouverais à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, dit Aurelia.

- Moi je suis venu seule.

- D'accord. Aurelia, nous allons te déposer et Lily tu viens chez nous.

- Quoi ? Mais ma mère va s'inquiêter !

- Ne t'inquiète pas je lui enverrai un message pour lui dire que tu es chez moi. Tu pourrais aussi passer le reste des vacances aussi si tu veux, il ne reste que quelques jours.

- Non, ca ira, s'empressa de dire Lily dont l'idée de rester trois jours avec Potter et Black la rendait déjà malade. Je ne veux pas vous déranger. De plus mes affaires sont chez moi.

- Tu es sur ma Lily ? demanda James. Rien ne me ferai plus plaisir que de t'avoir dans ma maison.

- Ne rêve pas trop Potter, je te supporte déjà à l'école, ne m'oblige pas à te supporter en vacances.

James eut une mine vexée.

- Bien allons y.

Ils partirent pour la résidence Potter et en chemin déposèrent Aurelia.

°°°°°

Quand Lily vit la maison des Potter, elle crut avoir une hallusination. C'était grand. Gigantesque !! Magnifique ! Mais elle n'allait surement pas dire ca à Potter, ca gonflerait encore plus son orgueil.

- Viens Lily dit Erika, retire ta veste et va t'asseoir dans le salon, je vais te servir à boire, après toutes ces émotions…

Ils entrèrent dans le grand salon, orné de brodure magnifique. Il faut dire que Erika Potter avait un assez bon gout.

- Bien, dit Kevin en s'installant, et si vous nous disiez ce qui vous êtes arrivés.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard entendu : pas question de trahir la promesse silencieuse qu'ils avaient fait à la femme et l'homme, de ne rien dire sur leur petite aventure.

Ils leurs dirent tous, changeant le terme « dix mangemort » en « deux ou trois » et changeant « venu de nulle part avec de la fumée » en « venu d'une rue tout près de la nôtre ».

- Bien, dit Kevin en s'étirant ca a été une dure journée pour nous tous mais au moins…on a sauvés ce qu'on a acheté, dit il rayonnant.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

Un hiboux arriva soudain. Kevin prit la lettre et la lut. Il releva la tête en souriant.

- Lily ta maman me demande de te ramener chez toi, et elle nous remercie de t'avoir hébergé pour 1 heure.

Lily sourit :

- Je vais prendre mes affaires.

Ils étaient sur le point de partir :

- Au revoir ma Lily chérie !! On se revoit à Poudlard ?

- Malheureusement, murmura t-elle.

Kevin et Erika lui lançèrent un regard d'excuse et ils partirent tandis que James, Sirius et Rémus se dirigèrent vers l'escalier.

- Minute là s'écria Erika, où allez vous ?

- On va se changer dit James.

- A trois ?? demanda t-elle éberluée.

Mais ils avaient déjà disparu dans la chambre qui, supposa Lily, était celle de Potter.

°°°°°°°°°

Une fois dans la chambre, Rémus les regarda.

- Alors ?

James et Sirius sourit et commencèrent avec entrain à lui raconter ce qui s'était véritablement passée.

- Je t'assure, cet homme est trop fort mais sa femme et lui ne veulent pas que ca se sache donc on n'a pas tout dis aux parents de James.

Rémus les regarda sceptique.

- Un homme apparut de nulle part avec de la fumée, arrive à neutraliser une dizaine de mangemorts à l'aide d'un seul coup de baguette et il ne voudrait pas que ca se sache ? Peu de gens sont comme ca ! Vous êtes sur que…

- Puisqu'on te dis qu'on l'a vu !! Ne nous crois-tu pas ?

Rémus soupira :

- Si mais je trouve bizarre qu'il ne ce soit pas vanter de son exploit. Remarque il n'est peut être pas comme vous.

James et Sirius lui lançèrent des regards assassins.Rémus sourit :

- Je crois que vous devriez le dire à tes parents James. S'il est réellement fort, comme vous le dites, peut-être va t-il essayer de se retourner contre vous. Peut-être sont-ils des mangemorts.

- Rémus ! Tu écoute ce qu'on te dis ?? s'écria James exaspéré. Ils nous on sauvés !! Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour lui faire confiance ??

- Si mais…et puis ne trouves-tu as qu'il ressemble à ton père.

James resta silencieux.

- Si j'ai remarqué mais…et alors ? Il se peut que quelque part dans le monde il y ait une personne te ressemblant ?

Rémus soupira :

- Si vous le dites mais je persiste à croire que vous devriez le dire à vos parents. Enfin pas toi Sirius puisque …Hé ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là Sirius ?

Un grand sourire ravagea le beau visage du maraudeur.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Heu… Je commence à avoir peur de connaître là reponse, dit Rémus inquiet.

James sourit et comme Sirius trépignait d'excitation il dit :

- Ben alors dit le !!

- JE ME SUIS ENFUIE DE CHEZ MOI !!!!

Rémus sursauta :

- Quoi ?

Sirius s'approcha de lui et dit à son oreille :

- JE ME SUIS ENF…

- Ca va ca j'ai compris, mais…comment as-tu pu…tu…

Il semblait perdu. Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire.

- Allez Rémus ! fais pas cette tête !

- Et…tu habites ici ?demanda Rémus anxieux.

- Ouais, dit Sirius fier, le temps de trouver un appart'.

Rémus porta sa main au front :

- Merlin ! Je plains ta mère James !

Et ils s'écroulèrent de rire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ginny et Harry transplanèrent au Pré-au-Lard et se dirigèrent d'un bon pas vers les grilles de Poudlard.

Ils firent tinter la grille et rusard arriva en clopinant.

- Oui, dit il d'un ton rude.

- Bonjour, dit Ginny d'une voix douce, nous aimerions voir le directeur s'il vous plait.

- Le directeur ne recoit pas à cet heure !

- Dites lui au moins que nous voulons le voir?

- Vous avez un rendez-vous ?

Alors que Ginny s'appretait à répondre non, Harry l'interrompit :

- Oui, il nous a appelé pour le poste de défence contre les forces du mal.

- Vraiment ? Je me souviens pas qu'il ait fait mention de postulant pour le poste, dit Rusard dubitatif.

- Il ne vous l'a peut être pas dit.

Rusard lui jeta un regard noir :

- Je vais allez lui demander, grommela t-il sceptique.

- Oh, s'empressa de dire Harry, vous n'allez quand même pas faire tout le chemin et revenir nous ouvrir la porte ? Laissez nous au moins allé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ensuite allez l'appeler.

Rusard hésita :

- Très bien.

Ils s'avancèrent à trois vers le magnifique château. Rusard grommelait :

- A quoi ca sert que vous prenez ce poste si on sait déjà que vous allez démissioné dans quelques jours.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je démissionnerai tout de suite !

- Tout simplement car ce poste est maudit ! Moi je vous le dis, dit il en grommelant.

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Restez là, dit-il en les laissant sur le pas de la porte.

Il partit en laissant la porte idiotement ouverte.

Harry regarda Ginny et lui fit signe d'entrer.

- Tu es fou ? Il nous a dit de rester là !

- Chérie ? Tu peux me dire depuis quand tu obéis ce que te dis Rusard, dit il en l'entrainant dans le vaste hall.

- Harry, si Dumbledore lui dit qu'on a pas pris rendez-vous, ils vont nous chasser et on aurait l'air bien!!

- Tu

- Bonsoir, dit une voix grave.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement et tous deux durent éviter de laisser échapper un fou rire devant le Dumbledore qui se tenait devant eux.

Il était peut être jeune mais ne semblait pas avoir changé en 20 ans. Le plus comique était qu'il portait un chapeau de sorcier vert pomme avec comme motifs, des joueurs de quidditch qui volaient autour du chapeau.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous veniez pour un poste ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir convoquer.

- Heu…Et bien c'était là la seul manière de vous approcher donc…

Dumbledore sourit :

- Vous venez donc réellement pour le poste.

- Oh oui bien sur !

- Suivez-moi je vous prie.

Ginny et Harry se regardèrent. Dumbledore était assez froid.Ils haussèrent les épaules et le suivit dans les larges corridors.

Ils arrrivèrent devant la gargouille et Dumbledore murmura le mot de passe.

- Bien dit-il en s'asseyant. Vos noms, d'où vous venez.

- Harry Lowter et voici ma femme Ginny. Nous venons des Etats-Unis.

- Vous êtes venu pour deux postes différents. Lesquels ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix lasse.

- Ma femme voudrait apporter son aide dans l'infirmerie.

- Aide-infirmière ? Nous n'en avons jamais eu, dit Dumbledore étonné.

- C'est le moment de changer un peu, suggera Ginny d'une voix douce. Je pourrais aider votre infirmière à ranger les antidotes. Il est impossible qu'elle n'est besoin d'aide dans une école où il y a un aussi grand nombre d'élèves.

- Certes, où avez-vous déjà mis en pratique votre talen d'infirmière ?

Ginny réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Dans un hôpital aux Etats-Unis.

- Quel est son nom ?

Ca se corsait.

- Duke Magic Healt Syste.

Dumbledore fronca les sourcils:

- Vous travaillez dans un de ses hôpitaux ??

- Bien sur !

Impossible de vérifié ! Duke University Healt Syste regroupait troix grands hôpitaux et employait au moins 11000 personnes.

- Très bien,murmura Dumbledore. Si je vous demande quels sont les effets de la potion du sommeil ?

Ginny resta un moment prise de court par la rapidité de la question puis se reprit :

- C'est une potion pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves. Après l'avoir bu, on se sent somnoler, et tout devient flou autour de soit. Puis pour finir, on plonge dans un profond sommeil.

- Et que pouvez-vous me dire de la Pimentine ?

- Elle est d'une efficacité fulgurante. Mais elle a pour effet secondaire de faire fumer les oreilles pendant plusieurs heures. Elle est incroyablement pimentée.

- Bien murmura Dumbledore. Quel est la principale constitution des antitodes suivants :

la potion d'Enflure, la Gorgée de Désenflage ?

- La mandragore.

- A quoi sert philtre régénérateur à la mandragore ?

- C'est l'antitode à la pétridication.

- Et comment se nomme le sortilège qui libère la trachée de la cible si elle est bloquée ?

- _Anapneo._

- Très bien, dit Dumbledore un peu étonné. Je vais vous donner une feuille où il y aura des questions plus compliquées que les basiques que je viens de vous poser.

Il lui tendit une feuille et se leva invitant le couple à faire de même.

- Vous allez faire cette petite interrogation dans cette salle, dit il en désignant une porte qui n'était pas là il y a deux secondes. Il l'ouvrit pour la laisser passer.

- Pendant ce temps, je vérifierais les connaissances de votre mari.

La porte se referma et Dumbledore regarda Harry.

- A nous deux.

Il s'assit en souriant.

- Bien que j'ai dit que c'était des questions basiques que je lui avait posés, votre femme connaît bien son métier.

Harry sourit.

- Elle a du penser qu'il fallait qu'elle sache me soigner vu que je me débrouille toujours pour me faire de blessures.

- Vraiment ? demanda Dumbledore interessé. Pourquoi ?

Zut ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de dire ça !

- Oh pour des choses sans importance, dit-il avec désinvolture.

Dumbledore le regarda sceptique, il essaya de pénétrer dans l'esprit du jeune homme mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci opposa une très forte résistance.

- Si nous commencions ? demanda Harry avec un leger sourire.

- Hum…Oui allons-y.

Il regarda Harry profondément.

- Comment se nomme les démons des eaux ?

- Les strangulots.

- Détaillez les moi.

- Les Strangulots sont d'étranges créatures verdâtres qui ont l'apparence de petits poulpes et d'enfants  
Ils ont de longs doigts et fins. Mais malgré cette apparence fragile , leur poigne est d'une force incroyable. Ils pourraient vous étrangler en 30 secondes.

- Quel est la formule pour les combattre ?

- _lashlabask._

- Quel effet a-t-il sur le Strangulot ?

- Grâce à une forte puissante le sortilège propulse le strangulot ce qui vous permettra de prendre la fuite.

- Quel est le sortilège de protection le plus connu ?

_- Protego_.

- D'accord, tenez, dit il en tendant une feuille. Faites-la ici.

10 minutes plus tard, Harry rendit sa feuille. Dumbledore la parcourut étonné.

Puis soupira lasse :

- Qui êtes vous ?

Harry le regarda surpris.

- Mais je vous l'ai dit. Je suis Harry Lowter et ma femme se nomme Ginny. Nous

- Je veux dire qui êtes vous réellement ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- C'est impossible de répondre à toutes ces questions sans faire une seule faute ! Vous savez fermer votre esprit et quand je vous ai vu j'ai senti une grande puissance autour de vous ! D'où venez-vous ?

Harry se leva.

- Vous vous trompez, monsieur. Si vous ne voulez pas que nous enseignons, dites le nous, nous pourrons très bien allez chercher ailleurs.

Dumbledore resta silencieux. La porte s'ouvrit et Ginny entra.

Elle tendit la feuille à Dumbledore qui la lut distratement. Un sourire apparut :

- Bien, je vous engage à l'essai. Si d'ici une semaine tous va bien vous serez pris. Je vais vous conduire à vos nouveaux appartements.

Ils sortirent du bureau et s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte en bois.

Dumbledore l'ouvrit et Ginny et Harry rentrèrent dans ce qui étaient leur nouveaux chez eux.

Tous étaient décoré de rouge, et il y avait une impression de chaleur qui était très agréable.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore souriant à leurs mines ravies. C'est ici. Je voudrais vous remercier d'être venu pour le poste. Je désespérais de trouver quelqu'un. Je vous laisse vous reposer. Les cours commencent le 1e septembre. Vous devez participer à la répartition pour que je puisse vous présenter aux élèves. Des question ? Sur ce, à demain.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny.

- Qu'as-tu mis sur ta feuille pour le rendre plus aimable.

Elle sourit :

- J'ai entendu Dumbledore te dire que tu n'avais pas de fautes. Donc j'ai fais exprès de mettre quelques fautes ici et là pour diminuer sa méfiance.

Harry la prit dans ses bras.

- Ma femme est une génie.

Elle éclata de rire quand Harry la fit bousculer sur le fauteuil en velour.

Et ils finirent cette journée en amour.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà, je sais que j'ai mis pas mal de temps, mais il faut savoir que j'ai pas mal de boulot donc pas le temps d'aller sur le net, d'ailleur là je triche, je devrais être en train d'etudier.

J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plus.

Les reviews m'ont fait enormement plaisir et d'autres ne sont pas de refus. Voilà gros bisous. Et je reviendrai surement a Toussain.


	7. En route vers Poudlard!

Chapitre 7 : En route vers l'école

- James! Sirius! Dépêchez-vous Merlin! Il est 10h45 !!

- On arrive ! crièrent les concernés du deuxième étage.

Ils descendirent quatre à quatre les escaliers et atterrirent devant une Erika Potter, passablement énervée.

- Vous êtes comme des jeunes filles ma parole ! s'emporta t-elle. Trois heures pour se préparer ! Vos bagages étaient sensés être fait hier soir non ?

James et Sirius baissèrent la tête et marmonnèrent quelque chose qui ressemblait à « on avait autre chose à faire hier »

- As-tu rangé ta chambre ?

- Hein ? Hmm….Oui, oui.

Erika le regarda d'un air suspect puis soupira :

- Bref, on y va. As-tu prévenu Tiposti, qu'on partait ?

- Oui.

- Allons-y, déclara Sirius avec entrain.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare où ils rencontrèrent Rémus et Peter qui venait d'arriver de vacances.

Le train se mit alors à siffler et les garçons s'empressèrent de monter à bord du Poudlard Express.

- Ciao 'Ma !

- Fais attention James, cria t-elle alors que le train s'en allait déjà. Pas de bêtises !!

- T'inquiètes pas ! cria James en souriant.

Il lui fit un signe de main puis s'engouffra avec ses amis dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.

* * *

Lily prit un pancake sur la table et cria : 

- Papa ! Vite on va être en retard !!

- Lily chérie, il n'est que 9h !

- Mais on ne sait jamais avec tous les embouteillages, les accidents et

- Est ce une raison pour partir 3 heures à l'avance ?

- Oui !

Sa mère, Camille Evans, sourit avec indulgence.

- Dis moi Lily, dit soudain Robert Evans.

- Oui ?

- Que s'est-il passée cette nuit ?

- Cette nuit ? Il n'a rien eu.

- Tu crois ? Alors pourquoi toutes tes affaires sont-elles mouillées ?

Lily le regarda puis ferma les yeux :

- Pétunia, murmura t-elle.

Ses parents soupirèrent à l'unisson.

- Chérie tu devrais faire un effort.

- Mais je fais un effort ! C'est elle qui n'en fait pas ! Elle me traite constamment de monstre et me fait subir toute sorte d'humiliation devant ses copines durant les vacances.

- Elle est peut-être un peu…jalouse ??

- Un peu serait peu dire.

Sa mère soupira à nouveau et tout en préparant un sandwich dans son sac de voyage, elle changea de sujet :

- Soit. Tu fais bien attention à toi. Tu ne parles pas aux inconnus ! Même si ce sont des sorciers, ce sont les mêmes règles, d'accord ? Tu travailles. Ne fais pas de bêtises et …ah oui, pense à remercier le père de celui qui t'envoi toujours des lettres.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'aurais pas besoin d'y penser, Potter se fera une joie de me rappeler qu'il m'a hébergée. » songea t-elle.

- Tu es prête ?

Elle sursauta :

- Hein, heu oui, je prend mon manteau, et on y va.

Le trajet fut court, et lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent à la gare, Lily dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était « légèrement » trop tôt.

Sa mère lui dit pour la millième fois les mille et une recommandations pour ne pas se faire kidnapper, violer, voler, tuer, blessée,…Puis, enfin elle l'a laissa passer le mur pour rejoindre son train.

- Ciao, Pa', Ma'.

Pétunia n'était évidemment pas venue. A la demande de sa mère qui lui avait demandé de les accompagner elle avait violemment riposté « Je ne tiens pas à accompagner un monstre dans son école de monstre ! »

Lily avait indignement protesté et ses parents s'étaient interposés juste à temps avant que les jeunes filles en arrivent aux mains.

Elle donna sa malle aux hommes qui se tenaient devant le compartiment des bagages () et pénétra dans le train.

Elle était en train de chercher un compartiment quand soudain :

- Lily !!!!!!!!

Elle se retourna brusquement et eu à peine le temps de dire ouf que Aurélia était dans ses bras.

- Aurélia !

- Salut Lily ! s'écria la jeune fille super excitée. Ca fait un bail ! Comment tu vas depuis…

- Depuis 3 jours ? demanda Lily moqueuse. Il ne sait rien passé, depuis la fois où on s'est vues au chemin de traverse !

- Oh ça va dit Aurélia de bonne humeur. J'ai juste appris un truc qui risquerait de t'intéresser !

- Quoi ça ? demanda Lily intrigué, tandis qu'elle trouvait enfin un compartiment libre.

- Oh ! Comme tu t'es moquée de moi tu ne le sauras qu'avec Kelly !

- Oh s'il te plait ! supplia la jeune rousse.

Aurélia éclata de rire :

- Non Lily, compte pas sur moi pour te le révéler.

- Rhoo…

Elle bouda cinq minutes puis elles recommencèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Kelly les rejoigne. Elles parlèrent chacune à leurs tours de leurs vacances quand soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

- Salut les Jolies ! s'écria une voix joyeuse et charmeuse qui n'était autre que celle de Sirius Black. Comment vont les plus belles filles du monde ?

Il s'affala sur le siège à côté d'Aurélia et lui passa un bras autour des épaules, tandis que James, Rémus et Peter s'assoyaient en face et à côté de lui.

- Ca va très bien dis Aurélia en retirant le bras d'animagus et en le fixant d'un œil noir.. Quoi de neuf de votre côté ? ajouta t-elle en lançant un regard à Rémus.

- James a laissé sa chambre dans un désordre magnifique, Peter n'a pas fait ses devoirs de vacances, Remus les lui a prêtés et moi je suis toujours le plus beau le plus intelligent et le …

- Ca va Sirius on a compris, dit James exaspéré. A part ça tout va bien. Et vous comment allez-vous les filles ?

- Mal depuis que vous êtes-là ! lança Lily.

- Oh, ma Lily jolie, tu caches mal tes sentiments. Je sais que je t'ai manqué cet été. Je parie que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de penser à moi !

- Comment veux-tu que je t'oublies Potter… dit-elle avec une voix douce.

James releva la tête surpris.

- … avec toutes ces lettre que tu m'as envoyés ! dit Lily avec hargne. Quand comprendras-tu Potter que je ne t'aime pas !

James soupira.

- Dommage, Cornedrue, ce sera pour une prochaine fois, murmura Sirius.

James eut un petit sourire.

- Dites au fait vous avez vu la une de la Gazette ? dit soudain Kelly en regardant James et Sirius.

- Nan, pas eu le temps. Y a quoi d'intéressant aujourd'hui ?

- Ils ont parlé de l'attaque au chemin de traverse l'autre jour.

Tous se redressèrent tout ouïs.

- Et … ? demanda James.

- Heu….ben regardez vous même j'ai l'article dans mon sac.

Elle chercha pendant un moment puis sortit le journal en question. Elle le fit passé et les autres purent voir en première page de celui-ci:

_Une bataille au chemin de traverse_.

**_Une bataille a eu lieu dans l'après midi du 27 août_**

_**Bien heureusement****, grâce à l'intervention rapide des aurors, dont le grand Kevin Potter, et celle d'un inconnu, il n'y a pas eu à déplorer des pertes.**_

_**Cet inconnu se nommerait ****en fait Harry Lowter. Il serait accompagné de sa femme, prénommée Ginny Lowter.**_

_**Nous ne connaissons pas d'autres informations sur ceux-ci. Et il ****paraîtrait que le ministère ne serait pas plus avancé.**_

**_Il semblerait que le couple aurait réussi à protéger un groupe d'élèves de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard contre une masse de mangemorts les poursuivant._**

**_On ne nous a malheureusement pas donné le nom de ses jeunes élèves. Mais cela importe peu, car d'après un témoin qui a pu l'observer un moment avant de s'évanouir à cause d'une blessure au bras, Harry Lowter se serait à lui tout seul débarrassé d'une bonne dizaine de mangemorts. Le témoin qui ne désire pas que son nom soit connu, ne se souvient malheureusement plus du reste. Nous espérons cependant que la version de ce témoin n'est pas exagérée par ses blessures ou quoi que ce soit d'autre._**

**_L'auror Kevin Potter n'a rien voulu dire à ce sujet, de même que ces collègues. _**

**_Nous espérons cependant avoir bientôt des nouvelles de ce mystérieux inconnu pour le remercier d'avoir rendu un service à la communauté sorcière._**

_Kario de LaPousire._

Il eut un silence. James regardait Sirius et Sirius regardait Kelly. Remus les regardait tout les trois indécis, tandis que les autres ne semblaient pas comprendre pourquoi ils étaient si bouleversés.

- Il y avait un témoin, murmura Kelly.

- Ouais mais ils ne sont pas sur qu'il ait bien regardé. Vu qu'il était blessé, sa vue aurait pu lui jouer des tours, dit James.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? s'écria Lily. Pourquoi êtes vous si inquiet concernant cet article ?

- C'est vrai ça, demanda Peter qui réagissait soudain. Et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant moi ? ajouta t-il en regardant Sirius, James et Remus d'un air de reproche.

- Je te ferais savoir que tu viens d'arriver. On comptait te le dire à Poudlard.

- Oui mais comme Aurelia et moi somme là, vous allez aussi nous le dire.

Les maraudeurs regardèrent Kelly qui hocha la tête. Ensemble ils entreprirent d'expliquer aux trois autres leur aventure au chemin de traverse.

Apres leur explication, les jeunes gens restèrent silencieux.

- Ainsi, ils ne voulaient pas que tout le monde sache qu'il s'était débarrassé de 10 mangemorts d'un coup ? demanda Lily.

- C'est cela.

- Mais vous êtes sur que c'était le cas ? insista t-elle. Il s'en ai vraiment débarrassé tout seul ?

- Lily, on a été trois à le voir, s'écria Kelly.

- Mais c'est comme même curieux parce que de nos jours, je ne connais personne, peut être à part le professeur Dumbledore, qui ne se vante pas de ses exploits.

- J'ai dit la même chose, s'écria Remus soulagé. Je me suis même demandé si ce n'était pas un mangemort par hasard.

Sirius et Kelly soupirèrent à l'unisson.

- Est ce que vous comprenez ce que veut dire « sauver nos vies » ?

Si c'était un mangemort, ne crois-tu pas qu'il nous aurait tué ??

- Peut-être, dit soudain Peter qu'il a été envoyé par Voldemort pour gagner votre confiance et qu'après il vous réduira en morceaux.

Il eut un petit silence où tous regardèrent Peter horrifiés.

- Impossible, s'écria Sirius. Je donnerai tout l'or que j'ai, car je suis sur qu'il fait parti du bon coté !

- Soit, dit Lily. Mais ton jugement n'est pas toujours le meilleur Black !

De plus je trouvais qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Potter et son père.

Il eut un silence.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a un grand air de ressemblance, James, dit Sirius. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai d'abord cru que c'était ton père qui venait nous délivrer.

- Je sais pas, dit James hésitant. C'est vrai qu'il ressemble beaucoup à mon père mais….il y a quelque chose de différent chez lui….sais pas, c'est bizarre.

- Soit, dit soudain Lily. Il y a peu de chance qu'on le revoit un jour ce Lowter donc parlons d'autres choses.

- Lily ?

- Quoi Potter ?

- Est ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- NON Potter !

Soupirs. Rires étouffés des 4 autres.

Lily s'écria soudain.

- Aurélia ! N'avais-tu pas une chose super importante à me dire ?

La concernée eut un sourire.

- Tu as fini par t'en souvenir, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- De quoi vous parlez, demanda Sirius bouleversé de ne pas pouvoir suivre.

- Aurélia a appris une nouvelle et elle s'apprêtait à nous le dire quand vous êtes arrivés. Donc si vous pourriez…

Lily fit un geste vers la porte.

Aurelia eut un petit rire.

- Non Lily laisse. De toute façon ils vont le savoir dans quelques heures. En plus ils nous ont bien révélé leur aventure.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez s'écria James abasourdi.

- Ma mère m'a dit qu'il y avait un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et qu'il y avait toutes les chances qu'il reste pas mal de temps !

Il eut un silence.

- Pff, souffla Sirius. Je ne compterai pas trop là-dessus. Ils partent tous au bout de quelques semaines !

- Tu m'étonnes, s'écria Kelly, avec tous ce que vous leur faites subir !

- Oh, on ne fait rien de bien méchant. Et avouer que grâce à nous vous avez quand même obtenu des journées libres, puisqu'on les poussait à démissionner et qu'il fallait un certain temps avant d'en trouver un autre.

Alors que Kelly s'apprêtait à riposter vigoureusement, Aurelia l'interrompit :

- Oh ! Suffit tous les deux. Nan vraiment, dit-elle à l'intention des autres. Ma mère m'a dit que c'était sérieux et que Dumbledore lui-même avait été impressionné.

La mère d' Aurelia travaillait au ministère mais elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Albus Dumbledore.

- Bah, on verra bien ça, dit James en regardant Sirius et Remus et Peter d'un air malicieux.

Ils continuèrent à papoter mais furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange et Macnair Walden.

- Alors, dit le premier hautain. Toujours en train de parler de vos biceps ?

- Au moins nous on en a, contrairement à toi ! dit Sirius féroce.

- Insinues-tu que nous sommes faibles ? demanda Lucius froidement.

- Hmm…laisse moi réfléchir, déclara Sirius les nerfs à vif. Oui ! D'autant plus qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de neurones dans les têtes qui se trouvent devant moi !

Lucius s'approcha de Sirius qui se leva brusquement :

- Tu as intérêt à quitter ce compartiment tout de suite espèce de mangemort !

- De quel droit me parles-tu sur ce ton Black ? Crois-tu pouvoir faire comme cet homme qui vous a sauvé au chemin de traverse car vous ne saviez pas vous battre!?

- Comment…

- Je ne crois pas. De plus si tu as pris pour modèle cet inconnu sache qu'il va bientôt mourir. Le seigneur des ténèbres est très en colère, dit il d'une voix douceâtre, et s'il le trouve, cet homme et sa femme sont morts !

Sur ces paroles le jeune homme et ses acolytes quittèrent le compartiment content de laisser les Gryffondor figés par ces révélations.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le banc et regarda James :

- Tu crois qu'il disait la vérité ?

- Sais pas, en tout cas il avait l'air vachement sérieux.

Sirius souffla et retomba dans le silence. Les filles regardèrent James et Remus d'un air interrogateur.

- Je rêve où il est inquiet pour cet homme, murmura Kelly à l'oreille de Remus.

Celui-ci eut un sourire puis soupira :

- C'est Sirius. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard, ils oublièrent momentanément Harry Lowter et les menaces qui pesait sur lui, et se précipitèrent tous vers la table des Gryffondor. 

- C'est véritablement scandaleux, s'écria Sirius suffisamment fort pour que tous l'entendent. Il devrait y avoir un petit quelque chose à l'arrivée des élèves qui n'ont pas pu manger avant et qui ont du faire un long voyage! Au lieu de cela vous nous faites patienter 3h !

- Ouais, c'est vrai ajouta Peter en regardant désespérément la table vide dans l'espoir d'y voir apparaître de la nourriture.

Sirius regarda d'un œil noir Dumbledore qui lui sourit malicieusement :

- Je suis sur, messieurs Black et Pettigrow que vous seriez attendre la répartition des élèves, qui vous a toujours passionné, je l'ai remarqué au cours des années précédentes !

Les maraudeurs étouffèrent un rire tout en s'asseyant. Il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient toujours arrangés pour faire une grosse blague le jour de la répartition. Cette année, cependant, ils avaient décidé de laisser les premières années tranquille…pour le moment.

Ils étaient en train d'échafauder une nouvelle blague pour les Serpentards quand les nouveaux élèves arrivèrent tout tremblants et la répartition commença après que le choixpeau est chanté sa chanson traditionnelle.

_Je n__'suis pas d'une beauté suprême__  
__Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit__  
__Je veux bien me manger moi-même__  
__Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.__  
__Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides__  
__Font pâl'figure auprès de moi__  
__Car à Poudlard, quand je décide__  
__Chacun se soumet à mon choix.__  
__Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête__  
__Le Choixpeau a toujours raison__  
__Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête__  
__Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à __Gryffondor__  
__Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts__  
__Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.__  
__Si à __Poufsouffle__ vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal__  
__Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler__  
__Et leur patience est proverbiale.__  
__Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi__  
__Serdaigle__ vous accueillera peut-être__  
__Là-bas, ce sont des érudits__  
__Qui ont envie de tout connaître.__  
__Vous finirez à __Serpentard__  
__Si vous êtes plutôt malin__  
__Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards__  
__Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant__  
__Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein__  
__Tu seras en de bonnes mains__  
__Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter__  
__Il me faut accomplir ma destinée__  
__Qui est de vous répartir chaque année__  
__Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui__  
__N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie__  
__Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages__  
__Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages__  
__Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril__  
__Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles__  
__Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle__  
__Pour échapper à la chute mortelle__  
__Soyez avertis et prenez conscience__  
__La répartition maintenant commence_

Il eut un grand silence, puis un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

- Il n'a jamais dit ça s'écria Remus. Il se contente de détailler les maisons d'habitude et

Mais il fut brusquement arrêté par Sirius qui poussa un cri de joie.

- Regardez !! Regardez !! cria t-il pour surmonter le bruit des applaudissement.

- Quoi ?? demanda James.

- Là, à la table des professeurs !! Regardez qui est là !!

Les filles et les maraudeurs tournèrent leurs tête vers la table des professeurs en même temps et qu'elle ne fut pas leurs surprises de voir le Harry Lowter et sa femme qui se tenaient tranquillement assis en train de parler.

- Mais c'est…dit Kelly.

- C'est lui !! C'est lui qui nous a sauvé des mangemorts !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?

- Attendez ne me dites pas que…commença Aurélia.

Mais les autres ne l'écoutait pas. Comme attiré ils fixèrent tous le nouvel arrivant avec tellement obstination que brusquement il se tourna vers eux.

Ils sursautèrent tous, mal à l'aise sauf Sirius qui ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un discret signe de main.

Ils virent Harry prendre un air surpris puis son visage s'éclaira et il répondit par un sourire aux jeunes gens.

- …bien entendu, ces règles s'appliquent aussi à certains de nos très anciens élèves, continua Dumbledore en leur lançant un regard oblique. Il est interdit mais alors strictement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt.

Nouveau regard. Les maraudeurs détournèrent la tête, faisant comme si ils n'avaient pas entendu, sous le regard plus que exaspéré de Lily et Kelly.

- Par ailleurs j'aimerais vous signaler, à ma grande joie que j'ai trouvé un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui je l'espère saura tenir son rôle jusqu'à la fin de l'année et que vous ne l'aideriez pas à vouloir partir (encore un regard direction maraudeurs). Mes chers élèves je vous présente le professeur Harry Lowter.

Harry eut un sourire et se leva. A sa grande surprise, il fut véritablement bien applaudi, même par certains Serpentard (les plus jeunes bien sur) et aussi par une majorité de jeunes filles.

Il se rassit le sourire aux lèvres et se tourna vers Ginny qui regardait d'un air suspect toutes les filles qui applaudissaient encore pour Harry.

- Par ailleurs, continua Dumbledore en rétablissant le calme,sachez qu'à cause des nombreux petits accidents, qui surgissent assez souvent dans ces écoles, je ne sais comment d'ailleurs( encore un regard ! décidément) , j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'une aide sera apporter à madame Pomfresh. Je vous demander de souhaiter la bienvenue à Madame Ginny Lowter.

Applaudissement tout aussi nourri.

Notamment de la part des Serpentard qui applaudirent la nouvelle venue avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Il eut des sifflements appréciateur. Et la jeune femme se rassit satisfaite en jetant un regard de défi à Harry qui semblait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout apprécié les regards des élèves.

Le professeur Dumbledore leva la main pour rétablir le silence.

- Je vous demande aussi d'accueillir votre nouveau professeur d'étude des Moldus, le professeur Isabella de Lamuerta.

Une divine créature se leva alors. Elle avait des yeux noirs en amande qui brillaient beaucoup. Elle se leva avec une grâce encore jamais connu sur terre. Elle semblait parfaitement savoir le charme qu'elle opérait sur les males dans cette pièce.

Alors qu'Harry, fasciné comme tous les élèves, par une telle créature, Ginny lui donna une tape sur la tête en marmonnant :

- C'est une péripatéticienneHarry ! Tu n'as plus intérêt à la regarder !

- Mais je ne la reg…

- Ne t'avise pas de répondre ! Une telle créature ne peut venir que du diable.

Harry eut un regard buté.

Dumbledore reprit alors que Macgonagal leur jetait un regard signifiant :

« Taisez-vous ! »

- Bien je tenais aussi à signaler que vous ne devez pas négligez la menace de Voldemort qui pèse sur nous tous. Comme le château l'a dit, soyez unis !

Sur ces dernières paroles, je vous souhaite un très bon appétit, ajouta t-il avec un grand sourire.

Son discours fut accueilli par une slave d'applaudissement et des mets apparurent comme par magie ;) sur les tables des élèves.

- Waw s'écria Sirius, non mais vous avez vu cette bombe !

- C'est une déesse s'écria Peter. Elle est magnifique.

- Ca tu l'a dit ! Je n'ai jamais pareille créature.

- Vous êtes dégueu les gars, vous ne pensez qu'à ça ! s'écria Kelly.

- Quoi ça ?

- Ben des que vous voyez une jolie fille, vous lui sautez dessus, dit Aurelia avec dégoût. Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas en étude de moldu !

Les garçons s'entreregardèrent puis eurent tous un sourire complice puis replongèrent dans un silence sans donner d'explication.

- Dites les gars, demanda soudain un jeune homme. Le prof Lowter, ce ne serait pas celui de l'attaque au chemin de traverse ?

- Ouais c'est lui, réagit une jeune fille. Il est trop torride ! Trop fort !

- C'est vrai c'est lui ? demanda un autre.

D'un bout à l'autre, les élèves avaient réagis et se souvenaient de l'article du jour.

- Hey dit soudain Lily ; regardez, ajouta t-elle en montrant la table des professeur.

Ginny Lowter venait de mettre la main sur la bouche pour sans doute empêcher un cri de sortir de sa bouche. Elle tira par la manche Harry qui parlait avec leur professeur de sortilège : le professeur Filius Flitwick, ainsi qu'au professeur Dumbledore.

Harry Lowter se retourna en souriant vers elle mais elle lui plaqua sous le nez la gazette du sorcier.

James vit à mesure qu'il lisait le sourire du professeur Lowter s'évanouir. Il pâlit brusquement et regarda Ginny troublé.

Il la vit se penchez vers lui mais ne put entendre ce qu'elle disait de là où il était :

- Il y avait un témoin Harry !

- Heu…oui apparemment.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Moi ? Mais rien ! Que veux tu que je fasses. Je soutiendrais la version qu'on a donnée à James et Sirius et à ??

- Kelly Miston.

- A Kelly Miston. En plus si

- Un problème professeur Lowter ?

Le directeur s'était tourné vers lui les yeux suspicieux, le sourire mielleux.

- Non…non, où serait le problème, dit Harry en forçant un sourire.

- J'ai vu l'article de ce matin.

- Ah oui ? Vous avez vu comme on peut raconter des choses ici ? Je m'en rends bien compte ! Heureusement certains savent ce qui c'est réellement passé et je compte sur eux pour m'aider à calmer ces rumeur idiotes selon lequel j'aurais des pouvoirs extraordinaires.

- Quelles sont ces personnes ? demanda Flitwick intéressé.

- Oh les 3 élèves que j'ai réussi à faire sortir de cette petite embuscade.

- Oh, dit Isabella d'une voix langoureuse, alors vous les avez vraiment sauvé.

- Hum…

- Nous les avons en effet sorti de ce mauvais pas, dit Ginny en regardant Isabella férocement et en insistant bien sur le « nous ». Mais les journaux exagèrent toujours ! _**Mon mari**_n'est pas aussi merveilleux que ça.

- Vraiment, demanda Isabella d'une voix douce, en déshabillant Harry du regard. Pourtant….

- Pourtant quoi ? dit Ginny glaciale tout en mettant sa main sur celle d'Harry.

Les professeurs Flitwick, Macgonagal et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard amusé devant la guerre qui venait de se déclarer entre ces deux jeunes femmes.

Harry regardait Ginny avec amusement. Elle lui avait déjà prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle était jalouse mais là….

Ils mangèrent tous de bon appétit. Isabella et Ginny se jetèrent des regards féroces durant tout le dîner et certains élèves remarquèrent ce petit duel que se livraient les deux jeunes femmes.

Ils finirent enfin de manger et tous allèrent se coucher après une si rude journée.

Les maraudeurs se précipitèrent dans leurs dortoirs et après avoir fait une magnifique bataille de polochon et s'être taper dessus en riant comme des malades. Ils s'habillèrent enfin et se glissèrent dans les lits douillets et chauds.

* * *

Harry, une fois dans leur appartement, se rendit compte que Ginny lui faisait la tête. Il la prit soudain dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. 

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi, chérie, murmura t-il

Elle le regarda d'un œil boudeur, mais une fois de plus ne put résister aux yeux vert émeraude de son mari.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa à son tour.

Ils s'avancèrent vers leur chambre tout en continuant de s'embrasser et à se murmurer des mots doux.

* * *

voila! bon il faut savoir que ca ce n'était que la moitié du chapitre 7. mais comme je vous avait promis pour toussaint je l'ai coupé en deux.  
Les reviews m'ont fait enormément plaisir. merci beaucoup. d'autre ne sont pas de refus ;)  
Biz A+ 

ps: Ah au fait, j'ai trouvé comment on fait les lignes :D. ...si quelqu'un pouvait me dire maintenant comment on fait pour modifier un chapitre ce serait tres gentil :)


	8. Premier cours

* * *

- LILY !!

La concernée se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de tomber du lit.

- Ssquispasse ?

- DEBOUT !! hurla Aurelia.

Elle tira d'un coup sec les rideaux. Mais quand elle se retourna, elle découvrit consternée, que Lily et Kelly étaient toujours

dans les vapes.

- Les filles debout !! Il est 7h. On va manger. Habillez-vous.

- Tu n'es même pas habillé toi même !

- Nan c'est vrai? J'avais pas remarqué!! lança ironiquement la jeune fille. On est à la bourre! Il est 7h !

- Mais pourquoi donc veux-tu que l'on se dépêche ? dit Kelly en s'enfonçant dans les couvertures.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi, dit-elle en cherchant sa serviette de bain. Je vous signale qu'on a cours à huit heures

moins dix, et je tiens à manger avant.

Ce fut le déclic. Lily se releva d'un coup.

- M…j'avais complètement oublié. Kelly debout, cria t-elle si brusquement que celle-ci sursauta violement. On a cours !!

- Ca y est t'es réveillé ? dit Aurelia moqueuse.

Lily lui tira la langue tout en se précipitant vers la salle de bain.

- Première à la douche!!

- Lily!!crièrent les deux jeunes filles, outrées et indignées.

Elles lui jetèrent deux coussins mais ceux-ci rencontrèrent la porte que Lily avait claquée en riant.

- Dépêche toi ! Si tu ne sors pas vite, je me passe de douche et je vais manger avec les maraudeurs !

- Avoue que c'était ce que tu voulais dit Lily de la salle de bain. Rester avec Remus !

- Ce…ce n'est pas vrai voyons ! …Mais j'ai faim alors dépêchez vous !

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle descendirent en courant les escaliers et se précipitèrent dans la grande salle où leur petit-

déjeuner semblait les attendre.

* * *

Alors que le soleil brille au dehors, les oiseaux chantent.

Alors que le soleil brille au dehors, les créatures de la forêt se réveille petit à petit.

Alors que le soleil brille au dehors,...

...Peter ouvrait brusquement les yeux dans son dortoir:

- SIRIUS !!NON MAIS CA VA PAS !!

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi Peter Pettigrow hurle comme cela de si bon matin (alors que le soleil brille dehors

et que...OK ma bouche vv ) ? C'est très simple à comprendre: vous prenez un Sirius Black malicieux, un sceau d'eau et trois

victimes XD. Vous comprenez maintenant la fureur des trois autres maraudeurs.

- Par Merlin ! Je vais le tuer !!

James se leva d'un bond mais se prit les pieds dans sa couverture et tomba violement par terre.

Sirius éclata de rire en tirant la langue à James.

- Ben alors Cornedrue on est pas du matin.

- On peut savoir depuis quand tu l'es toi ??

-Je vous le dirais seulement si vous vous réveillez. Remarquez je doute que vous vous rendormiez, ajouta t-il avec un petit

rire. On se retrouve dans la salle commune les gars, dit il en riant tout en évitant un coussin lancé par Remus.

Il partit toujours mort de rire de sa blague. Les trois maraudeurs regardèrent tous la porte d'un air furieux puis se jetèrent

des regards entre eux. Quelques secondes plus tard tout trois se précipitèrent vers la salle de bain en se bousculant.

- C'est moi d'abord !

- Nan ! D'abord moi !

- Il me l'a fait en premier, je caille depuis tantôt, c'est à moi.

- N'importe quoi! Il me l'a fait d'abord !!

- Espèces de crétins, il nous l'a fait en même temps.

Soudain un éclair surgit et Peter et James furent brusquement renvoyés sur leur lit.

- Comme quoi, ça sert d'écouter au cours de sortilège, dit Remus satisfait en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

- Remusss!!

Tandis que les deux autres caillaient en rouspétant, Remus prenait bien soin de prendre tout son temps.

- Lunard si tu sors pas immédiatement je jure que je te tue !!

- Relax cornedrue ; dit Remus en sortant en sifflotant d'un air joyeux, tout propre.

Il eut un grand sourire en voyant les deux regards assassins de ses amis trempés et se dépêcha de sortir pour éviter tout

tentative de vengeance des deux autres « victimes »

Finalement, les maraudeurs au grand complet se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle. Ils retrouvèrent Lily, Aurelia et Kelly.

- Salut les filles dit Sirius d'un air joyeux.

- Salut, dirent elles en chœur.

- Tu as une mine superbe, Sirius, observa Aurelia. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas les garçons.

Tous trois jetèrent un regard meurtrier à Sirius qui fit semblant de rien en sifflotant d'un air gai.

Lily qui était préfète (mais qui préférait sa salle de bain à celle des préfets qu'elle trouvait un peu sombre) alla chercher les

emploies du temps

- Par Merlin, on peut savoir ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur, grogna Remus.

- On aura peut être cours avec Lowter aujourd'hui !! s'écria Sirius surexcité.

James se réveilla soudain, de même que Remus qui se redressa brusquement. Peter quant à lui ne semblait pas

comprendre.

- C'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié ! On va voir comment il donne cours !!

- Et on va le faire morfler ? dit Peter excité.

- Mais non ! s'écria Sirius outré. Peter ! Il nous a sauvé la vie, je me vois mal lui faire une blague tout juste pour le faire

renvoyer alors que je n'y ai pas envie !!

- Oh alors pas de blague cette année ?

- Ne sois pas aussi insultants envers nous ! Il y a bien d'autres profs !

Ils sourirent malicieusement tandis que Lily revenait.

- Alors dit Remus interrogateur tandis que Rose s'empressait de les lire.

- Je ne crois pas, non, dit Kelly l'air désolé, en leur tendant leurs emploies du temps.

On a défense contre les forces du mal, seulement lundi, mercredi et jeudi. Et nous sommes vendredi !

- Oh non ! dit Sirius abattu, faudra attendre 3 jours !!

Il jeta un regard vers la table des professeur où Harry se levait et partait.

- Où il va ?

Personne ne semblait l'écouter.

- Et mais attends, s'exclama Peter. On a étude de moldu aujourd'hui ! Avec la super bombe !

- Minute Peter, s'écria Lily, vous ne participez pas au cours d'étude de moldu !

Les garçons s'entreregardèrent malicieux.

- En fait…

- Non ! Vous n'avez pas…vous ne pouvez pas avoir…s'écria Lily scandalisée

- Ben…en fait Lily jolie.

- _Vous n'avez pas osé ??  
_  
- Heu…Depuis cette année, commença James, et bien, on a décidé de participé au cours d'étude de moldu car …

- Car vous vouliez avoir cette catin comme professeur, termina Lily enflammée.

Elle prit brusquement ses affaires et partit d'un pas vif non sans avoir jeté un regard meurtrier aux maraudeurs mais elle

s'arrêta net et gifla brusquement James.

- _Et ne m'appelle pas Lily jolie !!  
_  
James la regarda hébété s'en aller

- T'as fait fort James ! dit Peter en se goinfrant de tous ce qu'il trouvait sur table. Le premier jour d'école et déjà une gifle au

compteur.

- Heu…quelqu'un peut m'expliquer là ? J'avoue que je n'ai pas très bien compris là.

Remus eut un petit sourire entendu avec Aurelia et Kelly.

Tous trois avaient bien compris ce qui animait autant la colère de la jeune fille.

Mais mieux valait ne pas le dire maintenant. Les deux jeunes gens devaient s'en rendre compte tous seul.

Les jeunes gens continuèrent de manger jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient Rogue rentrer dans la grande salle avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Ginny regarda Harry avec tendresse. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle le regardait ainsi. Son sourire s'agrandit en

voyant le sourire niais qui venait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

" _A quoi il rêve encore, celui-là ?_ " Songea t-elle amusée.

Il poussa tout d'un coup un très léger gémissement.

" oÔ ..._heu...je vais le réveiller, ça vaut mieux_..."

Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son mari. Les yeux de celui-ci battirent avant de s'ouvrir difficilement.

- Bonjour chéri.

- Bonjour mon coeur, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi tu me réveilles en plein milieu de la nuit? dit il d'une voix

ensommeillée. _"J'étais en train de faire un superbe rêve, moi éè_"

Elle eut un petit rire et évita de raconter ce qu'elle avait entendue.

- Harry il est 6h50.

- Et alors ? murmura t-il prêt à se rendormir.

- **Alors tu dois donner ton cours !!  
**  
Harry la regarda éberlué, l'air de dire " mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte" puis se souvint tout un coup où il était et se redressa

brusquement.

- **Nom de ...  
**  
Il se précipita vers la spacieuse salle de bain qui avait été mise à leur disposition, et s'y enferma.

Il y ressortit 20 minutes plus tard, tout propre, tout beau mais avec un visage terriblement anxieux.

- Allons chéri, ça va bien se pass..

- Tu crois que mon cours va leurs plaire ?

- Bien sur, voyons.

- Mais s'il n'aiment pas ils me le diront n'est ce pas?

- Bien sur mon chéri.

- Et si...  
Tout au long du chemin qui menait à la grande salle, Harry n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions auxquelles Ginny se

contentait de répondre par " Bien sur chéri" " c'est normal" "Oui mon coeur" ou encore " Ne t'inquiète pas Harry"

- Et tu crois que si je...

- Professeurs Lowter!! s'écria une voix. Comment allez-vous ?

- Moi, plutôt bien, dit Ginny presque soulagé de ne plus à avoir à supporter les questions de son mari. Par contre Harry  
n'arrête pas de stresser.

Le professeur Macgonagal sourit avec indulgence. (ndla: _j'aimerais bien voir ça_ XD)

- Ne vous inquiétez pas tout se passera très bien. C'est toujours comme ça au début. C'est normal. D'ailleurs... (elle jeta un

oeil dans les feuilles qu'elle tenait en mains) vous commencez par les 7e année Griffondor-Serdaigle. C'est une très bonne

classe, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Celle dont vous avez à vous méfier c'est les 6e année Serpentard-Griffondor.

- Pourquoi?

- Oh!, dit le professeur Macgonagal avec un petit sourire narquois; Vous le saurez très bientôt. Je ne veux pas vous gâcher

cette surprise.

- Voilà, dit Ginny avec un grand sourire. Ca te fait deux jours de répit.

- Ca me fait deux jours à m'angoisser en me demandant ce qui m'attend lundi! dit Harry abattu

Le professeur Macgonagal et Ginny éclatèrent de rire mais s'arrêtèrent brusquement en voyant des élèves passés.

Elles eurent un sourire complices puis se dirigèrent, toujours suivie d'Harry stressant, vers la grande salle.

Cependant il se trouva que Harry fut incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

- Harry! dit Ginny agacé. Cesse de torturer l'esprit et mange!

- J'ai pas faim.

- Mange quand même, dit elle tout en lui lançant un regard " _si tu mange pas je te le fais avaler"  
_  
Harry avala quelques cuillères puis se leva. Elle le regarda surpris.

- Je te laisse, je vais vérifier que tout est en ordre.

Elle soupira mais le laissa néanmoins partir.

* * *

Severus Rogue faisait parti de la maison Serpentard. C'était une personne très froide au nez crochu et au teint cireux. Ses

cheveux noirs et gras balançait ridiculement sur ses joues quand il marchait ce qui faisaient l'objet de plusieurs moqueries

de nombreux élèves.

Severus Rogue était, comme tous les Serpentard d'ailleurs, considéré comme un futur mangemorts.

Ce n'était pas vraiment faux en fait. Sa valise était tellement remplie de livres de magie noire qu'il ne restait presque plus de  
place pour ses vêtements qui d'ailleurs n'étaient pas très nombreux. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il adorait tous ces petits

sorts qui provoquaient de si grandes conséquences. Il n'y pouvait rien ! Sa mère d'ailleurs ne semblait pas vouloir

l'empêcher et l'encourageait d'ailleurs à se faire ami avec les futurs mangemorts. Cette femme qui avait fait sa plus grande

erreur en épousant un moldu, avait fait de lui un sorcier au sang mêlé. Elle détestait son mari qui la battait sans raison et

avait poussé Rogue dans l'apprentissage des potions qui lui serviront à se défendre. La vie de la mère de Rogue était basé

sur la fabrication et à l'invention de nouvelles potions les unes plus dangereuses que les autres. Devinez maintenant la

matière préféré de Severus ? Les potions ? Bravo ! Vous avez gagné !

« _Voilà que je me mets à parler tout seul »_ songea Severus avec lassitude_. « Je deviens complètement parano ! »  
_  
Il se leva de son lit en frissonnant.

«_ Merlin qu'il faisait froid dans ce dortoir._ »

Il partageait ce dortoir avec Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange et Macnair Walden. Trois personnes qu'il détestait au plus

haut point mais avec qui il était obligé de rester s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer les moqueries des autres élèves de diverses

maison et les foudres de la familles Malfoy qui se croyait absolument supérieur à tout le monde. Presque comme Potter ce

Malfoy. Aussi détestable, aussi moqueur, aussi sur de lui, aussi …

Mais pourquoi se torturer l'esprit avec ces deux êtres aussi lâches ? Malfoy n'en valait pas la peine. Par contre Potter! Ce

Potter, oh comme il le haïssait. Ce Potter qui n'arrêtait pas de _l_'embêter, de _la _regardé d'un air béat, de _lui_ montrer toutes

ses soit disantes qualités.

« _Mais il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait elle lui répondrait toujours non et le giflera toujours autant »_ songea Severus sarcastique et

triomphant. Vous l'auriez compris Severus Rogue était amoureux. De qui ? Pas difficile à trouver ! Quelle est la personne

derrière laquelle Potter court depuis tant d'années mais qui refuse qu'il lui touche la main ? Marie Tudora ? Non ! Nous avons  
le regret de vous annoncer que vous n'avez pas la bonne réponse, vous n'êtes par conséquent pas le gagnant.

« _Voilà que ça recommence, je me remet à parler seul_ ».

En pensant à Marie Tudora de 7e année il eut un frisson. Cette fille appartenait à la maison des Serdaigle et était connu

pour être la fille la plus froide du monde. Elle ne parlait jamais mais avait de très bons résultats dans toutes les matières.

Seulement voilà elle, elle se contentait d'écouter au cours elle ne répondait jamais aux questions. Elle n'avait pas de

véritable ami mais parlait avec un peu tout le monde. Personne ne savait rien sur sa vie. Elle était très mystérieuse. En

classe elle ne levait jamais son doigt et ne répondait que par pure politesse aux professeurs cependant lorsqu'elle n'aimait

pas un professeur, ou le trouvait assez, comment dire, irresponsable, elle faisait tout pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Cela

avait déjà été le cas avec le deuxième professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il n'y connaissait visiblement rien et

ne leur donnait quasi jamais de devoir. Bien que cela accommodait certains élèves, ce ne fut pas le cas de Marie Tudora. Lors  
du quatrième cours, elle ne cessa de lui poser des questions auxquels il lui fut impossible de répondre. Lorsqu'il lui demanda,  
les larmes aux yeux, pourquoi elle lui faisait ça, elle lui dit froidement ses quatre vérités l'une après l'autre sans

s'interrompre. Elle finit son discours en lui assurant que si il ne donnait pas cours correctement, elle s'arrangerait pour lui

rendre la vie impossible. Le jeune professeur, désespéré alla tout de suite donner sa démission au professeur Dumbledore,

il en profita pour se plaindre de la jeune fille. les élèves apprirent plus tard qu'elle avait été convoqué dans le bureau de

Dumbledore. Tous l'avait attendu à sa sortie, s'attendant à la voir en larmes et désolée d'être renvoyée. Mais la jeune fille

en ressortit avec un léger sourire. Severus se souvint qu'il l'avait tous regardé abasourdi ce jour là. Comment avait-elle pu

s'en sortir sans retenu ni rien? Une troupe s'était formé autour d'elle et il se souvint que Lily Evans était intervenu en disant

de la laisser tranquille. En pensant à cette dernière, Severus eut un sourire attendri. Qu'elle était belle !! Qu'elle était douce,  
gentille avec tous, même avec lui !! Cette jeune fille que les Serpentard s'amusait à qualifier de Sang de Bourbe, était l'élue

du cœur de Severus depuis maintenant 3 ans. Bien entendu il avait tout intérêt à taire ce sentiment s'il ne voulait pas se

faire tuer par ses « amis » et leur « pères qui ont une bonne situation et une grande place dans la société »

Il savait aussi que malgré tous ces dires, la jeune fille tombera un jour dans les bras de Potter. Il savait qu'elle ressentait

quelque chose pour lui mais qu'elle attendait simplement qu'il se prenne moins pour le roi du monde. Mais cet imbécile ne

semblait pas comprendre et récoltait des gifles à mesures de journées. Alors qu'il pouvait avoir dans ses bras la plus jolie, la

plus douce, la plus intelligente de toutes les filles du collège, ce c… de Potter ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher de sa vie

de coureur de jupons.

Il ne voulait pas que Lily sorte avec Potter. Il lui ferait trop de mal, la ferait trop souffrir s'il la trompait.

Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas le rebord du tapis retourné et se ramassa royalement par terre en  
faisant tomber tous les livres qu'il avait en main.

S'ensuivit alors d'une véritable série de jurons les unes plus injurieux que les autres. Il s'assit à même le sol et commença à

les ranger dans son sac. C'est alors qu'il entendit des rires moqueurs.

- Alors Rogue, on nettoie le sol ??

- Faut dire que c'est son boulot, ça, nettoyer les poussières.

Grrrrr qu'est ce qu'il les détestait ces Griffondor à la noix. C'était en effet deux Griffondor de 6e année qui se trouvaient

devant lui. Il crut reconnaître Macky et Carlton Onk. Deux jumeaux détestables, lèche-bottes et qui avait toujours été cruels

avec Severus (ndla :_pour changer --'_).

Il ramassa ses livres en silence (il ne voulait pas s'emporter, ça ne servirait a rien) et s'apprêtait à partir mais les deux

jeunes gens lui barrèrent le passage.

- Hey, Rogue, faudrait demander le mot de passe et la permission pour passer.

- Depuis quand j'ai besoin d'un mot de passe pour passer un couloir. Et depuis quand suis-je sensé vous obéir ?

- Oula ! C'est qu'il est remonté le petit Rogue !! On lui montre un peu pour voir, qu'il se taise ce petit prétentieux.

- Qu'est ce que vous allez montrer jeunes gens? Que vous êtes deux jeunes personnes qui aiment faire du mal à leurs

camarades ? intervint une voix grave.

Tous les trois se retournèrent brusquement et aperçurent le professeur Lowter qui se tenait devant eux passablement

énervé.

- Jeunes gens quels sont vos prénoms ?

- Nous sommes les jumeaux Macky et Carlton Onk, dit Macky fière et semblant croire que leur prénoms évoqueraient quelque  
chose au professeur, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Nous vous avons vu dans la gazette professeur et nous devons vous dire que

nous sommes véritablement ravis de vous avoir dans notre collège de Poudlard. Vous êtes vraisemblablement très forts et...

- A quel maison appartenez vous ? coupa t-il froidement.

«_ Bande de Faux-c… Du calme Harry ! Pas s'énerver_ »

- Griffondor, dirent ils en chœur, néanmoins déstabilisé par le ton froid du jeune professeur.

- Et vous trouvez cela normal que 2 jeunes griffondors, de 16 ans je présume, s'abaisse encore à ce genre de enfantillages

dans les couloirs ? Monsieur Rogue ici présent vous avait peut-être fait quelque chose ?

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. « _D'où il connaît mon nom_? » « _Comment ça se fait qu'il connaît son nom et pas le_  
- Alors ?

notre ».

- Heu…, bafouilla Carlton, non, …non il ne nous avait rien fait …je …il…

- J'en conclu donc, dit Harry toujours aussi froidement, que vous l'avez agressé, du moins verbalement, pour votre propre

plaisir ?

- Heu…

- J'enlèves 5 points chacun à Griffondor. Maintenant, veuillez tout les deux partir, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec monsieur

Rogue quelque instant.

Tandis que les deux Griffondors s'empressaient de partir les yeux grand ouverts tellement il était surpris,il dit :

- Et tachez à l'avenir de vous souvenir que complimenter un professeur n'est pas toujours la solution pour éviter les

punitions que vous méritez.

Ils rougirent violemment et s'empressèrent de s'éloigner.

Harry se tourna vers Rogue et ce dernier eut la surprise de voir ces traits s'adoucirent.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Heu…oui. Vous avez été dur.

Harry haussa les épaules et dit d'un ton dédaigneux:

- Ils le méritaient.

- Peut-être mais…j'aurais…j'aurais jamais cru que vous le leur diriez des le premier jour. En plus ils ont l'air de vous aimé

et...heu...

- J'ai tout de suite remarqué leur petit jeu. S'il arrive à embobiner certains professeurs, ce ne sera pas mon cas. Je vous

laisse, je dois vérifier que mon premier cours se passera bien.

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il commençait à l'aimer celui-là et son air inquiet ,par rapport à son cours,l'amusait.

- Faites comme vous le sentez. Expliquez votre cours en vous disant que tout le monde est idiot- ça doit pas être dur- et qu'il  
faut tous expliquer. Certains professeurs partent du fait qu'on est sensé connaître tout donc ils se lancent dans des

explications complexes sans prendre en compte les élèves qui viennent du monde moldu.

Harry le regarda

- Vous êtes étrange monsieur Rogue. Vous êtes différent de ce que je pensais.

Rogue le regarda aussi intensément.

- Vous aussi vous êtes différent des autres. J'aurais pensé qu'en parfait sauveur, et sûrement en parfait Griffondor, vous

auriez défendu les Griffondors et m'auriez laissé me démerder avec mon responsable de maison comme le font si gentiment

certains professeurs.

Et il s'en alla mais il s'arrêta quand il entendit son nom :

- Monsieur Rogue !

Il se retourna. Le professeur Lowter s'approcha de lui et dit :

- Si vous avez besoin de parler n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Et n'oubliez pas que vous êtes un élève doué : vous pouvez

facilement vous défendre, ou vous sortir d'une situation délicate, sans recourir absolument à des actes…disons irrémédiable.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et de parler. Je vais parfaitement bien, dit-il sèchement.

Harry le regarda un instant puis hocha la tête et s'en alla.

Rogue resta ainsi pendant quelques minute avant de se diriger vers la grande salle.  
_  
« Vous pouvez facilement vous défendre, ou vous sortir d'une situation délicate, sans recourir absolument à des actes…disons_  
Il savait absolument de quoi Lowter parlait. Mais comment l'a t-il su ?

irrémédiable. »

Décidément ce professeur était louche. Il passa devant les quatre grands sabliers et fut satisfait de ne voir aucun rubis dans  
la parti inférieur. « _C'est Lily qui va les tuer_ »

Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il entra dans la grande salle.

* * *

Les élèves de 7e année Griffondor-Serdaigle se dirigèrent vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal tout en discutant.

Certains étaient curieux de ce que leur nouveau professeur allait leur apprendre, d'autres étaient méfiant et se

demandaient, suite à l'article, s'il faisait réellement parti du bien ou du mal ou encore jusqu'à quand il allait rester à

Poudlard.

Parmi ceux-ci, se trouvait Marie Tudora. Celle-ci était un peu en retrait comme toujours mais même si elle ne le montrait pas,

elle était très curieuse de rencontrer ce nouveau professeur. Au cours des années, des professeurs les uns plus

incompétents que les autres avaient défiler à Poudlard pour le poste de défense contre les forces du mal ( pour repartir au

bout de quelques mois- merci les Maraudeurs --'). Cependant elle devait admettre que celui-ci l'intriguait. Qui était-il

vraiment ? Ce que racontait dans la gazette était-il vrai? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose? Vous

vous demandez sûrement comment elle peut ressentir une telle impression ? Cela est simple, quand vous même vous

cachez quelque chose, vous repérez facilement ceux qui le font aussi. En effet Marie Tudora cachait une chose que personne  
ne devait savoir. Une chose qui, si elle se savait, se répandrait dans toute l'école et qui pourrait bien finir dans les oreilles Une chose qui ne pouvait se cacher que grâce à cette bague qu'elle avait à la main droite. Une chose qu'elle arrivait à

d'Eux.

cacher que derrière cette froideur qui lui permettait de ne pas céder à ses angoisses. Une chose...

- Bonjour à tous. Entrez je vous prie.

Tiens, il était arrivé devant la classe. Les élèves passèrent devant le professeur Lowter et pénétrèrent dans la salle de

classe.

Marie lui jeta un regard. Il la regardait aussi. Il n'y avait pas dans ses yeux, cette hypocrite bienveillance qu'ont les

professeurs à leurs début ( genre: je vous promet de tout vous apprendre) et qui à la fin disparaissait pour laisser place à

un sadisme pour donner tout plein devoirs. Non dans ses yeux se trouvait un mélange de tout les sentiments à la fois:

curiosité, joie, peur, tristesse. Un bref toussotement la ramena à la réalité. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était resté là devant

lui à le regarder et qu'il attendait qu'elle passe pour pouvoir fermer la porte.

Elle rougit violemment et il lui sourit amusé. Elle se reprit vite, et remit son masque de froideur.

Bon sang, c'est la première fois qu'elle professeur arrivait à ce point à la déstabiliser. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait? Il allait le

payer, elle allait lui faire mordre la poussière à ce professeur il allait voir...

- Où sont les tables et les chaises, s'écria soudain une voix. Celle de Céline Dechamps, une très douce jeune fille qui était

une des seules filles avec qui Marie aimait rigoler. Cette dernière regarda autour d'elle et remarqua enfin qu'ils se trouvaient

dans une salle vide et qui avait considérablement grandie.

Lowter sourit.

- Comme vous pouvez le remarquez, j'ai retiré tous ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce pour pouvoir mieux vous initier à la

défense contre les forces du mal. Tout d'abord laissez-moi me présenter. Je serais cependant clair dés le début du cours. Je

ne veux pas que vous vous référez à la gazette du sorcier pour me juger. Ne me croyez pas tout puissant, je ne le suis pas.

Seul Dumbledore est le plus puissant. Je suis seulement le professeur Harry Lowter, et je viens des Etats-Unis pour vous

donner cours de défense contre les forces maléfiques. Je n'admettrais aussi aucun enfantillage de votre part. Vous êtes à ce  
qu'on m'a dit une très bonne classe et je ne supporterais pas de vous voir sortir de cette école en ayant aucune idée de ce

qu'il vous attend dehors. Vous savez sûrement de quoi je veux parler lorsque j'évoque la vie extérieur à l'école. Comme vous  
le savez tous, un mage noir qui s'est donné le ridicule nom de Voldemort (hoquet de surprise de la part des élèves) mais qui

n'est pas pour autant inoffensif, a regroupé plusieurs sorciers et leur a donné le nom de mangemorts. Ces mangemorts

s'amusent à semer la terreur partout où ils vont sur l'ordre de leur Maître. Mon but n'étant pas de vous terrorisez, je n'en

dirais pas plus sur un sujet que vous semblez d'ailleurs connaître. Cependant, je m'appliquerait à vous enseignez tout ce

qu'il faut pour vous défendre contre ces mangemorts ou s'il le faut les attaquer. J'ai appris néanmoins que vous aviez eu de

nombreux professeurs- qui sont à ce que l'on m'a dit pas toujours compétents- et qui se sont succédés les uns après les

autres. Ce qui rend la tache plus difficile. Quels sont les sorts défensifs que vous avez appris depuis votre entrée ici?

Tous étaient tellement éberlués par la rapidité de son discours et la franchise dont il avait fait preuve qu'ils le regardèrent

les yeux ronds. Marie décida néanmoins de répondre, avec tout la froideur qui la caractérisait:

- Nous avons appris quelques sorts avec un professeur un peu plus compétent que les autres. Nous connaissons bien sur le

sortilège de désarmement, celui du bouclier...

- Le sortilège_ Protego,_ vous a t-il été appris pour vous entourez d'une protection complète ? C'est à dire autour de tout votre

corps ?

- Non, dit Marie sèchement, froissée d'avoir été interrompue. Seulement par un bouclier nous protégeant que le devant.

- Très bien, on va commencez par cela. Vous aller vous répartir dans la salle en groupe deux. J'aimerai vous dire que la

plupart de nos cours seront des cours pratiques vous n'aurez qu'un cours théorique par semaine ( Il eut dans la classe des

exclamations de joies). Je vous apprendrais tout via la pratique. Si cependant vous estimez que vous ne retiendrez pas à

l'oral, je vous ai apporté ceci.

Il alla à son bureau et prit un sac dans lequel on trouvait des sortes de bics lumineux. Il en distribua un à chacun. Celine

posa la question tout haut que tout le monde pensait:

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

Harry sourit. Ce fut le premier vrai sourire du cours.

- Ce sont des _Katagrabic. _Je les ai trouvé au chemin de traverse. Il vous suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton qui sert normalement

pour ouvrir le bic, et le bic vous enregistra ce que je dirai. Pour réécouter ce que vous avez enregistrez vous devrez

prononcer la formule _Akoubic _en tournant votre baguette deux fois de suite dans le sens des aiguilles d'un montre. Il va de

soi que j'ai ensorcelé ces bics pour que vous ne puissiez pas les utilisiez à d'autres cours et bien sur, tout vos bics me seront  
remis fermé lors des cours théoriques où je parlerais pendant que vous prendriez notes, dit il avec un sourire sadique.

Le bref espoir des élèves de ne plus a avoir à écrire à la vitesse de la lumière pour suivre les monologues des professeurs,

disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- Bien commençons.

Les élèves se répartirent en groupes de deux. Marie se mit avec Céline.

- Comme vous le savez, le sortilège _Protego_ vous permet de faire apparaître une sorte de barrière magique vous entourant

et vous protégeant des maléfices mineurs envoyés en les renvoyant ou en les neutralisant. Si le Maléfice est plus puissant

que prévu, le charme du bouclier peut seulement atténuer l'effet du maléfice en question. Qui peut me dire comment

s'effectue le charme du bouclier basique ? Oui Mr..?

- Jordan, Eric Jordan. Pour réaliser le sortilège Protego, il faut faire un grand cercle dans l'air dans le sens horlogique; et dire

ou penser la formule « Protego » en accentuant le e." _( ndla : information prise sur un forum)_

- Bien, néanmoins il existe une le sortilège « Protego Maxima » qui vous protège complètement.

Le sortilège Protego maxima est le sortilège majeur du sort Protego. Il peut vous donner une grande défense, qui peut aller

jusqu'à dévier un sortilège impardonnable (sauf, bien sûr, l' Avada Kedavra.) Le sortilège majeure demande néanmoins une

grande concentration et il devient réellement utile lorsqu'il est prononcé de façon informulé.

Harry se mit de telle façon à ce que tous le voit.

- Si vous le faites de façon formulé, vous effectuez comme le sort basique un grand cercle dans l'air mais cette fois vous

tournée dans le sens contraire au sens horlogique. Vous devez aussi mettre toute votre volonté à ne pas être touché. Je

sais que cela peut paraitre stupide mais tout dépend de votre volonté à vouloir le faire. Ne partez du fait que vous n'y

arriverez jamais, vous échouerez. Libérez la puissance qui est en vous, ne la retenez pas. Je veux que vous libérez votre

magie.

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds:

- Mais professeur, risqua Celine. ...les sortilèges comme le P_rotego Maxima_ sont très durs à réaliser...

- ...seul des personnes comme Dumbledore peuvent les réaliser... ajouta Eric.

- Et très peu de gens au ministère savent le faire, completa Marie. Je ne vois donc pas comment on pourrait réaliser des

sorts hors de porter de gens plus expérimentés que nous.

Il eut un silence puis:

- Ne croyez vous pas que Dumbledore a un jour été jeune ?

- OO

- Ne croyez vous pas qu'il a tout d'abord du travailler dur pour pouvoir arriver là où il en est ? Qu'il a du faire passer des

nuits sans dormir pour pouvoir comprendre la complexité d'un sortilège quelconque? Tous les grands sorciers étaient au

début des jeunes étudiants pas plus cultivés que les sorciers de 11 ans!

- Mais alors, dit Eric, comment ils font pour arriver à être surpuissant.

- Que croyez-vous qu'ils ont fait monsieur Jordan ?

- Heu...

Eric jettait des regards partout semblant chercher de l'aide de la part de ses camarades. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu de

professeur aussi sur de ce qu'il disait depuis...bah depuis leur entrée à Poudlard.

- Mr Jordan?

- Heu...en travaillant ?

- Exactement ! Et en pratiquant ! ET pas en restant là à écouter ce que les professeurs disent en vous disant qu'ils

exagèrent toujours.

Il eut un petit silence puis:

- Venez ici Mr Jordan.

- Hein ?

- Venez, ajouta Harry avec un sourire encourageant qui ne fit que plonger le jeune homme encore plus dans le désarroi.

Eric jeta des regards un peu partout semblant se dire que quelqu'un allait se désigner pour aller à sa place...mais non.

Il avança et se mit devant tout le monde en face d'Harry.

- Bien, Mr Jordan va me lancer le sort le plus puissant qu'il connaît et je vais vous montrer ce qu'est le sortilège _Protego_ D'accord Mr Jordan.

Maxima.

Celui-ci hocha doucement la tete. Jusqu'à là ce n'était pas dure.

- Mettez vous en position de duel.

IL se place face à lui, pointa sa baguette vers lui et cria :

-_ Conjunctivitus_

Le sortilège fusa de sa baguette et se dirigea à tout vitesse vers Harry.

Celui-ci fit un mouvement de sa baguette et murmura :

- _Protego Maxima._

Aussitôt les élèves furent éblouis par une lumière vive et doré. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent avec ébahissement

leur professeur de défence contre les forces du mal entouré d'une très jolié boule d'or et nullement touché par le sortilège

d'Eric.

- A vous maintenant.

* * *

Lorsque les 7e année Griffondor-Serdaigle pénétrèrent dans la grande salle pour le repas du midi, tous les élèves se

précipitèrent vers eux.

- Alors ?

- C'était comment ?

- Il enseigne bien ?

- Il vous a donnée des retenus ?

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

Les maraudeurs et les filles essayèrent de se frayer un passage dans la foule pour entendre les réponses.

- C'était génial, déclara Eric.

- Ouais a fond, vous auriez du voir il est trop bien ce prof! Il apprend super bien.

- Grâce à lui je sais presque faire le sortilège du bouclier entier, rajouta une jeune fille enthousiasmée.

Alors que les élèves ne tarissaient pas d'éloges envers leur nouveau professeur, le professeur Macgonagal s'approcha d'eux  
et leur pria d'aller à leur places sous peine de retenu pour bruit dans la grande salle. Alors qu'il s'installait, James remarqua

que Marie Tudora ne semblait pas du meme avis.

Il s'approcha d'Eric:

- Pourquoi Tudora fait cette tête ?

Eric eut un petit rire:

- Parce que Lowter lui fout pas la paix. Il n'arrete pas de l'interroger car il sait qu'elle connait les bonnes réponses. Elle lui en  
veut aussi parce qu'elle ne peut pas trouver à redire sur lui.

- Il est si bien que ça ? demanda Lily sceptique.

- Ouais tu peux pas savoir! Trop cool en plus. Au début bof, puis durant tout le cours il nous a fait marrer.

- Comment cela ?

- Bah je sais pas, mais tu vois il t'explique super bien. Il prend des mots que tu comprends, enfin j'veux dire, pas des

phrases super philosophiques et complexes commes les autres prof, mais il le fait avec autant de sérieux que d'amusement.

Puis il nous a donné ses bics.

Il sortit de sa poche les _Katagrabic._C'est quoi ?

-

- Ce sont des bics qui nous permettrons d'enregistrer tous ce qu'il dit aux cours pratique, et de reécouté le cours si on n'a

pas compris.

- Trop fort!! s'écria Peter.

- C'est pas très intelligent ca, maintenant tout le monde va les prendre pour les prises de notes des autres cours, observa

Aurélia.

- C'est là que tu te trompe, dit tristement Eric, il est pas bête ce prof, il a ensorcelé nos bic de sorte qu'on ne puisse les

utiliser dans d'autres cours.

Il avait dit ca d'une manière si désemparé que les filles éclatèrent de rire.

- En dehors de ca, dit Eric qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, c'est un super professeur!

- Bah dit donc, dit Aurélia, il a conquis tout le monde à ce que je vois.

- J'ai trop hate de l' avoir!! s'exclama sirius.

- Ouais ben on l'aura que lundi, dit Kelly.

- Bah...en attendant on a etude de moldu maintenant dit James avec un grand sourire pervers

Et les maraudeurs tous en coeur s'écrièrent :

- AVEC LA BOMBE DE LAMOUERTA !!

* * *

Voila je suis désolé , vraiment désolé. D'abord pour l'immence retard mais aussi pour un chapitre qui ne vaut rien éè  
Je sais que je n'ai pas poster pendant un an ou plus, mais j'ai vraiment pas eu l'inspiration. Si je disais e temps ce serai un peu mentir, mais l'inspiration ne venait pas et puis ma soeur a mis un code sur l'ordi --' et je connais pas le mot de passe. Donc pas vraiment eux l'occasion d'écrire plus.  
J'ai eu un grand mal a écrire ce chapitre, je sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrivais plus a trouver les mots qu'il fallait, les bonnes expressions.  
Voila vraiment désolé pour un chapitre aussi peu divertissant et que d'ailleur j'ai coupé en deux --'

Gros bisous à vous )  
Si vous voulez bien...pitite reviews ??


	9. Reflexions personnelles

Chapitre 9 :Reflexions personnelles…..

James se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait fait un rêve horrible où il voyait son père et sa mère se faire tués par une folle furieuse qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 6h50. Bientôt l'heure du petit déjeuner. Il se leva et se mit à songer à Lily. Elle l'avait une nouvelle fois giflé vendredi passé après le cours d'études de moldus. Bien qu'il devait s'avouer qu'il l'avait mérité (il avait pendant tout le cours fait en sorte que leur très sensuelle professeur s'approche de lui) il en avait plus que marre de recevoir des gifles. Il avait l'impression à chaque gifle de descendre un peu plus dans son estime. "A quoi bon continuer ?" songea t-il.

Il s'habilla tout en restant plongé dans ses pensées et sans remarquer que Sirius l'observait.

- Un sou pour tes pensées ? intervint celui-ci.

James sursauta violemment et se tourna vers celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son frère.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sembles perplexe, dit l'animagus. Peut on en connaître la raison ? Cette raison est-elle rousse et a t elle des yeux vert ?

James soupira et opina de la tête.

- Je crois que je vais abandonner, Sirius.

Celui-ci se redressa brusquement.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais abandonner, affirma James plus déterminé.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en ai marre! Ca ne sert à rien. J'ai tout foiré avec elle. Elle m'aime pas un point c'est tout.

- Ecoute Cornedrue, tu ne peux pas abandonner. Tu l'aimes cette fille ! Fais en sorte que ce soit réciproque !

- Ah ! Faire en sorte que ce soit réciproque! J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi !

- J'ai...J'ai peut-être un plan...

James se redressa.

- Un plan ? Pour faire en sorte que Lily tombe enfin amoureuse de moi ? Tu crois que cela va marcher ? C'est quoi le plan ? C'est compliqué ou bien il faudra...

- James! Ralentis s'il te plait ! Je réfléchis...

- Tiens ça c'est étrange!

Sirius lui balança un oreiller puis un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage.

- Ca y est j'ai trouvé !

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore trouvé Sirius ? demandèrent deux voix ensommeillées.

Remus et Peter venaient en effet de se réveiller.

- De quoi vous parliez ? demanda Remus tout en se frottant les yeux.

- James a décidé de ne plus tenter de séduire Lily.

Les deux maraudeurs se redressèrent brusquement.

- Nan ! Tu lâches l'affaire ?

- Oui. Du moins j'y étais fermement décidé jusqu'à ce que Sirius me dise qu'il avait un plan pour lui faire la cour.

- Et c'est quoi ce plan Patmol ?

Sirius sourit de toutes dents.

- Alors voilà...

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la classe de défense contre les forces du mal, ce lundi matin, Severus s'était retrouvé devant toute la bande à Potter et plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor passablement excités.

- Oh, tu crois qu'il va faire comme chez les 7e et nous donner ses fameux bics ?

- Et s'il nous faisait une magnifique démonstration d'un sortilège ?

- Je parie que cela va être grandiose !

Ca et là, les commentaires divergeaient pour en revenir à la même question : qu'allait-il nous enseigner ?

Severus s'adossa contre le mur et fit mine de jouer avec sa baguette pour passer le temps mais en réalité lui aussi était très curieux de ce qu'allait leur apprendre ce nouveau professeur qui n'avait pas hésité à lui venir en aide contre deux Gryffondors et qui lui avait même proposé son aide. Aide qu'il ne pouvait accepté, non ce serait trop risqué. De plus il ne connaissait pas encore réellement cet homme. Cependant, une petite voix au fond de lui, lui soufflait que cet homme était digne de confiance et qu'il pouvait se fier à lu...Mais il était devenu fou ou quoi ? Depuis quand avait-il besoin de quelqu'un à qui se fier ? Il n'avait rien. Il s'avait très bien ce qu'il devait faire et cela depuis fort longtemps. Il avait déjà choisi sa destinée. _On_ lui avait déjà choisi sa destinée. Et il était d'accord avec celle-ci. Non pas qu'il ait eu le choix...De toute manière il n'avait pas d'autre alternative. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de devenir l'un de ces petits Gryffondors sois disant courageux et dégoulinant de bienveillance. Il allait faire ce que les Malfoys, les Carrows, Les Crabbe et tous les autres lui avaient conseillé de faire. Il allait aller vers la seul voie qui selon eux s'ouvrait à lui.

Il allait rejoindre le camp de Voldemort et devenir un mangemort.

* * *

Il n'était pas bien. C'était évident ! Elle le sentait bien.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que Lily observait Severus et elle voyait son visage se corser de concentration cependant qu'il jouait distraitement avec sa baguette. Cela peut sembler étrange qu'elle puisse s'intéresser aux états d'âmes d'un petit Serpentard de rien du tout mais elle avait tout de suite senti lorsqu'elle l'avait connu pour la première fois qu'il était différent et pas spécialement aussi mauvais qu'il le prétendait lui-même ou même Potter et sa bande.

Lorsqu'elle vit soudain son visage se figer et exprimer une franche détermination, elle compris que Severus venait de prendre une importante décision.

Il leva les yeux et son regard rencontra le sien. Un bref moment, sa détermination sembla fléchir mais après avoir brièvement jeté un coup d'oeil aux personnes qui entouraient Lily, ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une étincelle qui, selon Lily, ne présageait rien de bon.

C'est à ce moment là que Potter décida encore une fois de faire son malin.

- Hey, je vous parie que Servilus est encore en train de penser à un nouveau moyen de tuer une personne?

- Arrête Potter ce n'est pas drôle ! s'écria Lily.

- Faut se rendre à l'évidence, ce type ne pense qu'à ça! répliqua James d'un ton sans réplique.

- Tu ne sais pas à quoi il pense et tu ne sais pas comment il est !

- Ah! Parce que toi tu sais ?

Il eut un moment de silence.

- Je ne le connais peut-être pas très bien mais je trouve qu'il ne mérite pas que vous le tourmentiez à ce point Potter. Je parie qu'il est mieux que toi !

James haussa les épaules.

- Je le tourmenterais si j'en ai envie, Evans. Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire. De plus, comment peux tu savoir lequel d'entre nous est le meilleur ? Tu ne nous connais ni l'un ni l'autre !

Une bombe exploserait en ce moment même que Lily n'en aurait pas été consciente. Elle regarda James, abasourdie, choquée, éberluée, de le voir s'adresser à elle ainsi.

_Evans, _il l'avait appelée Evans. Plus de Lily jolie, plus de ton doucereux. Que lui avait-elle donc fait ?

Elle allait riposter mais il se tourna brusquement et continua à parler à ses amis comme si de rien n'était.

- Heu, risqua Kelly, est ce que l'une de vous a compris là ?

- J'avoue que je suis complètement perdue là, avoua Aurélia. Qu'est ce qu'il a, tu crois, Lily ?

- J'en sais rien du tout, murmura t – elle, encore sous le choc. J'en sais rien, répéta t- elle plus haut et je m'en fiche !

Aurélia et Kelly se jetèrent un regard inquiet et changèrent bien vite de sujet tout en remarquant que Lily ne répondait que distraitement et ne cessait de jeter des regards du côté des maraudeurs.

Un bruit de fond les interrompit brusquement et elles virent arrivés devant elles le professeur Lowter.

- Bien bonjour à tous, entrez donc je vous prie, dit-il en faisant un geste vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à l'instant.

Les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe dont les tables avaient été mises différemment que d'habitude. En effet elles étaient mises en cercle de façon à ce que chacun puisse se voir et se parler sans soucis de se retourner. Les élèves s'installèrent et attendirent anxieusement que le cours débute. Comme cela était à prévoir, Sirius se mit de façon à être le plus proche du professeur.

- Bien, dit celui-ci tout en s'avançant vers le centre du cercle. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai changé le positionnement des tables afin que l'on puisse d'avantage communiqué tout en pratiquant la magie. J'ai appris récemment que vous étiez une classe assez bruyante et chahuteuse, je vous préviens cependant que je n'accepterais aucun enfantillage dans cette classe. Vous aller bientôt finir vos études et vu le nombre de professeur qui se sont succédés, je doute fort que vous ayez pu assimiler suffisamment de choses pour apprendre à vous défendre dans la vrai vie.

- Qu'est ce qui nous attend dans la vrai vie ? demanda innocemment une jeune fille dénommé Mathilda Plasit.

- Actuellement plusieurs mangemorts maléfiques et leurs maitre Lord Voldemort.

Comme à l'accoutumé, plusieurs sursauts accompagnèrent l'évocation du nom.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- On va d'ailleurs commencé par là. J'aimerai que vous compreniez que la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur et la puissance de la chose elle – même. Ainsi, essayer de ne pas avoir peur de ce nom ridicule que s'est donnée Voldemort car c'est ce qu'il cherche justement. Il veut que vous ayez peur de lui-même quand il n'est pas là et c'est en refusant de prononcer son nom que vous lui facilitez la tâche.

Il eut un moment de silence durant lequel les élèves méditaient ces paroles puis :

- Vous vous croyez le plus fort n'est ce pas ?

Harry se retourna prestement et sourit légèrement à Lucius Malfoy qui le regardait dédaigneusement.

- Mr …

- Malfoy

- Bien, Mr Malfoy, pouvez-vous précisez votre pensée ?

- Depuis l'histoire du chemin de Traverse, vous croyez que vous allez tout le temps gagner ? Vous pensez vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas capables de vous tuer ?

Il ne ferait qu'une seule bouchée de vous s'il en avait l'occasion. Et il l'aura bientôt.

- Ferme là Malfoy, s'écria Sirius.

- On se calme Mr Black, intervint Harry.

- Mais…mais professeur ! Il vient tout bonnement de vous menacer !

Harry sourit.

- Oh je ne doute pas une seconde des menaces de Mr Malfoy qui vient de prouver à tous qu'il avait des comptes réguliers avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, comme vous semblez être le messager de Lord Voldemort, allez donc lui dire que je ne crains pas une nouvelle attaque de sa part, surtout qu'il est maintenant en sous effectif depuis l'arrestation d'un grand nombre de ses mangemorts.

Avant que Malfoy ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Harry se retourna brusquement.

- Bien, mais je ne suis pas là, pour parler de Voldemort mais plutôt pour vous apprendre à vous protéger. Hum…Je suppose que tout le monde sait exécuter le sortilège de désarmement qui est … ?

La main bien entrainée de Lily mais pas aussi vite que celle, à la surprise de tous, de Sirius et James.

- Mr Potter ?

- Le sortilège de désarmement se nomme _Expelliarmus. _

- Bien, savez-vous le faire Mr Potter ? Ainsi que toute la classe ?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête.

- C'est le plus facile des sortilèges, s'écria une élève.

- Il ne sert pas à beaucoup de chose, renchérit un autre élève.

- Tout le monde sait le faire, ajouta un dernier

- Hum…j'aimerai bien voir ça. Un volontaire ?

Cette fois quasiment tous les élèves levèrent leurs mains.

- Mrs Miston ? Voulez-vous venir devant la classe ?

Kelly se leva en souriant et tira la langue à Sirius et James qui rebaissèrent leurs mains decus.

- J'aimerai que vous me jetiez votre plus puissant Expelliarmus que vous pouvez. Vous êtes prête ? Je ne ferai rien pour me défendre.

Kelly hocha la tête.

- Un, deux…trois !

- _Expelliarmus ! _cria la jeune fille.

Un éclair rouge surgit de la baguette de la jeune fille et frappa de plein fouet Harry. Cependant, si le sortilège l'avait légèrement fait bouger, sa baguette était encore dans ses mains. Kelly l'observa perplexe tandis qu'il souriait amusé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Harry, c'est parfaitement normal ce qui arrive là et je vais vous en expliquer les raisons. Voyez-vous la première chose que vous devez comprendre est que criez un sort très fort ne le rend pas plus puissant. Vous pouvez parfaitement venir à bout de vos adversaires tout en murmurant vos sortilèges, ou même en ne le citant pas du tout.

- Professeur, intervint Lily, cela veut-il dire que nous allons apprendre les sortilèges informulés ?

Harry sourit.

- Vous avez l'esprit vif, Miss …

- Evans.

- Oui, Miss Evans, si nous avons le temps, nous tenterons également d'apprendre les sortilèges informulés.

Un murmure de joie se répandit sur toute la classe.

- J'aimerais cependant revenir sur le sujet. Comme je le disais l'intensité d'un sort vient de la concentration du sorcier. S'il veut désarmer son adversaire, il lui suffira de concentrer son énergie dans sa volonté pour que le sortilège ait de l'effet.

Le sortilège de désarmement peut certes désarmer l'adversaire mais peut aussi, s'il est exécuté avec suffisamment de puissance, rejeter votre adversaire vers l'arrière.

- Ou retirer plusieurs baguettes à la fois, murmura James à Sirius en souriant malicieusement.

- Comprenez-vous ? Ainsi Mrs Miston, le problème avec vous est que vous alliez trop en force, il faut que vous vous concentriez pour ainsi obtenir les résultats que vous désirer. Avez vous saisi ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Bien, retourner à votre place. Je veux maintenant que vous écriviez tous ce que vous avez retenu. Après cela, nous nous livrerons à l'entrainement de ce premier sort et vous serez étonné de voir qu'un simple petit sortilège de désarmement peut vous aider dans une lutte contre votre adversaire. A condition bien sur qu'il soit bien exécuté.

Ravis de toutes ces informations, les élèves sortirent leurs plumes et grattèrent pendant environs une demi-heure tout ce qu'ils avaient mémorisés de l'enseignement d'Harry.

Harry sourit soudain et après avoir demandé aux élèves de ranger leur affaire et de se lever, il fit disparaître les tables d'un geste de baguette.

- Où les avez-vous donc envoyé ? demanda Sirius.

Harry sourit.

- Ca, c'est mon secret. Mettez-vous deux par deux annonça t –il plus fort, et tentez d'appliquer les conseils sur la concentration et vivacité de votre esprit. Je passerai entre les bancs pour rectifier les tirs perdus et …ah, à propos de tirs perdus.

Il agita la baguette et les murs furent recouverts de matelas et de coussins.

- Vous pouvez commencer.

- Professeur ? On ne peut pas avoir de bics magiques nous aussi ? demanda James tout excité.

- Non Mr Potter, ces bics ne sont réservés qu'au 7e année. Je pense qu'un peut d'écriture ne vous ferais pas de mal, ajouta t – il en souriant.

- Oh, murmura James déçu, bon d'accord.

A la fin de l'heure, les élèves sortaient ravis de leurs premiers cours.

- J'adore ! s'écria James.

- C'était génial ! s'écria Kelly, j'ai jamais eu un cours aussi intéressant. Bon d'accord, il ne nous a pas encore appris de magnifique sortilège mais c'est la première fois que j'envisage le sortilège Expelliarmus de cette façon.

- Il explique vraiment très bien, ajouta Remus.

- Oui…il a façon bien à lui d'expliquer les choses ce qui fait qu'elles sont beaucoup plus intéressantes, dit Lily.

- Je crois qu'il va rester longtemps lui, remarqua Peter. Tout le monde l'aime.

- On vous avait bien dit qu'il n'était pas du côté du mal, s'écria James, hein Sirius ? Sirius ?

Celui-ci, plongé dans ses pensées, sursauta :

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Eh ben dit donc, se moqua James, t'étais où là à l'instant ?

- Comment ça ? J'étais là, ajouta t – il avec un sourire forcée. Et si on allait au prochain cours ?

James et Remus échangèrent un regard de convinnence mais ne relevèrent pas. Ils savaient très bien que Sirius allaient vite cracher morceau une fois seul avec eux.

C'est donc sans soucis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de botanique.

- Bon alors tu expliques ?

- Expliquer quoi ?

Il était neuf heures et demi du soir et les maraudeurs étaient dans leurs dortoirs.

- C'était quoi cette tête que tu as tirée toute la journée ?

- J'ai pas tiré de …

- Sirius, je te connais mieux que quiconque pour savoir que quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Sirius garda le silence un moment, puis :

- Bon d'accord, j'ai la frousse pour Lowter.

- Comment ça ?

- T'as entendu Malfoy ? Voldemort est prêt à tous pour tuer l'homme qui lui a emprisonné plusieurs mangemorts. Il prépare un sal coup, je le sens !

- Tu penses pas que tu exagères ? demanda Remus.

- Lunard ! Tu n'as pas vu la tête de Malfoy pendant le cours ? Il souriait, comme si il savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer.

- Ecoute Sirius, même si cela était le cas, que veux tu qu'on y fasse ? Et puis je pense que le professeur Lowter est parfaitement capable de se défendre, tu l'as vu à l'œuvre non ?

- Mouais… bon ok. Sinon dit-il en retrouvant son sourire, je vois que tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé avec Lily. Cela n'a pas été trop dur de lui parler de cette manière ?

James sourit :

- Franchement, ca m'a fait du bien de lui renvoyer la balle et j'avoue que ton plan qui consiste à lui faire croire que je ne m'intéresse plus à elle , est pas mal. Elle avait l'air sous le choc.

- Ouais, dit Sirius satisfait. Maintenant, faut que tu lui montres que tu peux vivre indépendamment d'elle et que tu es plus mature qu'elle ne le croit. Elle finira par se poser des questions et le fait que tu ne sois plus sur elle, va la pousser à venir vers toi, acheva t-il avec un grand sourire.

- J'avoue Sirius, dit Remus, que tu m'étonnes. Ton plan n'est vraiment pas mal, tu sais et cela pourrait finalement marcher entre notre Cornedrue et sa Lily, ajouta t-il en donnant une tape dans le dos de James.

Ce dernier sourit légèrement et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Oui, songea t-il, il fallait qu'il prenne des distances avec Lily si il voulait avoir la moindre chance.

Et Merlin seul savait à quel point il voulait avoir sa chance !

* * *

Bon, ben après deux ans d'arret j'essaie de reprendre ma fiction là où je l'avais arrêté ^^

Vous devez certainement m'en vouloir pour une si longue attente mais je n'ai pas d'excuses...enfin si j'en ai des tonnes mais à mon avis elles vous interessent pas ^^

Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court mais il fallait bien faire un petit chapitre qui fasse l'intermédiaire.  
Pour les jours où je vais poster, je vous avoue que je ne sais pas. Le truc est que j'ai toute mon histoire dans la tête, il faut juste que je trouve le temps de l'écrire...  
Sinon bisous à vous :D


	10. Bonne nouvelle, mauvaise nouvelle

Bonne nouvelle, mauvaise nouvelle.

Quelque part ailleurs, dans un endroit très éloigné du château de Poudlard, se dressait un immense château invisible au moldus. Le château entouré de ronces et d'orties s'élevait sur une colline et faisait penser aux châteaux médiévaux, cependant, celui-ci respirait la malfaisance. Le silence profond qui y régnait fut brusquement brisé.

- Ainsi, il est à Poudlard...murmura une voix.

Le jeune mangemort hocha doucement la tête.

- Oui, Maitre, et selon mes renseignements, il y est très aimé.

Lord Voldemort sourit légèrement. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle victime en la personne de Harry Lowter. Celui-ci avait réussi par on ne sait quels moyens à enfermer une bonne partie de ces mangemorts. Et qu'importe qu'il raconte à qui veut l'entendre qu'il avait été aidé, Lord Voldemort savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai car l'un de ses mangemorts, trop peureux pour intervenir, avait vu la scène complète et lui avait révélé que ce Lowter était extrêmement puissant.

Bien que Voldemort n'accordait que très peu de crédit aux dires de son mangemort facilement impressionnable, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre encore plus de fidèles. Avec un soupir il se souvint de la rage qu'il avait eue quand on lui avait rapporté que ces mangemorts avaient été capturés.  
Voldemort eut un geste agacé. Il devait faire quelque chose. Qui était cet homme venu de nulle part ? Comment pouvait-il avoir autant de pouvoir ? Etait-il aussi puissant qu'on le disait ? Si oui, peut-être pourrait-il le convaincre de le rejoindre ? Il fallait qu'il s'empare de lui mais il semblerait que ce dernier ne soit pas très disposé à rejoindre les forces du mal vu sa détermination à mettre ses mangemorts en prison.

A ce souvenir, il serra à nouveau les dents.

- M…Maitre ? J'ai aussi entendu dire que les élèves devaient faire une sortie au ministère de la magie demain et que le Professeur Lowter les accompagnait…

Voldemort eut un rictus amusé. Le Ministère et Harry Lowter en un seul coup ? Alors qu'une bonne partie de ses mangemorts avaient été capturés ? Il n'était pas suicidaire. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait approcher le Ministère de la Magie sans se faire bombarder de sortilèges. Et même si il pouvait aisément atteindre le hall il ne voyait pas comment aller plus loin avec tous ces aurors sur le qui-vive depuis l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Comment faire ?

- Comment se rendent-ils là-bas ?

- Par le réseau des cheminées, Monseigneur. Le ministère a sécurisé les réseaux pour faire en sortes qu'ils arrivent et retournent bien au château.

Voldemort resta silencieux.

- Maitre…Les élèves qui se rendent au Ministère sont les 6e années Gryffondor et Serdaigle…Il y aura le jeune Potter…

Voldemort siffla dangereusement.

- Et bien entendu, tu n'as pas pu me dire cela plus tôt que la veille de leur sortie ?

Le mangemort se ratatina :

- C'est la source qui vient juste de nous l'annoncer. Il semblerait qu'elle n'était pas au courant.

- A quoi cela sert-il d'avoir une source dans l'école si elle n'est même pas capable de fournir ses renseignements à temps ? dit-il froidement.

Voldemort se détourna de son mangemort et fit les cents pas. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait avouer que sa source faisait du bon boulot. Il savait grâce à elle que Lowter était aimé de tous mais que lui aimait par-dessus tout sa femme et qu'il serait effondré à l'idée de la perdre. Il ricana en songeant qu'il savait même quelque chose sur le couple que Lowter et sa femme eux-mêmes ne savaient pas encore. Et il savait également que quoi qu'en dise Dumbledore, l'amour pouvait conduire à plus de mauvaises choses qu'à de bonnes. L'amour rendait jaloux…et la jalousie rendait une personne incontrôlable ou perturbable dans la vrai vie …ou dans un combat. A mesure qu'il se remémorerait ces choses, un plan se construisit petit à petit dans son esprit malin.

Voldemort sourit brusquement. Il savait comment s'emparer de Lowter mais cela nécessitait du temps et s'il fallait pour cela laisser passer une occasion, il le ferait de bon gré. Mais il allait quand même tenter une petite action soft demain pour le prévenir juste cas où…

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa cicatrice lui lançait des picotements ce qui généralement ne présageait rien de bon.

Il se leva de son lit et s'avança vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac. Les jours passaient vite à Poudlard et il s'était finalement assez bien adapté. Les élèves semblaient l'apprécier et il devait avouer que ce rôle d'enseignant lui plaisait bien. Et puis il adorait enseigner des sortilèges à ses parents et son parrain. Il prenait même du plaisir, à sa grande surprise à parler avec Pettigrow, alors qu'il était sur de ne vouloir que l'étrangler au début. Ce dernier l'écoutait attentivement et semblait comprendre ce qu'Harry lui disait en terme de magie. « Il n'est pas si empoté que ça finalement » songea Harry. « Tout ce qui lui manque c'est un peu de confiance. ». Si il parvenait à donner suffisamment de confiance à Pettigrow, si il lui montrait qu'il n'était pas un moins que rien, et si il faisait comprendre aux autres maraudeurs de le traiter avec un peu plus de sollicitude, il était sur qu'alors le jeune rat ne sera pas aussi empressé d'aller du côté des mangemorts.

Restait encore Rogue. Harry avait vu un très net changement dans son comportement. Rogue semblait déterminé, résigné à chaque fois qu'il le voyait en compagnie de ses « amis » mais quand il l'apercevait seul, il ne voyait qu'un être déchiré par le doute qui ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela arriverait mais Rogue lui faisait pitié.

Et il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pouvait le refaire venir dans le bon chemin.

Il y avait aussi une autre élève qui lui posait problème. C'était cette Marie Tudora. Elle semblait éprouver pour lui autant de haine que lui de l'incompréhension pour elle.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris des autres professeurs, c'était une jeune fille qui se contentait d'être présente en cours et était très brillante. Harry avait alors commencé à l'observer plus attentivement et avait remarqué mis à part sa froideur habituel que Tudora ne quittait jamais une étrange bague qu'elle portait au petit doigt.

Pourquoi avait-il fait attention à cette misérable petite bague alors que personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué ? Parce que d'une part Tudora semblait très attaché à cette bague mais d'une façon assez étrange, il se souvint d'ailleurs du léger incident qui s'était produit en fin de classe la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu cours

**_FLASH-BACK :_**

Les élèves étaient en train de ranger leurs affaires et certains se bousculaient pour sortir de la classe car ils avaient tous très faim. Soudain un cri retentit :

- NE BOUGEZ PLUS, s'écria Marie Tudora. Ma bague vient de tomber.

Les élèves la regardèrent surpris qu'elle intervienne d'un coup, elle qui ne parlait quasiment jamais.

- Poussez vous, s'écria t-elle paniquée en cherchant par terre.

Derrière son bureau, Harry vit soudain un éclat doré au sol.

- _Accio bague_

La bague vola jusqu'à lui et à peine l'avait-il prise en main que Tudora la lui arracha et l'enfila prestement.

Harry l'observa légèrement surpris. Elle était en nage et pour la première fois il voyait d'autres sentiments que sa froideur coutumière : de la –reconnaissance, mais aussi de la panique, de la peur, et du soulagement.

- Heu…Merci.

Et elle pivota sur ces talons et s'enfuit de la classe empêchant Harry de lui poser la moindre question.

Il avait cependant eu le temps de remarquer une chose. Cette bague qu'elle portait n'était pas une simple bague, elle avait des propriétés magiques très puissante et Harry avait tout de suite ressentit les vibrations de la bague lorsqu'il l'avait eu pendant une fraction de seconde.

**_FIN DE FLASH-BACK_**

Harry soupira, il ne voyait vraiment pas à quoi cette bague pouvait servir à Marie Tudora. Pourquoi avait-elle eu l'air si stressée ?

Harry bailla longuement et cessa de penser à tous ces élèves. Aujourd'hui, l'école avait organisé une sortie des élèves de 6e ( aujourd'hui pour les Gryffondor et Serdaigle et demain pour les Serpentard et Poufsouffle) au Ministère de la Magie afin de leur montrer comment celui-ci fonctionnait. Harry était surpris de cette initiative qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'observer dans le futur. Néanmoins cela pouvait s'avérer intéressant.

Il se retourna et sursauta en voyant que Ginny l'observait.

- Je t'ai réveillée ? murmura t-il en se penchant doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser.

- Non…je suis réveillé depuis un bon bout de temps.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas signalé, dit Harry en souriant et en continuant de l'embrasser tout doucement sur les épaules.

- Parce que….je réfléchissais…

- A quoi ?

Ginny prit une grande inspiration :

- Je dois te dire quelque chose Harry.

Celui-ci se redressa :

- C'est grave ? demanda t-il inquiet.

Ginny eut un léger rire :

- Grave ? Je sais pas…Important, ca oui.

Elle le regarda et eut un sentiment d'attendrissement en voyant son air inquiet :

- Harry…on va avoir un bébé.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit doucement pour s'arrondir en un O parfait ( cf : Harry Potter 7, Mr Lovegood ) et il sembla incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Harry ?s'inquiéta Ginny. Ca va ?Tu sais on…on en avait parlé, tu avais dis que tu étais d'accord ? Non ? Harry ! dit-elle plus fort.

Celui-ci sursauta et revint enfin à la réalité :

- Un…un bébé ?

- Oui, murmura t-elle doucement.

- MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! s'écria t-il tout un coup l a faisant sursauter. Oh Ginny tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis content ! On va avoir un enfant !

Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit virevolter dans les airs avant de s'arrêter net et de la déposer sur le lit :

- Désolé, j'avais oublié, ca va aller ? Je suis un imbécile, pourquoi je te fais tourner alors que tu es enceinte, je dois être complètement toqué ou alors il me …

Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par Ginny qui l'embrassa lui coupant alors la parole.

- Chéri, murmura t-elle, calme toi. Ca va aller ne t'inquiètes pas. On s'en sortira.

- Tu crois ? murmura Harry.

- Harry, tu feras un magnifique père, ne t'en fait pas, dit elle en souriant.

Harry la regarda avec un large sourire.

- Et toi tu seras la plus merveilleuse des mamans.

Elle rit de bon cœur puis se releva.

- Allez, on y va. Je dois rejoindre madame Pomfresh.

- Oh ! déjà ? demanda Harry déçu.

- Oui, On est en hiver et Pomfresh m'a dit que c'était souvent dans ces moments là qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

- Ah…mais tu es sur que dans ton état… ?

- Ah non ! tu ne vas pas commencer à me traiter comme une femme malade ! Je suis enceinte mais pas infirme !

- Très bien, très bien. Au fait cela fait combien de temps que tu le sais ?

- Quelques jours et figures toi que cela fait 4 mois et demi que je suis enceinte !

- 4 mois et demi ? Et tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ?

- Ben…non pas vraiment, avoua t-elle confuse. C'est Madame Pomfresh qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille quand je lui ai dit que j'avais des maux de ventre et que…

- Tu avais des maux de ventre et tu ne m'en a rien dit !

- Harry ! Je pensais que c'était juste comme ça, je ne m'imaginais pas porter un enfant.

- Chérie, la prochaine fois que tu as mal quelque part je veux être le premier à le savoir pour pouvoir te soigner comme il se doit !

- Mmm…tu serais mignon en infirmier murmura t-elle en l'embrassant doucement. Elle lui caressa la joue et sa main finit dans la tignasse encore ébouriffée du jeune homme/

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre fiévreusement à son baiser mais elle se détacha soudain et fila vers la salle de bain en riant.

- Ginny ! se plaint-il. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire _ça !_ Regarde dans quel état tu m'as mis !

Seul un rire lui répondit et bientôt il entendit le bruit de la douche.

Il soupira et s'étira longuement quand un léger PLOC se fit entendre. Il se retourna et vit Suntia ( c'est son phoenix, si vous vous en souvenez pas ^^ . Dans mon histoire ils utilisent les phoenix pour communiquer entre les deux époques). Il s'approcha aussitôt se souvenant qu'il avait envoyé une lettre à Océane hier matin.

_Salut Harry_

_Comment tu vas? Ici, tout se passe bien. Lukas apprend de plus en plus de mots mais il marche un peu partout du coup il fait pas mal de choses dangereuses. On doit donc le surveiller 24h sur 24._

_Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien. Apparemment tu as parlé aux fées et aux nymphes avant de partir car elles semblent absolument vouloir que je reste avec elle pour ne pas m'ennuyer…_

_Bref… raconte moi un peu comment cela se passe de ton côté ? Comment sont les élèves ?_

_Tu me manques beaucoup. _

_Je t'aime et à bientôt j'espère _

'_Céa._

_Ps Je sais que tu as la clé de la maison mais Lukas a joué avec ma baguette et va savoir comment à fait surgir des étincelles sur la serrure qui a explosé…On l'a donc changé. Je t'ai joint la nouvelle clé au cas où tu voudrais nous rendre une petite visite. _

Harry sourit en voyant le message. Elle lui manquait terriblement mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir rassuré en la sachant avec les nymphes.

Il lui écrirait une réponse plus tard, songea t-il tout en cachant la lettre et la clé dans un tiroir. Pour l'instant il devait plutôt songer à cette visite au Ministère

* * *

- POTTER ! BLACK ! Si vous ne vous tenez pas tranquilles durant cette excursion, je vous laisse ici ! hurla le Professeur Macgonagal

James et Sirius s'arrêtèrent d'un coup de rire et prirent un air sérieux. Ils étaient tous – les classes de 6e Gryffondor et Serdaigle- réunis dans le grand hall pour se rendre au Ministère de la magie. Ils allaient apparemment se rendre là bas par les chemines. Chaque directeur de maison allait emmener ses élèves dans son bureau où les cheminés avaient été connectées au Ministère de magie.

- Ca va être géniale ! s'écria Lily. Vous vous rendez compte ? On va voir comment fonctionne le Ministère !

- Mouais bof…je connais un peu tout de là bas grâce à ma mère …dit Aurélia.

- Ouais moi aussi, dit James, mais c'est une bonne occasion pour pouvoir ne pas avoir cours.

- Les Gryffondors ! Suivez-moi, appela leur professeur de métamorphose.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers cette dernière qui les conduisit jusqu'à son bureau. Elle les y fit pénétrer et une fois à l'intérieur elle prit la parole.

- Bien. Je tiens à préciser que je ne tolèrerais aucun écart de conduite de votre part. Vous représentez la maison de Godric Gryffondor et j'espère que vous vous conduirez tous avec le respect qu'il se doit, dit-elle les yeux étincelants. Suis-je bien assez claire ?

- Oui professeur Macgonagal, scandèrent les élèves.

- Vous allez tous, un par un, entrez dans la cheminé en disant, Ministre de la Magie, bien clairement. Mais auparavant…,elle regarda sa montre en fronçant les sourcils, on doit attendre le professeur Lowter qui…

La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée et tous sursautèrent en observant un professeur Lowter complètement essoufflé devant eux.

- Professeur Lowter, vous nous faites enfin l'honneur de votre présence ? cingla le professeur Macgonagal.

- Ex..Excusez-moi, haleta t-il, j'ai eu un petit empêchement.

- Vraiment ? Et cet empêchement se nomme comment ? ironisa le professeur Macgonagal en désignant la marque de gloss rosé sur sa joue.

Harry fit la moue. Tout ca c'était la faute de Ginny. Pour une fois qu'elle voulait mettre un peu de maquillage, il a fallu que ce soit un gloss qui sentait divinement bon et auquel Harry n'avait pu résister. Et tout ca le jour où il devait accompagner les élèves !

Les élèves de 6e Gryffondor étouffèrent un petit rire et Sirius lui chuchota alors qu'il passait devant lui:

- C'est pas grave professeur, c'est compréhensible avec une femme comme la vôtre.

Harry sourit amusé et entra dans la cheminée.

- Donc, maintenant que le professeur nous a fait la gentillesse de venir- nouveau regard ironique- il va pouvoir y aller en premier pour être là pour vous accueillir pour que vous ne soyez pas trop désorientés là bas. Mr Lowter ?

Harry prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et lança : Ministère de la Magie.

Les maraudeurs virent alors leur professeur disparaître sous les flammes.

- Bien, allons-y.

* * *

- Pfff…c'est quand qu'on rentre ? J'ai faim ! marmonna Peter.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heure et demi qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie et si la visite les avait amusée pour la plupart, elle s'éternisait désormais et les ventres vides depuis le petit déjeuner commençaient sérieusement à s'impatienter.

- J'avoue que là, ca commence à devenir long, souffla Kelly. On ne s'est pas assis une seul fois et ce guide est si hautain ! Il ne se prend vraiment pas pour une petite fraise des bois lui !

- J'ai l'impression que c'est la même chose du côté des professeurs, ajouta James. Regardez Lowter.

Harry était en train de déambuler la mine morose semblant avoir toutes les peines au monde à se concentrer sur ce que disait l'employé guide du Ministère. Il n'avait jamais assisté à quelque chose d'aussi ennuyeux. Cet employé n'avait cesse de rappeler la suprématie du Ministère de la Magie et des différents hauts représentants dont bien sur il faisait parti et que cela était un honneur pour eux, jeunes élèves de pouvoir y faire une visite.

Le guide s'arrêta devant une statue représentant un sorcier avec un arc de flèche et commença à en expliquer son origine, sa signification,…

Harry s'adossa contre le mur et sentit ses yeux se fermer petit à petit. « Je ne dois pas m'endormir ». Bizarrement il se sentait fiévreux, lasse. Comme lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant il n'avait fait aucun rêve étrange ou…

- Mr Lowter ?

Harry sursauta. Peter se trouvait à côté de lui et semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

- Oui, Mr Pettigrow ?

- Heu…c'est juste que tout le monde est parti…et comme vous sembliez…heu…un peu assoupi, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux vous réveiller pour pas qu'on se perde…

- Oh !

Harry regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait plus personne.

- Vos amis ne vous ont pas attendu ?

- Je me suis tourné l'espace d'un moment pour vous regarder. Ils étaient déjà partis, expliqua t-il. Ils m'auraient surement attendu s'ils avaient su que vous étiez aussi en retard, ajouta t-il plus bas.

Harry le regarda attentivement. Peter Pettigrow était –il en train de se rendre compte de l'indifférence de ces amis ?

- ¨Pourquoi vous sous-estimez vous ainsi ?

Peter le regarda un moment puis sembla se rétracter :

- Je ne me sous-estime pas Vous ne comprendriez pas ajouta t-il devant son regard inquisiteur.

- Je ne demande que ça.

Ils venaient de passer la porte et se retrouvèrent dans un très long couloir qui ne semblait pas se finir.

- Mr Pettigrow ? Vous savez, vous pouvez me parler. Je ne vous oblige à rien. Mais il semble que vous pensez que vous êtes inférieur à vos amis ce que vous n'êtes pas.

Peter eut un petit rire et abandonna tout faux semblant :

- Bien sur, ironisa t-il. Vous les avez dans votre classe, vous avez vu comme ils sont doués ? Ils me laissent rester avec eux simplement parce que je leur fait pitié.

- Vous croyez ? demanda Harry d'un air songeur. J'en doute personnellement. Vos amis vous estiment certainement mais ne le montre peut-être pas assez. Vous devriez leur parler.

- Certainement pas. Ils se moqueraient de moi. Surtout James et Sirius.

- Je ne crois pas Mr Pettigrow, dit Harry gravement, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec Mr Potter et Mr Black et j'ai eu l'impression que le petit incident qu'ils ont eu au chemin de Traverse les a un peu remis en place. Je pense vraiment que vous devriez leur parler. Leur expliquer ce qui ne va pas car à force de maintenir le bouchon fermé, il finira par exploser.

Réfléchissez-y. En parler pourra vous aider à avancer et vous donner plus de confiance en vous ce qui vous permettra d'exploiter des talents qui sont cachés en vous .

Peter ne répondit. Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence dans le long couloir jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils aperçoivent une personne s'avancer vers eux.

- Ah ! s'écria Harry qui ne voyait vraiment pas où ils étaient, excusez-moi , pourriez-vous nous dire…

Harry s'interrompit brusquement. Devant lui se tenait Kevin Potter.

- Mr Lowter ! Un plaisir de vous revoir, dit ironiquement Kevin. Que faites-vous ici ? Le reste de la classe est dans le grand hall le saviez-vous ?

« Il ne semble toujours pas me faire confiance lui, songea Harry avec tristesse »

- Bonjour Mr Potter. Figurez-vous que Mr Pettigrow et moi-même nous sommes perdus dans ses longs couloirs et que nous avions un peu de mal à retrouver notre chemin, donc ce serait extrêmement gentil de votre part de bien vouloir nous le montre.

- Bien entendu dit –il en se remettant à marcher. Suivez-moi. Comment vas-tu Peter ajouta-t-il à ce dernier.

- Bien, merci Mr Potter.

- Et les cours, ca avancent bien ?

- Oui ca peut aller, dit-il hésitant.

- Mr Pettigrow est trop modeste, intervint Harry. Il fait des progrès énormes en défense contre les forces du mal.

Kevin le regarda un moment :

- Et vous, Mr Lowter, vous êtes-vous bien adapté à la vie en Angleterre ?

- Oh oui, les gens ici sont d'une sympathie incroyable, dit Harry.

Il avait l'impression de nouer une conversation guindée mais savait très bien que son grand-père préparait le terrain pour les véritables questions qui le ténaillait. D'ailleurs…

- Et vous vous êtes bien remis de votre mésaventure dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

Harry lui sourit en essayant d'avoir l'air innocent.

- Comme je n'ai pas eu à faire grand-chose, je m'en suis parfaitement remis je vous remercie.

Il était arrivé devant un grande porte.

- C'est ici, dit Kevin.

Il ouvrit la porte les laissant apercevoir le grand vide à part l'homme de l'accueil ainsi qu'au centre près de la fontaine l'attroupement des élèves.

Peter s'élança vers eux rapidement. Il avait parfaitement ressentit la tension qui émanait des deux hommes. Harry s'apprêtait à le suivre mais Kevin Potter le colla et lui retint légèrement le bras l'incitant à marcher plus lentement.

- Mr Lowter ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne vous fais absolument pas confiance.

Sur le coup, Harry resta sans rien dire.

- Je sais parfaitement que c'est vous qui vous êtes débarrassé de tous ces mangemorts et ne pas le reconnaître me pousse à me méfier de vous. Même si vous avez sauvé mon fils, qui me dit que tous cela n'est pas une ruse de Voldemort lui-même ?

Il était arrivé tout près du groupe d'élèves et les Maraudeurs et les filles les regardèrent avec intérêt.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester vigoureusement. L'idée que son grand-père le prenne pour un mangemort lui déplaisait souverainement. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un seul mot, la grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et tous deux virent 7 silhouettes.

Six mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même. Dans le Ministère de la Magie.

- Je rêve, murmura Kevin.

Kevin s'élança vers eux baguette à la main mais s'arrêta net quand tous levèrent leurs baguettes en même temps.

- Calme, Potter, susurra Voldemort, on ne vient pas faire de mal.

- Vraiment ? cracha t-il. Je ne te pensais pas capable d'autre chose Voldemort.

- Nous sommes juste venir lancer un avertissement et …_Stupéfix ! _s'écria t-il en la pointant sur l'homme de l'accueil qui s'était précipiter vers une des portes pour appeler au secours.

Du fait qu'il ait lancé ce sort poussa Harry, Macgonagal et Dalque- le directeur de Serdaigle- à lever précipitamment leur baguette également. Quatre contre sept. Ils avaient quand même leurs chances.

- Paix, dit avec amusement Voldemort, je ne suis pas là pour me battre. Mais je crois d'abord que des présentations s'imposent ? Je crois reconnaître notre très chère professeur Macgonagal et ce bon vieux Dalque mais…qui êtes-vous donc jeune homme, dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers Harry.

Les élèves retinrent leur souffle. Harry, dont la cicatrice commençait à s'échauffer petit- petit, s'avança légèrement pour se mettre près de Kevin Potter qui lui souffla un « N'allez pas plus loin ! »

- Harry Lowter. Professeur à Poudlard également. Et vous êtes ?

Voldemort sourit avec amusement.

- Lord Voldemort. N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de moi jeune Lowter ?

- Par bribes. Vous êtes un mage noir c'est cela ?

- Le plus grand, siffla Voldemort entre ses dents.

- Quel honneur, se moqua Harry en s'inclinant légèrement.

Les yeux de Voldemort flambèrent tandis que Kevin Potter se demandait à quoi jouait cet idiot de Lowter. Il allait se faire massacrer et tout le monde avec.

- Quel matière enseignez-vous professeur Lowter ? demanda froidement Voldemort.

- La défense contre les forces du mal.

- Quelle surprise, ironisa Voldemort. Vous apprenez à vos élèves ce que vous avez fait à mes mangemorts lors la dernière attaque ?

Harry sourit :

- Entre autres. Il faut bien ça sinon ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais avec toutes ces attaques dirigées contre eux ou du moins contre certains d'entre-deux, ajouta t-il en jetant un bref regard à James.

- Ah, oui, dit Voldemort qui avait suivi le regard d'Harry. Il faut bien faire trembler les petits pour inquiéter les grands, ajouta t-il en souriant cruellement à Kevin.

- Ne t'avises plus jamais de toucher à mon fils, grinça Kevin Potter.

- Calme, je t'ai dit, Potter. Tu ne crois pas que si j'en avais envie, j'aurais déjà torturer ton fils, ici même, le tuer ensuite et finalement en finir avec toi ?

- Et pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas alors ? cingla Kevin.

- Je te l'ai dit, répéta Voldemort, je suis venu ici pour parler et je sais que j'ai le temps car j'ai bloqué toutes les portes qui entourent ce hall. Ils mettront un temps fou avant de les ouvrir. On a donc le temps de discuter, ajouta t-il avec un sourire à faire frissonner le dos.

- Et si vous nous disiez tout de suite de quoi vous vouliez nous parler, intervint Harry parce que voyez-vous, la plupart des élèves ici présents ont du durant toute la journée subir le monologue d'un guide insipide et ont plus que tous envie d'aller manger. Donc si vous pouviez accélérer la cadence.

- On est pressé Lowter ? Envie de retrouver sa petite femme ?

Harry se tendit légèrement :

- Assez, oui.

- Bien j'irai donc droit au but. Je pense Lowter, que tu n'as pas choisi le bon camp.

Il eut un silence de plomb.

- Que voulez-vous dire, souffla Harry dont la cicatrice lui donna de plus en plus de nausée.

- Je pense que tu es un peu trop puissant pour rester avec ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé au Chemin de Traverse et je pense qu'il serait judicieux de nous unir ensemble. J'apprécie les pouvoirs que tu possèdes et tu ne manqueras pas d'apprécier les miens.

Tout le monde resta figé devant cette offre glaciale.

- Voyez-vous ça, murmura Harry. Bien, je suis très honoré de votre …appréciation mais je pense que je vais rester sur mes positions.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'étira légèrement devant Harry qui fronça légèrement de sourcils.

- Je m'attendais à cette réponse Lowter mais réfléchis bien. Il se pourrait que tu en viennes à le regretter…

D'un geste il fit signe à ses mangemorts qu'ils allaient s'en aller mais Harry les interrompit :

- Pourquoi le regretterai-je ?

Voldemort sourit encore plus largement :

- Quand Voldemort veut quelque chose Lowter, il l'obtient.

- Pas cette fois ci alors, dit Harry sèchement.

- Tu ne connais pas les moyens que je peux utiliser pour y parvenir mon cher Lowter ou peut-être devrai-je dire puisque l'on va beaucoup se rapprochez toi et moi, mon cher…Harry.

- Lowter suffit amplement, répliqua Harry.

Voldemort sourit :

- A bientôt très cher professeur. Mes salutations à ta femme. Prends bien soin d'elle. Il serait dommage de la perdre.

Harry pâlit de colère sous la menace à peine voilée :

- Cela n'arrivera pas, siffla t-il entre ses dents.

- On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve Lowter. Garde bien à l'esprit que tu es devenu ma priorité et que tous ce que tu feras, je le saurai. Et qu'au final, tu feras les choses pour moi et non plus pour les autres. A bientôt, répéta t-il, en s'inclinant légèrement. Potter, ajouta t-il avec un bref signe de tête.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée suivit de ses mangemorts qui n'avaient pas lâché leurs baguettes et l'ouvrit en grand avant de se retourner une dernière fois :

- Au fait Lowter, je pense que des félicitations s'imposent, dit il avec un sourire rusé. Tous mes vœux de bonheur à toi et à ta femme. Il faudra faire beaucoup plus attention à elle désormais, ajouta t-il en souriant encore plus en voyant Harry pâlir brusquement.

Et il ferma la porte.

Il eut un silence de plomb. Personne n'osa bouger. Tous regardèrent Harry qui avait les yeux fixés sur la porte close.

- Je…Je pense qu'il serait temps qu'on y aille, dit le professeur Macgonagal. Les Gryffondors, allez vous placer devant la première cheminée.

- Oui, allons-y ajouta la voix chevrotante du professeur Dalque.

- Professeur Lowter ? murmura le professeur Macgonagal. On y va. Professeur Lowter, répéta t-elle devant le manque de réactions de ce dernier.

Harry sursauta. Il était très pâle, et semblait à peine tenir debout.

- Harry, vous allez bien, murmura Minerva.

- Oui, dit-il en se ressaisissant et conscient que tous le regardaient encore. On devrait y aller.

- Kevin je vous laisse régler cela avec votre Ministère. Les défenses ont grands besoins d'être renforcées, dit-elle sèchement.

- Oui, oui je m'en occupe, dit il distraitement en observant Harry.

Celui-ci suivit le professeur Macgonagal vers les cheminées mais se tourna brusquement pour dire à un Kevin médusé :

- Je pense que vous avez eu la réponse à votre question de tantôt, Mr Potter, souffla t-il. Au revoir

* * *

J'espère que les fautes d'orthographe ne gâcheront pas la lecture et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre  
Bisous


	11. Mise au point

Mise au point.

Harry atterrit en avant- dernier dans le bureau de Macgonagal. Cette dernière était restée quelques minutes avec Kevin Potter pour discuter des défenses du Ministère et annuler la visite de demain. Harry vit que tous les élèves étaient encore dans le bureau et le regardaient d'un air effrayé.

Harry se força à sourire

- Pourquoi faîtes-vous donc cette tête là ? Il y a pas mort d'homme vous savez.

- Mais professeur, Vous-savez-qui vous ..vous a…

- Tout d'abord Mr Jones, apprenez que la peur d'un nom ne fait que renforcer la peur de la chose elle-même. Donc il serait peut-être temps de l'appeler par son prénom qui est Voldemort.

Quelques élèves frissonnèrent sous le nom du mage.

- Bien, heu…V…Voldemort vous a menacé ! Il a menacé votre femme. Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi calme ?

Harry sourit doucement :

- Vous allez vous défendre n'est-ce-pas Professeur, intervint Sirius.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Le provoquer en duel ?

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que votre femme va avoir …

- Je pense plutôt que tout ce petit monde va quitter mon bureau immédiatement, intervint le professeur Macgonagal qui venait d'arriver. Allez déjeuner ! Maintenant. Oui même vous Mr Black ! ajouta t-elle en voyant Sirius immobile.

- Mais professeur…

- Tout de suite !

Les élèves s'en allèrent en grommelant mais ravis de pouvoir aussi aller raconter ce qui s'était passé aux autres.

- Professeur Lowter ? Ca va aller ? demanda le professeur Macgonagal avec sollicitude.

- Oui, parfaitement bien, répondit Harry.

- Je pense que l'on devrait aller faire un rapport à Dumbledore pour lui dire exactement ce qui s'est passé.

- Allez-y sans moi, voulez-vous ? Vous y étiez aussi, je pense qu'une personne suffira.

- Oui mais dans la mesure où les menaces étaient directement portées contre vous il faudrait peut-être mieux…

- Je vous assure que ces paroles ne me font pas plus d'effet qu'un papillon.

- Vous ne les prenez pas au sérieux ?

- Oh ! Je suis persuadé que Voldemort était très sérieux cependant, je ne vais pas m'enfermer dans ma chambre en attendant qu'il soit détruit. Je risquerai d'attendre longtemps, ajouta t-il avec humour.

Le professeur Macgonagal sourit doucement et acquiesça :

- Bien si vous le désirez. Cependant, ajouta t-elle en le voyant se diriger vers la porte, vous devriez vous rendre à l'infirmerie, vous êtes extrêmement blanc. Et cela depuis ce matin.

Harry acquiesça.

- Hum…Harry…Il disait vrai ? Je veux dire, dit-elle en le voyant froncer ces sourcils, votre femme est-elle vraiment enceinte ?

- Oui.

Minerva le regarda horrifiée :

- Mais c'est affreux ! s'écria t-elle. Enfin, je veux dire, toutes mes félicitations pour vous et votre femme mais cela veux dire qu'il y a ici quelqu'un qui le savait et qui l'a répété à Voldemort ! Il faut que j'ailler voir Dumbledore !

Elle sortit suivit de Harry qui prit le chemin opposé. Il se mit à marcher rapidement dans les couloirs assez remplis, les élèves s'en allant déjeuner, et se dirigea tout droit vers sa chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser au sol. Il était furieux, blême, incrédule. Comment Voldemort aurait-il pu savoir pour son bébé ? Il venait tout juste de le savoir ! Et lorsqu'il avait été en sa présence, Harry s'était senti très mal, Merlin seul sait pourquoi. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir si facilement montrer ses sentiments à Voldemort. Peut-être n'était-il plus habitué à cette connexion et que le fait de remonter dans le temps l'ai rendu plus forte encore ? Il souffla et se frotta la cicatrice encore chaude. Ils avaient les mains qui tremblaient et se sentait encore un peu fiévreux mais sa respiration se calmait petit à petit. « Il faut que je mange » Il se leva lorsque la porte juste à côté de lui s'ouvrit violement le faisant sursauter : Ginny.

- Harry ? s'écria t-elle affolée. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au Ministère ? On m'a dit qu'il y avait eu une attaque ? J'entends des choses bizarres, il y avait Voldemort ? Et il t'a menacé ? Qu'est ce qui…

Harry la coupa en l'embrassant avec fougue. Il l'embrassa comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis une éternité.

Le baiser se rompit après plusieurs minutes. Ginny prit le visage de son mari entre ses doigts.

- Harry ? Raconte-moi mon cœur, murmura t-elle. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit pour te rendre dans cet état.

Harry garda le silence.

- Harry…, murmura t-elle.

- Il sait que tu es enceinte.

Ginny ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes :

- Mais…c'est impossible ! Personne ne le savait à part moi et Pompom !

- Il y a une taupe. Et il faut le savoir rapidement. Il n'y avait avec vous quand elle te l'a dit ?

- Pas d'élèves en tout cas, enfin…je sais pas…Je ne me souviens vraiment pas, dit-elle en soupirant.

- C'est pas grave. Ecoute Ginny…murmura t-il, s'il te plait, fais attention à toi…Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te perdre…

- Que t'a dit-il d'autre ?

- Oh ! Les trucs habituels, si je voulais le rejoindre, que j'avais tord de refuser, de réfléchir, dit Harry avec désinvolture passant sous silence la détermination de Voldemort à s'emparer de lui.

Ginny poussa un profond soupir :

- Et pour les Horcruxes ? Ca avance ? Tu avais dit qu'il n'y en avait que deux ?

- Dumbledore m'avait dit que le journal n'est pas encore chez Malfoy. Il est encore chez Voldemort, chez lui dans son château. Avec Nagini aussi.

- Et tu as prévu une certaine manière de les détruire ?

Harry sourit.

- Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il avait encore à sa disposition les dents du basilique et l'épée incrustés de venin. Je les ai mis dans les bagages caché sous plusieurs sortilèges de dissimulation.

Ginny sourit :

- Bon, on ne va pas dire que ca me réjouisse tant que ça que tu es tout préparer pour détruire un mage très puissant mais on va dire que c'est rassurant. Allez viens, ajouta t-elle avec entrain, maintenant on va manger.

* * *

Harry se doutait bien que cette petite rencontre ne restera pas sans bruit et qu'il aura à répondre à certaines questions. Quand il s'assit dans la grand salle, il semblait que tous les élèves soient au courant vu leurs murmures en l'observant, et vu aussi les sourires malsains des Serpentard.

Harry cependant s'était remis. Voldemort savait pour Ginny. Il y avait une taupe dans l'école. Il devait faire attention. Point barre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire ou abattre par les menaces de Voldemort. Aussi discuta t-il allègrement avec Ginny de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que…

- Professeur Lowter ?

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

- J'aimerai vous parler après le dîner si possible au sujet de ce qui s'est passé au Ministère aujourd'hui.

- Je pensais que le professeur Macgonagal vous avait tous dit ?

- En effet, mais il me semble que dans la mesure où vous semblez être au cœur des évênements, il faudrait peut-être que l'on discute ?

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Ginny lui lança un regard de reproche. « Toute aide est la bienvenue » semblait-elle dire.

Harry soupira doucement :

- Très bien. Dans votre bureau, je suppose ?

Dumbledore se redressa, satisfait :

- Oui, dit-il en souriant. Tout juste après le dîner.

* * *

- Les gars, faut que je vous parle.

Les maraudeurs relevèrent la tête, surpris. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il était sorti de table et avait 2 heures de libre avant leur prochain cours. Ils étaient en train de se relater ce qui s'était passé au Ministère (comme un peu près tout le monde dans l'école) quand Peter les avait brusquement interrompus.

- De quoi ? demanda James.

- Tu as oublié de dire quelque chose à propos du moment où tu étais avec Lowter ? interrogea Sirius.

Peter avait en effet parlé de ce qui s'était dit entre Kevin Potter et leur professeur, précisant même que selon lui Kevin Potter n'aimait pas trop Harry Lowter – information qui avait soit-dit-en-passant énervé James.

- Non c'est…c'est à propos d'autre chose.

Les maraudeurs s'observèrent surpris : que se passait-il donc ?

- Vas-y on t'écoute, dit Remus doucement.

- Voila,…heu…j'ai un peu l'impression que…'fin vous ne me…Je veux dire…

- Tu crois que tu vas réussir à dire quelque chose d'ici ce soir ? lança Sirius avec humour.

Peter le regarda pendant un petit moment puis :

- J'ai l'impression que vous en avez rien à faire de moi, que je suis le boulet de l'équipe, que vous me traînez avec vous parce que je vous fais pitié, que je suis plus faible, plus bête, plus petit ou encore moins beaux que les célèbres James, Sirius et Remus.

Peter reprit deux secondes son souffle pour relancer :

- J'ai aussi l'impression que vous ne me considérez pas, que vous ne me respectez pas, que vous pensez, _vous,_ que je ne suis qu'un petit rat qui ne vaut rien mais qu'il vaut mieux garder avec pour jouer les héros ou les sauveurs. J'en ai marre d'être toujours le dernier au courant, le dernier à qui on raconte les secrets, celui qu'on ne prend pas en considération, celui qu'on rejette tout simplement.

Si une bombe avait été lancé au milieu des maraudeurs, ils n' auraient pas été plus surpris qu'ils l'étaient maintenant. Ils le regardèrent tous les trois avec des yeux ronds, absolument abasourdis tandis que Peter ne se souvenait pas d'avoir parler aussi longtemps dans le passé.

- Bah quoi ? lança t-il sur un air de défi. Ce n'est pas vrai ?

Alors que James ouvrait la bouche, Peter l'interrompit :

- Ne me sors pas que tout ce que je viens de dire est faux, James car je peux te donner des exemples bien concrets…

- Peter…commença James.

- Et toutes ces fois où vous vous moquez de moi, vous ne vous rendez pas compte que ca fait mal…

- Peter…

- Et puis …

- PETER !

Peter s'interrompit.

- Quoi ?

- J'allais dire que tu avais totalement raison et que je m'en excuse vraiment, avança James.

Peter ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous le coup de la surprise.

- Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui et je pense que Sirius et Remus me rejoindront quand je te dis que je suis vraiment désolé si c'est ce sentiment que nous t'avons donné. Mais il faut que tu saches que tu te trompes quand même sur certains points. Il est vrai qu'on ne se rend pas compte qu'on te délaisse mais il est totalement faux que l'on te juge comme étant un être inférieur, faible, bête ou je ne sais quoi. Pour nous tu es notre ami Peter, celui qu'on a rencontré en première année et pour qui on ferait tout pour t'aider, que ce soit dans une situation simple ou extrême. Pour nous, tu es Peter le maraudeur, Peter le farceur, celui qui est timide mais en même temps si vif et prompt à aider ses amis. Pour nous tu es notre ami. Et je suis désolé si tu as eu l'impression que ce n'était pas le cas car je peux te jurer que l'on t-a toujours considéré ainsi.

- C'est vrai, Peter, intervint Sirius. Et moi aussi je suis désolé si j'ai fait preuve de gaminerie avec toi sans me rendre compte que cela te faisait mal. Tout ce que vient de dire James est véridique et sache que quoi que tu fasses, on sera toujours là pour toi.

- Il ne faut pas que tu en doutes, continua Remus. Jamais. On est ensemble pour la vie. On est les quatre Maraudeurs. Et non les trois Maraudeurs et Peter. On est un groupe soudé et on fera tout pour que tu le ressentes à nouveau comme tel et non que tu te sentes éjecté.

Il eut un petit silence durant lequel chacun reprenait son souffle.

Peter les regarda les yeux brillants :

- Vous le pensez vraiment ? murmura t-il hésitant.

James le prit par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux :

- Oui.

- Oui dirent en écho Sirius et Remus.

Peter sourit doucement :

- Merci les gars…j'en avais besoin.

James le regarda un moment puis :

- Je pense qu'il n'y a personne qui nous regarde, on peut se faire un petit câlin, dit-il d'un air conspirateur.

Peter rit doucement et James et lui s'étreignirent. Etreinte à laquelle Remus et Sirius se joignirent.

Lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent, tous avaient les yeux brillants et murmurèrent :

- Amis pour la vie.

* * *

- Mais puisque je vous dis, professeur Dumbledore que c'est plutôt à vous de faire attention ! Il y a une taupe dans votre école je vous ferai signaler !

- Oui, répliqua Dumbledore, et il semble que cette taupe s'intéresse particulièrement à vous.

Harry soupira. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il était dans le bureau du directeur et qu'il avait du répéter mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit Voldemort, lui confirmer qu'il allait avoir un enfant, qu'il ne savait pas qui l'avait entendu. Et franchement il commençait à saturer un peu là. Cette journée s'annonçait longue. Il n'avait pas cours cette après-midi et il passait sa journée dans ce bureau.

- Ecoutez, et si vous me disiez exactement ce que vous désiriez au lieu de tourner autour du pot? demanda Harry.

- Je veux savoir dans quel état d'esprit vous vous trouvez après qu'un mage noir assez puissant menace votre femme et votre futur enfant, lança Dumbledore.

En effet, là, il pouvait difficilement être plus direct.

- Je vais bien.

- Ca c'est ce que vous sortez à tout le monde. Mais je ne marche pas dans votre combine. Le professeur Macgonagal m'a dit que vous étiez assez pâle au retour.

- Je ne me sentais déjà pas bien le matin, cela n'avait rien avoir avec Voldemort.

- Je n'en suis pas persuadé, répliqua Dumbledore.

- Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à tenter de me justifier auprès de vous, si c'est ce que vous attendez, dit Harry froidement.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas peur de lui ? s'exclama Dumbledore. Vous agissez comme si vous avez déjà eu à affronter des situations similaires alors que je ne pense pas que Voldemort soit allé jusqu'au Etats-Unis.

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Depuis votre arrivé ici, un mystère demeure autour de vous. Vous semblez extrêmement puissant et quoi que vous en disiez, vos yeux parlent plus que vous. Ils ont au fond d'eux une profonde amertume qui s'efface un peu lorsque vous êtes en compagnie de votre femme. Mais il est évident que vous avez traversez des choses dures et que vous ne voulez pas en parlez.

- Perspicace, ironisa Harry. Vous passez vos journées à m'observer ?

- Quand je n'ai aucune autre chose à faire oui, dit Dumbledore avec humour.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux :

- Tout le monde a ses propres secrets vous savez. Je suis persuadé que vous gardez aussi des choses pour vous. Vous me les raconteriez ?

Dumbledore sourit :

- Bien. Je ne dis plus rien.

- Je peux partir ? demanda Harry d'une voix lasse.

Il était fatigué, avait envie de dormir et ne penser à plus rien.

- Oui, mais une chose auparavant. Voyez-vous quelqu'un qui puisse vous vendre ici ?

Harry haussa les sourcils :

- Non, mis à part quelques élèves Serpentards…

- Très bien. Merci dit il en hochant la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le retenait plus.

- Et vous ? Vous soupçonnez quelqu'un ?

- Hmmm…Chacun garde ses secrets, mon cher professeur Lowter, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et sortit du bureau.

* * *

Voila, bon je sais il est un peu petit mais c'est la suite du chapitre précédent en fait ^^  
J'espère que vous avez appréciez. :)


End file.
